I Know Why The Wolf Howls At The Moon
by pink champagne218
Summary: He does the unthinkable and imprints on an actual wolf. Imagine his surprise when she turns out to be a skinwalker on the run from her own pack. Jacob/oc Twilight/Wolf Lake crossover.. Don’t need to know Wolf Lake to understand.
1. Chapter 1

__

Well, it's my second attempt at an imprint story, and this one is very different from my first one. So different, that I'm not really sure what you readers are going to think about it. Plus, my last story was all about Paul and this one is all about Jacob. I'm a little afraid that I wont be able to do him justice. I'll try my hardest though.

As you have seen, this story is a cross over with the short lived TV series, Wolf Lake. Never heard of it, that's alright. You don't need to know anything about the show to read this, all will be explained. You have seen it, then, you will just understand things a little bit faster. As for the show, it really has nothing to do with this story, except I'm inviting some made up Wolf Lakers to visit La Push. None of the characters from Wolf Lake will appear in this, I'm just taking the show's ideas and adding it to Twilight.

As for a timeline, all I can say is, this takes place shortly after Eclipse. Bella is with Edward, getting ready for their wedding. She is not married yet, nor has she become a vampire. Jacob is no longer away, duh. If he was there wouldn't be a point to this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wolf Lake.

Mike was sitting right next to me, a blank look on his face. He clearly didn't believe a word I had just told him. Why should he? My secret would seem a little far fetched to the normal high school guy, but I wasn't a normal high school girl. Hell, we didn't even go to a normal high school. Of course, he didn't know the secret dealings that were happening inside, or outside for that matter. None of the normal kids did. There were two groups. The Hill kids and then everyone else. No one ever seemed to notice how us Hill kids were in special classes. How all of our guys made up the population of the sports teams, and were very, very athletic. How some of the teachers were actually just like us, and that's the reason we could get away with more than everyone else. Oh, the list goes on. It wasn't just school either. There were places in town that only we could go. Places that if another person went, they could be in grave danger. Most of the towns people either knew nothing or pretended not to notice.

"You're not serious are you?" He asked, turning to look at me. "This is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

"I'm dead serious."

"And this is why we can't date?"

"This is why I shouldn't even be talking to you." He then stood up and started to walk away. I jumped to my feet and chased after him. I grabbed his arm, and held it against my chest. "Please don't walk away from me." I knew I had tears coming to my eyes. I normally don't cry. I'm a pretty strong person, but this was just too much. He'd been one of my best friends for most of my life and now I had to say goodbye to him. It was for his own safety and I didn't know how to make him understand that.

"You ask me to not walk away from you after you tell me that bullshit story?"

"It wasn't a story. It's all true!"

"Prove it," he said, looking me straight in the eyes. I had to look away. I couldn't just out right show him. If someone caught me doing that, I would be in more trouble than I dared to think of.

"That's not a good idea."

"I don't care. If you say it's true, then you should have no problem showing me."

"But then she would be putting us all in danger," said a voice, coming from behind us. I gasped and my hold on Mike's arm tightened. How he just showed up, without me hearing or smelling him, I have no idea.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked. Actually, a better question was, "what was Mike doing here?" This was where the Hill kids normally hung out during our nighttime shenanigans. I took him into the woods to tell him what I had to. It was a stupid move on my part, but it was the only private place I could think of. If I had taken him anywhere in town, someone would have seen us. Even my house wouldn't have been safe from prying eyes, or ears. The woods should have been safe. No one should have been here at this time. We must have been followed.

"I'm making sure little Jovie here doesn't do something stupid." Mike moved his body so he was standing in front of me. I was clearly scared. My shaking body might have given it away. This wasn't a normal guy. This was Nicholas. He was someone to fear.

"Don't move," I whispered into Mike's ear. I then moved around his body and walked over to Nicholas. I kept my head down, not even daring to look him in they eyes.

"Jovie? What are you doing?" asked Mike. I could tell he was confused, but I was doing what I had to do to save him. Nicholas wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. Ugh, I hated when he acted like this. I wasn't his. I leaned into his body anyway, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"She's just doing what she should be doing," he told Mike, and then turned to look at me. "Now Jovie, I thought we had a talk about you hanging out with the zoo bait." Zoo bait. It was just one of the stupid slang words used to make fun of everyone who wasn't like us. It was either that or ungulate. I never understood why we had to make fun of them. It was "us" who were different.

"I was just telling him I couldn't see him anymore."

"Is that all you were telling him?"

"Yes," I lied.

"Good girl. Now, on to a happier subject, will you be going to the rave tonight?" The Hill kids are notorious for our raves. We had them all the time. They were held deep in the woods, away from the town. It was basically just an excuse for us to drink, dance, and have sex. The other kids of the town knew we had them, but they knew enough to stay away. If they did get curious and try to stop by, well, I don't like to talk about their outcome.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I said.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked, giving me a kiss behind my ear. I shivered, he noticed. I grimaced, he smirked. I didn't want to respond to him, but he had this power over me. I nodded my head "yes." It wasn't only because I knew I couldn't say no, but also because I knew if I challenged him, Mike could be in danger. "Alright, you say your goodbyes to him, and I'll see you later."

"Ok." I watched as he walked away but something didn't feel right. That was almost too easy. There was no way he would have just shown up to tell me that. I quickly moved back over to Mike and grabbed his hand. "Run," I told him.

"What?"

"Run!" We started running but I was much faster than him. I was practically dragging him, trying to get him to keep up. We didn't even make it out of the woods before I heard what I feared would happen. Nicholas wasn't actually letting us go, he just wanted me to think he was. I turned and saw him right behind us, along with a couple of his friends. They caught up easily. I stood in front of Mike, trying to defend him. I was easily pushed out of the way and one of Nicholas' friends held me back, while the others went after Mike. He was no match for them, and he knew too much about us. They were going to kill him and there was nothing I could do to stop them. If only I hadn't told him. If only I had just ignored him and stayed away. I screamed, and pleaded, but it did no good. I could never stop Nicholas, or any of the other guys when they got an idea into their head. The only idea they had right now was to keep us safe, and that meant they had to kill one of my best friends. I struggled as best I could, and the guy finally let me go. I couldn't stand seeing them do this. I couldn't stand hearing it. Mike crying for help, and his screams of terror were too much for me to take. I took off running and I had no plans of coming back.

__

………………………………...

"Gotta keep moving, gotta keep moving," I kept repeating to myself. I had been running for maybe a day or so. I can't really remember. It might have been longer. It wasn't my energy or my strength that kept my legs moving. It was the adrenaline. The pure fear that coursed through my veins. It was the idea that they would catch up with me if I even stopped for one quick breather. I knew I was slowing down against my will. My heavy breathing, and the limp in my steps were just a couple of the tell tale signs of exhaustion. I needed to find shelter and I needed to find it fast. That leads me to problem number one. I have no idea where I am or if this area was safe. I couldn't rest. I had to keep running. It was the only thing I knew to do. The only thing I actually could do. I wasn't sure if they were following me, or if they even knew I was gone. I couldn't take the chance though. I had to get out of there. I had to get out of Wolf Lake.

Here is problem number two. No one leaves Wolf Lake. The small Seattle suburb, that which I call home, is my reason for running. I had to get away from there. Get away from my family, get away from my friends, get away from my pack. Yes, pack as in animals. Pack as in wolves. I'm a skinwalker, or wolven, or werewolf. Whichever you prefer. We aren't like the werewolves in horror movies though. We shape shift into normal looking wolves. We live like normal wolves too. We have a pack and an alpha, who we listen to. We just live with humans, and they don't know anything about us. Like I was saying though, no one leaves Wolf Lake, ever. I remember a few years back, before I had even made my first flip, someone tried to leave. She was brought back in the end. They hunted her down. I, however, will not be brought back. I'm never going back. I will keep on running if I have to. I will do anything and everything in my power to stop from going back to that damn town. They didn't need me. It wasn't like I was a dominant, I was one of the middle wolves. They could survive without me there.

_"Where are you going Jovie?" _I heard a voice say in my head. It was the voice that haunted my dreams. The voice that took everything away from me. Even before he killed Mike, he was making my life a living hell. He had to be close by. The pack's mental link, that allowed him to speak in my mind, didn't work at great distances. It only worked if we were close enough. I didn't answer him. If I did he would be able to hear how scared I was. That would only make him happy, and I didn't want to let him think he got to me. I wasn't about to stroke his ego. He knew he was scary, he didn't need me to remind him. I started pushing myself to move faster. It wasn't an easy task. I was ready to pass out. I hadn't eaten anything for a while, and sleep felt like a stranger to me.

I could hear them behind me now. There was at least two of them. They were catching up. My vision was going fuzzy and I knew I had to stop soon. Their growling and howls were getting louder. I turned my head and saw that I was wrong. There were four of them. They were moving into hunting formation, separating so they could surround me. It would be easier for them to take me down.

If I didn't think of something fast, I would be stopped. I kept on running, but they were dominant males, it was easy for them to keep up with me. I looked to my left and found a large light gray wolf, Nate. To my right was a darker wolf, who was slightly smaller, Calvin. Calvin took a bite at me but I dodged just in time. I might not have been as fast or strong, but I could move better. My smaller size made it easy for me to weave between obstacles better than the males. I moved through trees and bushes, under low branches, and over fallen logs, in hopes of making it harder for them. It didn't really work. It gave me a little time, and I no longer had the two wolves at my sides. When I heard a car in the near distance, I knew I was saved. All I had to do was make it to the road, leap across at the right time, and that car would give me a couple extra minutes to throw them off. Ok, so it wasn't a great plan, it really wasn't even much of a plan. It was all I could come up with though. Maybe the car would hit one of them.

As I ran toward the sounds of the road, I looked back over my shoulder. They were still on my trail. I could see Calvin and Nate, now following closely behind Garrett, another wolf with a light grey pelt, and the leader, Nicholas, who had a pelt that was completely black. He wasn't the alpha of our pack, he wasn't even the beta. He was actually the next dominant after that. He was the one I feared the most. Over the years, he had developed this strange interest in me. I knew he had hopes of us becoming mates but I didn't love him. I could never deny him though. Him being a dominant male, and me being an unmated female, it was easy for him to have his way with me. Not that I normally complained. It was the way of a skinwalker. Any female would do what she could to be with a dominant male. It was a good way to up our own status. I, however, didn't want to mate with someone just so I could get a higher rank. Nicholas was mean, and selfish. I wouldn't be surprised if he challenged the alpha in the near future. He was always thinking himself to be better than everyone else. I couldn't stand him at all. He was always trying to force me to do what he wanted. Even when he wasn't trying he got me to do things. It was his voice that forced me to turn my head back around.

_"Jovie, Look out!" _I turned just in time to find myself on the road, and to feel the car collide with my body. Damn me for wishing one of them to get hit, because karma was a bitch, and it was me that was hit instead.

__

Hmm, I wonder who hit her? You'll find out in the next chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

__

Aww, thank you guys for the reviews. Like I said before, I was a little scared to post this story. I'm normally not a fan of crossovers but this idea has been bugging me for a while and it wouldn't stop until I wrote it down.

If I was in my human form I would have screamed, but because I was a wolf, it came out as a yelp. I hit the car with the front half of my body, but thankfully it wasn't hard enough to knock me out. It was hard enough to send me flying to the ground and I was afraid to move. I didn't want to know how much damage it had done. Sure, I healed quickly, but I still didn't want to be injured. Being injured meant I couldn't get away from the others. It meant I would have to go back to Wolf Lake. I heard the car screech to a stop, and that was when I tried to get up. I didn't want a human to find me. Humans were never that smart. It would either be some animal freak, who wants to save the day, or someone who would shot me to end my suffering. If it wasn't one of those, they would want to take me with them. That, I didn't want but there wasn't really any way I could voice that. I couldn't speak English while I was a wolf, and flipping back into a human was out of the question. One of the number one rules of being a skinwalker is, never let a human know what you are. Ok, so I had broken that rule with Mike, and look where it got him. I didn't want anymore humans to die because of me. So, I was either going to be saved or be shot. Both options didn't sound too good. Getting up was not going to happen either. All I could feel was pain as I tried to move. Such pain, that I wasn't even sure where exactly it was coming from. Maybe all over. I looked at the car that had stopped. It had a nice dent on the side of it. At least it wasn't just me that got hurt. I hope the owner isn't too pissed because then they would be going with the "shoot the wolf" option.

"Shit." I heard a new voice say. This time, it wasn't in my head, so I knew it must have been the human, who wasn't watching where they were driving. Nope, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I wasn't looking where I was running. I tried not to move around too much, but I looked up at the voice. It was some guy, maybe early twenties. He was big. Not fat, just tall. Very tall. I also noticed that he wasn't hard to look at. He had dark hair, around the length of his chin, beautiful dark, russet skin, and a well built chest, that was shirtless at the moment. Yes, I could have been hit by a worse person. He knelt down beside me and started looking for injuries. I looked away from him, searching the woods around us. I couldn't see Nicholas or the others, but I was afraid that they would come out of nowhere, kill the human, and take off with me. This guy needed to hurry up and get into his car, if he knew what was good for him. It was a cute car actually. A Volkswagen Rabbit. I don't know much about cars. Being a skinwalker, I've never needed one. Some of my human friends were really into cars though. They taught me enough that I could tell what kind of car it was when I saw it. I was hoping that he was just going to leave me on the side of the road and drive away, but luck would have it, that wasn't part of his plans. When he lifted me into his arms, I tried to struggle, but he wouldn't put me down.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you," he said, in a calming voice. Most people would have laughed at him for talking to an animal. Little did he know that I was kind of half animal half human. Actually, it's always been an on going question whether we were wolves that turn into humans, or humans that turn into wolves. Either way, I wasn't a normal animal that didn't understand him. It would be safer for him to just leave me where I was. Not that it would be safer for me. He placed me in the back seat of his car and then got into the front himself.

_"Don't think this means you've gotten away. We'll be close by." _I heard Nicholas say. At least this will give me some distance from them. This actually could be my one chance to escape. All it cost me was getting hit by a car. I first had to escape this human though. Speaking of the human, he was now driving us to some unknown location. I hope he isn't planning on taking me to a vet. That could be awkward. Some weird guy poking and prodding at me. Not to mention they might not help me because I'm a wild animal. They might just want to put me to sleep. I would hate to have to hurt someone to get away. I shuddered at the thought. I hated the idea of going to a veterinarian, but I hated the idea of having to hurt someone more. I knew I had to get out of the car. The guy had rolled down the back window for me. Maybe I could just jump right through it at the next stop sign. I moved to stand up but that just forced me to remember how much pain I was in. I would be crying if I was back to being a girl, but my wolf just started whimpering.

"Hold on, I'll take you somewhere so someone can get a look at you," the human said. I continued my whimpering. Not the vet, please not the vet. I moved my head slightly and looked up at him. We must have stopped at a red light, because he turned in his seat to look down at me. In that one second of us looking at each other, something happened that I will never be able to explain. Something, that changed everything. Our eyes locked and he let out a gasp. He looked frozen. His eyes were wide, and focused on me and me alone. I had no clue as to what was going on, so I just tried to play it cool. I wagged my tail a little, even though it hurt, and adverted my eyes. The submissive act of avoiding his gaze, did nothing as I noticed his eyes still on me when I looked back. He just kept staring and then he cursed under his breath.

"No, no, no, this can't happen to me," he said. "It's not even possible. How the hell did this happen. She's not even human." I had no idea what he was talking about. What had just happened? What wasn't possible? He got the human part right. "I'm not ready for love again," he hissed out, in such a low voice that a normal person wouldn't have heard it. I, however, heard him clearly. This only confused me more. His eyes were still on me, and I suddenly felt small and helpless. I wanted out of the car. I started to whimper again as I tried to move. "Stop moving, you'll only hurt yourself more," he snapped at me. I have no idea what put him in such a horrible mood, but it gave him no right to take it out on me. I never asked him to take me for a ride. I was the one he hit with his car, in case he forgot. I tried to yell at him, "shut the hell up," but it came out as "bark, growl, bark." Communicating with this guy was going to be harder than I thought. I found him still looking at me, even when the light had finally changed. I only knew it had change because the cars behind him were now honking their horns. After giving me one final look, he turned back around and started to drive again. I did noticed that he kept looking back at me from time to time.

When the car next stopped, and he came to get me out of the back, I growled at him. This guy was weird, and there was no way I wanted him to touch me.

"Easy girl, I'm not going to hurt you." His gentle voice was not going to calm me down this time. He had the door open, and was moving toward me very slowly. Now that I had the extra time to study him, I caught his scent. He didn't smell like a normal human. He smelled almost like a skinwalker, only different. I couldn't place it. It was strange and I was scared. I kept growling, and showing my teeth hoping that he would get the hint and back off. He didn't and he grabbed for me. I was giving false threats anyway. I would never harm a human. That was what got me in the trouble I was in to begin with. It's actually against our laws to hurt humans. Only the alpha can give the ok to kill one. Nicholas should be in trouble, but he would just lie about killing Mike. Who would believe me over a dominant anyway? I tried to calm down as the guy lifted me out of the car. I was too weak to protest and I ended up letting him carry me into some strange house. I relaxed slightly as I saw that he hadn't taken me to some veterinarian's office. He placed me gently on a couch and backed away. That's a good idea. I might lash out and bite him. Not really, but I could pretend to be a fierce animal if I tried.

"Dad?" He called out. An older man in a wheelchair came into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, as he saw me.

"I kind of hit her with my car." Kind of? There was no kind of. He defiantly hit me. I'm still feeling the hit.

"And she's here why?" Yeah, great question. I wanted to know the answer too.

"I didn't know what else to do with her."

"Why didn't you just take her to a veterinarian?" I growled slightly at that. Bad suggestion old man, bad suggestion.

"I don't know."

"You know the best thing to do most of the time is to just leave the animal where it is. Maybe you should just take her back to the woods." I started to shake my head "yes," in agreement, but then realized that seemed too human, so I stopped. Then I noticed the guy seemed to glare at his father and if I wasn't mistaken, he let out a growl of his own. That was a normal action for my kind to do, for a human, it was just strange.

"No!" he yelled. This guy must be bipolar because he kept going from fine to furious in a matter of seconds. "I will take care of her."

"Jacob?" The older man questioned. So, his name was Jacob. Memo taken. "What's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong. She stays here until she is healed." He was shaking and I was so confused as to what was going on. His dad backed away from him slightly and held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, she stays here. I'll see what I can do to help her." He wheeled over closer to me. I watched his every move, growling a little. Jacob came over and started to pet my head.

"It's alright girl," he said softly. "He isn't going to hurt you." The old guy turned his gaze to his son, giving him a questioning look.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Jacob?"

"No."

"You're being awfully friendly with her. I don't remember you being much of an animal lover. I mean, I can clearly understand because she is a wolf, but something seems a little off here."

"Nothing is wrong!"

"And you're being awfully defensive."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Jacob didn't say anything, he just kept glaring. "Jacob?"

"Alright. I think I might have imprinted." Imprinted, ah, so that was what was making him act this way. Too bad I don't even know what imprinting means. Jacob looked angry, his father looked surprised. Then they both looked at me. I shrunk back into the couch. What did I have to do with this?

"Imprinting is a yes or no thing. There is no "I think I might have."

"Fine, then no I didn't."

"You did, and on her?" I really wish they would tell the wolf what imprinting is, cause she is starting to get a little testy, not to mention she is now talking in the third person.

"No, it's not possible. I must have been mistaken."

"There are no mistakes. I've never heard any stories of anyone to imprint on an actual animal and not a person before. At least she is a wolf." I tuned out the rest of their conversation. It was just them fighting about if it was possible or not. I don't really care. I had to get away from these crazy people. That's what I cared about. Maybe leaving Wolf Lake wasn't such a good idea. I've never dealt with the outside world. I wasn't prepared for this. I hope everyone isn't this weird. They were no longer watching me, so I sat up and made to jump off the couch. I yelped as I landed on my legs. One of my front legs gave out under my weight. It felt like it was broken. Of course, it would only take a day, possibly two, to heal but that meant I wasn't going anywhere for a while. I felt myself lifted off the ground and placed back on the couch.

"Let me look her over. I'm not veterinarian, but I'm sure I'll be able to tell if there are any serious problems," said the father. When he started touching me, I jumped a little. I was not comfortable with a non-pack member touching me. Jacob placed his hand back on my head and started to scratch behind my ear. It felt really, really nice. It instantly calmed me and I felt like I was being reduced to a stupid house pet by letting a human pet me. The pack would never let me live this down if they saw it. I have no idea why his voice, or his touch calms me the way it did but for some reason, this Jacob person made me feel somewhat safe. Maybe it's just because I've been living in so much fear as of late, that the first person to show me some kindness, is who I'm going to register safety with. "Aside from her left front leg being broken, I don't see anything else wrong with her. She might be in some shock from getting hit by your car." He then started to pet me too. Eh, I wasn't going to complain. After my long run, I was ok with a little pampering. Now, if only they would bring out some water and some meat. I was starving! And tired. Very tired. I felt my eyes getting heavy. I rested my head down on my paws and wagged my tail slightly. I just wanted to let them know I was ok with their presence. If they trusted me to not hurt them, then I could trust them to not hurt me. The guy in the wheelchair wheeled out of the room and when he came back, he used materials he had gotten to wrap my leg.

"Do you think we should get her one of those cone things for her head so she doesn't rip that off?" asked Jacob. My head shot up and I glared at him. Really? If he puts one of those things on me I will kill him. I'm against the killing of humans, but I will so make an exception this one time.

"I don't think she would like that," said his dad, with a laugh. At least someone seemed to understand me. Then again, I bet he just heard me growling. I placed my head back down and tried to get some rest. If I was going to manage to sneak out of this place, I would need all the rest I could get. I think I would be safe for the night. "We might want to take her to someone tomorrow. I'm no expert on fixing broken bones and she will need it wrapped properly." I did not like the sound of that and it seemed Jacob didn't either.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I want someone else touching her." I noticed a smile appear on his father's face.

"She really is pretty Jake," he said, petting me again. Damn right I'm pretty. Well, at least I think I am as a wolf. My pelt was a very light grey/silver color. I wasn't a pure white, which I was thankful for. White wolves are rare and very important to the pack. If I had been a white wolf, I would have never been able to leave. If I did manage to get away, it wouldn't be just four dominants after me, it would have been the alpha male himself. I would never be able to out run him.

"Yeah, I guess she is," Jacob said. He sounded bitter, like he didn't want to agree.

"Don't push her away."

"We can't even understand each other. How do you expect me to not push her away. Dad, this is crazy and I refuse to believe this has happened. I have not imprinted on an animal. I should have never come back here. I should have stayed away. Not only do I have to deal with Bella marring that leech, but now I have to deal with this. Not to mention having to deal with everyone worrying about me every five seconds. I thought I wanted them to leave me alone before, it's going to be close to impossible now." I watched through my half opened eyes. Sleep had almost claimed me, but I was conscious enough to see Jacob stomp out of the room. His father was still petting me.

"Where are you going?" he called out to Jacob.

"I have patrol tonight." Patrol for what, I wasn't sure. I heard the house door open and then slam shut. The old man let out a heavy sigh.

"He'll accept it someday. I'm still not sure how this happened, but the sooner he accepts it, the sooner we can figure it out," his father said to himself, completely unaware that I could understand everything that they had both just said. "Maybe you'll be the one to bring my son back," he then said to me. I didn't understand what he was saying. It didn't really matter anyway. I would be out of here as soon as I was healed. Once I could run again, nothing was going to stop me.

__

A/N: Alright, so I know some people are going to ask, how come Jovie can't tell that Jacob is a werewolf? Well, from the part where she catches his scent, she knows something is different about him, but she really isn't too sure. The Twilight werewolves and the Wolf Lake werewolves are different. Think of it as a different breed of dog. Like comparing a German Shepherd to a Chihuahua. The people of Wolf Lake have never left Wolf Lake before. She knows there are other skinwalkers out in the world but she isn't about to go up to him and be like "hey are you one of us." One of the first rules of being a skinwalker is you don't tell others what you are. She already broke that rule in the first chapter, she isn't about to do it again.

As for Jacob, he just got back from running away after Eclipse, he's still really depressed about Bella, and now he thinks he has imprinted on an animal. He's a little too distracted to see that Jovie is not just your everyday wolf.

Last, as far as their imprinting goes, skinwalkers don't imprint, so Jovie has no idea what that means. Jacob didn't imprint on her the second he got out of his car because she was just an animal. He imprinted when he looked into her eyes, because that was the only part of her that was still human.

Any other questions? Feel free to ask and I'll answer them to the best of my ability! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

__

Thanks for the reviews! I have a question for everyone. Would anyone be against me bumping the rating up? I was working on some later chapters and found some themes went past pg13. If people are terribly against it, I'll rewrite the chapters and leave the loving out. Just please let me know what you think. I would hate to change the rating and have people stop reading.

I was surprised at how well I slept on my first night. I actually felt very safe and only woke up twice. The first time I woke up, I really needed to go to the bathroom. I couldn't just walk outside and I wasn't about to go on the floor. So, that left only one option. I flipped back into my human form. It was a pretty painful flip. My broken leg changed to a broken arm. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from crying out. The wrappings shred apart and were now on the floor. Crap, they were going to think that I tore it off. They best not give me a stupid cone to wear. Jacob was still out patrolling, or whatever, and I could tell his father was fast asleep in his room. I cradled my arm and tiptoed through the house until I found the bathroom. It was a mess, but what would you expect from a household with just two males living in it? I only knew this because I couldn't smell the presence of any female, or anyone else for that matter. I could be wrong, but then again, my nose is never wrong.

"Hello stranger," I said to my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I hadn't seen my face in a couple days. My light brown hair needed to be washed, and my skin was looking a little oily. I was dirty and I smelled. I needed a freaking bath, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. After I relieved myself (No, I didn't flush. I didn't want the old guy to wake up. How would I explain my presence if he did?), I started to explore the house a little. It was dark out. I'm guessing it was somewhere around one in the morning. I had no trouble seeing though. I spotted all these pictures hanging on the wall and I moved closer to look at them. They were pictures of a family that was clearly very happy. Some were pictures of the man, who was now in a wheel chair, fishing, with a boy that looked like Jacob. Wow, had he changed. Judging from the pictures, he looked like he's always been pretty tall, but now he just looked so much older than he did in these. I didn't even know how old he was, but he looked so much different from his pictures. Some of the pictures on the walls were of Jacob, his father and three other woman. Two of them were younger than the other one and I'm guessing they are Jacob's sisters. The other woman must be his mother. Either she died, she was away, or she left. Maybe they got that divorce thing humans do. I'll never understand that. Wolves mate for life. Leaving a mate is practically the same as killing yourself. A skinwalker is never the same after their mate is gone. They either become depressed or extremely aggressive.

My stomach growled, and I suddenly remembered how hungry I was. I left the pictures, found my way into the kitchen, and looked for something to eat. I found nothing that I could just take. Everything that I found would have to be cooked. Looks like eating would have to wait. I did get myself a big cup of water though. It felt nice to finally have something to drink. Maybe tomorrow one of them would make me something to eat. I really wish they would just let me leave. That way I could hunt for something and then be on my way. Then it hit me. What was I still doing in the house? Jacob was gone, his father was asleep. There wasn't anyone to stop me from leaving. I ran to the door and just as I was about to open it, I heard someone walking in front of the house. I quickly ran back to the couch and flipped back into my wolf. Just as I got settled back down, Jacob walked in. He slowly moved into the room I was in and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hello girl," he whispered. "Sorry that I was acting like such an ass earlier." I just wagged my tail and looked up at him. He lifted his hand to my head and pet me from the top, all the way down my back. He then let out a heavy sigh. Something was bothering him, I could tell. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. It's not like you can understand me." He removed his hand and placed it on his lap. I nudged it with my nose, begging him to continue petting me. He smiled slightly and did. Then I placed my head down on his lap. "This is different. You aren't growling. You starting to trust me?" I answered him with a yes but it came out as a bark. Jacob started laughing. "Sshh, you'll wake up dad. I'll take that bark as a yes though." We sat in silence for a couple minutes and then he moved to stand up. I don't know why, but I didn't want him to leave. His presence was calming. I grabbed hold of his pants with my teeth. "You don't want me to leave?" he asked. He sat back down and I placed my head back on his lap. "I bet you're lonely. You must miss your family, don't you?" I let out a heavy sigh. He had no idea. I did miss my mom and dad. They must be worried sick about me. Then again, the whole pack must be going crazy. The pack was a family, and we take care of each other. The only people that knew why I was missing was Nicholas and his friends. I bet they told the alphas they would go look for me, and that was their only reason for leaving. I bet they forgot to mention they killed a human and were now chasing the only person who knew. Sure, I was in the wrong for telling that human what we were, but I knew Mike wouldn't have told anyone. Yeah, I knew the alphas probably would have wanted him dead anyway, but Nicholas still needed permission. He would be in just as much trouble as me.

"I bet your pack misses you too. I know mine did when I left," Jacob said, taking me out of my thoughts. His pack? He had a pack? Maybe he meant family. "I just got back a couple days ago. I ran off thinking it would solve my problems, but of course, it didn't." I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes, giving him all my attention. "My girlfriend, well, she wasn't really my girlfriend, she left me for another guy." Ah, heartache, that's what's bothering him. "I'm sure you wolves never have to deal with someone leaving you. I don't know why I'm telling you this, like I said, you can't understand me. I guess it's just nice being able to tell someone this without having to worry about them understanding or talking back. Thanks for listening. I'll see you in the morning." He got up and I didn't stop him this time. I could have gone after him, and tried to make him feel better. What could I do though? I didn't know how to deal with broken hearts. I settled back down on the couch and found it harder to fall asleep this time.

The second time I woke up, it wasn't on my own accord. I woke up because two new males walked into the house. They were big, like Jacob. They wore the same cut off jeans that he had on yesterday, and like Jake, they weren't wearing shirts.

"Jake?" One of them called out.

"Hello boys," said Jacob's father, coming into the room.

"Hey Billy. Where's Jake?" So his dad's name was Billy, that was good to know. I was tired of calling him old man or guy in the wheel chair.

"Still sleeping. You can go wake him up though."

"No thanks. We don't want him to get angry at us, again," said the second guy. "We'll just wait for him to wake up." As they came farther into the room, they finally noticed me.

"This her?" the first one asked Billy.

"Jake told you about her?"

"He didn't need to tell us." The two new comers walked over towards me and I instantly felt uncomfortable. They smelled like Jake, different. Not like a normal human.

"I wouldn't get too close boys. She isn't that friendly." They just laughed and kept walking closer to me. I started growling and showing my teeth, but it didn't seem to phase them. I jumped off the couch, ignoring the pain that shot through my leg, and backed away from them. The pain wasn't as bad as it was yesterday, but it was still there. Stupid humans just didn't get that I wanted them to leave me alone. I kept backing away until I felt a wall behind me.

"Don't be scared wolf," said the first one.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you." I guess they didn't understand the signals of a distressed wolf. I was low to the ground, trying to make myself appear smaller. My tail was between my legs. The hair on my back was standing up, my teeth were bared, and my ears were flat against my head. Anyone who knew anything about wolves would know enough to stay away from me. When scared we can't be responsible for our actions. The same thing is true when we are injured. Unfortunately for them, I was both scared and injured. Good thing they didn't have a chance to get any closer.

"What are you doing?" came Jake's voice. He ran into the room and stood right in front of me. "Can't you see you're scaring her?"

"We weren't trying to. We just wanted to get to know the new woman in your life."

"Don't start Quil." Ok so that one's name was Quil. Weird name.

"Oh come on Jacob, we didn't mean any harm."

"Same with you Embry." And the other one's name was Embry. Another weird name.

"We weren't starting anything. We just wanted you to know that you have our full support with this," said Embry.

"I don't need support. Nothing is going to happen."

"Sure it isn't, look at you. You are already defending her. This really gives a whole new meaning to the words puppy love," said Quil, with a laugh. Embry was laughing along with him, and Jacob looked ready to kill.

"Yeah, just think about it, when it comes time for the wedding the only gifts we need to give are a rabies shot and maybe a flea collar," said Embry. I ignored the wedding comment, but I was angry over the ones about rabies and fleas. I so did not have fleas, and I did not have rabies either. However, if he wanted to joke about it, I was ready to give him a show. I moved around Jacob and started stalking the new boys. I was circling them and I kept growling. My body was low to the ground, and I looked ready to attack in a second.

"Hey, Jake, what is she doing?" asked Quil. He was no longer laughing.

"I think you angered her." He started laughing but then he stopped and picked me up off the ground. "What happened to you leg, girl? Where is you bandage?" He sounded upset, almost worried. I wanted to tell him that my leg was fine. I could already stand on it. By tomorrow I would be walking around fine. It would still be a little tender but it wouldn't be broken anymore. He put me back down on the couch and then left the room. When he came back, he brought bandages, and he rewrapped my leg. "So, is there a reason you guys are here this morning, or is it just to annoy me?"

"Sam has something to tell us. He sent us to get you," said Embry.

"Alright, lets go." Jacob then turned to me and gave me a quick pat on the head. "I'll see you later," he whispered. It was almost like he didn't want the others to hear him talking to me. The smirks on their faces let me know that they had heard just fine. Jacob led the way out and his two friends followed, giggling like little girls. That was one of the strangest moments of my life. The new woman comment and the one about the wedding left me so confused. I wish someone would tell me what was going on, but they still think I can't understand them. It would be so much easier if I could just tell them what I was.

"I bet you're glad the trouble is gone," said Billy, coming into the room. "Now, I know you must be hungry." He wheeled over and placed a plate of cooked hamburger on the floor in front of me. I got off the couch and smelled it. "I don't really know what to feed you, but I know its fine too feed this to domestic dogs. It should be alright." It was better than alright. I was too hungry to complain. I ate it quickly and then Billy placed a bowl of water down next to the plate. I barked my thanks and he just pat me on the head. I was seriously turning into a house pet. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this. As much as I appreciate Jacob and Billy taking me in, and caring for me, I needed to leave. I should be healed completely by tomorrow night, and that is as good a time as any to make a run for it.

__

Yes, I know this was short, but I have a lot going on this weekend and I won't be able to update. So, I figured a short update is better than no update at all.


	4. Chapter 4

__

So sorry for the long wait. I went to a couple parties, starting dating a new guy, and now I'm in the middle of moving. My life has been full of so much activity that I don't know what to do. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and thanks for all the reviews.

Call me a liar if you wish, but I can't help the way I feel. I had come up with the most elaborate plan to escape the Black house (I had found out that Billy and Jacob's last name was Black), but here I am, lying on Jake's bed, a week later. They feed me, gave me shelter, and gave me love. I had no reason to leave at all. Well, of course there was the problem that I had to stay in my wolf form most of the time, but besides that I was a pretty happy pup. Nicholas and his friends hadn't even tried anything. Why would I leave when I feel so safe here? My leg had healed after two days, just like I said it would. The two new men in my life were pretty impressed with my healing ability. I had to limp around a little just to make it seem like I wasn't fully healed. Besides my leg healing, another change that happened over the week was I no longer sleep on the couch. I actually have been sleeping on the end of Jacob's bed. He still does this patrol thing on some nights, but when he comes home, he likes to have me close to him. We spend most of our time staying up late and talking. Well, he does the talking I do the listening. I think he just likes telling me all his problems because I cant say anything back. If I could, I would tell him to just get over this Bella girl. She isn't worth his time. Unfortunately, I can't talk back, so I have to hear him go on and on about how she is going to marry a bloodsucker. I'm not sure what a bloodsucker is but from the sound of it, it can't be anything good.

Today ended up being one of the rare days that both Billy and Jacob were out of the house. I waited till I could tell they were both gone to move from my sleeping spot on Jake's bed. I finally had time to take a bath. Jacob went out with Quil and Embry. I'm still a little uncomfortable around them, but I'm getting used to them slowly. Another one of Jacob's friends came by the other day. His name was Sam, I think. He smelled just like the others. Different. I wasn't as nervous around him as I am Quil and Embry, but I'm not about to fully trust him either. The only ones I fully trust are Jacob and his dad. Jacob isn't home a lot but Billy doesn't seem to ever leave. That was why I was surprised when he went out today. Where he went, I'm not really sure. Some lady picked him up. I think her last name was Clearwater or something, I can't really remember her first name. I think she took him grocery shopping. I don't really care, just as long as the two of them were out of the house. I was just excited to finally get clean. I decided a bath was a smarter idea because it would be harder for me to hear if anyone came home if I was in the shower. That was the last thing I needed. One of them walking into the bathroom to find a wolf in the shower. How would I ever explain that one? As I flipped back into my human side, I turned on the hot water, climbed into the tub, and started to wash off all the dirt that had collected on my body. It felt so nice to finally clean off. I stretched my body out and that felt nice too. I had been a wolf too long. I missed my human side. I also missed having nice smooth legs. I had gone way too long without shaving, but I'm pretty sure no one cares to know about that. I stayed in my bath until the water started to get cold and my fingers got all wrinkled. The first thing I did when I got out was start to towel dry my hair. It would seem weird if I was still all wet when they both came home. Wet hair equals wet fur. I'd use a blow dryer but I couldn't find one. The pains of living with just two males.

As I continued to dry off, I froze as I heard a car pull up. I could also hear Billy talking to someone. He wasn't gone long at all. I thought he would have been gone longer. I tossed my towel in the hamper and ran back to the couch. I was about to flip back when I heard a familiar voice in my head.

_"Are you fond of this ungulate like you were Mike?" _Thankfully it wasn't Nicholas' voice. It was Calvin's. He was the smallest of the group. Out of all of them, he was the only one I had any chance against in a fight.

_"Touch him and I'll kill you," _I said through our mind link. I could hear that the lady and the car had left, thus leaving Billy alone in front of the house. Stupid, stupid. Why would he leave himself so open and vulnerable?

_"He means that much to you? What are you to him Jovie? His little pet?" _I ignored that question. I didn't really care what Calvin had to say. I just wanted to know where the others were. They were my main concern. There was no way I could take all of them, and if I was going to get Billy out of danger, I had to know everything I was going up against.

_"Where is Nicholas and the others? They would never leave someone as weak as you to do their work for them." _I heard him growl in my head and I knew I had to get outside fast. That would mean exposing myself, but I guess that was better than Billy's death.

_"I'll show you how weak I am." _I was outside standing in front of Billy just as Calvin came out of the clearing in the woods. He was in his human form and I was in mine.

"Who are you?" asked Billy. He sounded a mix between anger and surprise.

"I'll explain later," I whispered.

"No, I want to know who you are and what you were doing in my house."

"Billy will you be quiet?" I hissed. Now was not the time for him to be asking questions.

"How do you know my name?" I just ignored Billy and watched Calvin's every move.

"So, Jovie, you have told another ungulate your secret?" asked Calvin, as he reached us. I got into a protective stance. There was no way I was going to let him hurt Billy.

"Ungulate? Can't we just call him a human, or a person even?"

"You always were one to make friends with them."

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" asked Billy.

"No time for explanations Billy. Just get into the house," I said.

"He isn't going any where. He has seen to much. He will die and you will come back with me."

"Seen too much?" I asked. "He doesn't know anything and there is no way I'm going back. You can't make me." I felt my eyes flash in anger. Another "talent" us skinwalkers have is eye flashing. I wouldn't really call it a talent, I just didn't know what other word to use. Maybe a burden. Yeah, that's a better word. It's just another way to tell we aren't normal. Whenever we are taken over by anger or lust, our eyes flash. Usually a dark reddish color. Calvin's eyes flashed back at me and then he attacked. Within seconds we both flipped. I heard Billy's surprised gasp but it didn't distract me. There was no way I was going to let Calvin win this fight.

The fight wasn't going to last long at all. Calvin was already out of breath and could hardly stay standing. In all my anger, I surprised myself with how strong I actually was. Sure, he got in a couple good bites but they would heal by morning. I did more damage to him than he did to me. We had both backed off for a second and I was about to attack him again, when I heard a new voice in my head.

_"I'm impressed Jovie. You fight pretty good. It's a wonder you aren't one of the dominants." _This time the voice did belong to Nicholas. I looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. He had to be close but I just couldn't find him. I did notice Billy still watching with interest. I had to get him inside. Calvin looked completely warn out. He wasn't a threat to me anymore. I quickly flipped and ran over to Billy. I grabbed hold of his wheelchair and pushed him inside the house. I then locked the door.

"What's going on?" he asked. He was angry again. I turned to look at him to see his hand covering his eyes. Maybe he was afraid to look at me? I don't really know.

"Do you want the short version?" I asked.

"I want whatever version you are willing to give." I hesitated. Did I really want to tell another human my secret? I had just caused the death of one human I didn't want to cause the death of another. "I'm waiting," Billy said.

"This is going to sound crazy to you."

"Try me." I took a deep breath. There was no going back now.

"I'm a skinwalker," I whispered.

"A what?"

"A skinwalker or a werewolf, whatever you want to call it," I said a little louder. For some reason, he didn't really look that surprised. Well, the hand was still in front of his face, but he didn't seem scared at all.

"Alright, and what was all that about?" he asked. Why was he being so calm about this? I just changed from human to wolf right in front of him. That isn't normal! He shouldn't be calm. He should be freaking out like I am.

"Um, they are part of my pack," I said, as I ran to the window. I looked outside but I couldn't see them anywhere. Calvin wasn't even there anymore. He must have went back into the woods. "They've come to take me back home." I raced to another window and looked out it. I still couldn't see them.

"Did you do something bad?" Billy asked.

"No, not really. I just told a human what I was. They got angry, killed the human, I took off. Your son hit me, now I'm here. That's basically my story."

"Why do they want you to go back." Billy was sitting near the kitchen table so I went over and sat down.

"I left the pack, I left home. No one ever leaves home. It's kind of a rule." He still had his damn hand covering his face. "I promise I won't hurt you. You don't have to be scared to look at me." He started laughing. I couldn't understand why. This isn't a time to be laughing. This is no joking matter.

"I'm not scared of you at all."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"You aren't wearing any clothes."

"Oh," I said in confusion. Being naked isn't really a big deal with skinwalkers. We normally don't bother with clothing when we are spending time together in the woods. The only time we every really wear anything is when we are among humans. "Oh!" I said, in realization. I was among humans. I almost forgot. I could feel a blush come to my face and I tried to cover myself up a bit. Billy was still laughing at me and I found myself laughing along. I wasn't really laughing because it was funny, it was more of a "this is awkward" laugh.

"So, is it ok if this stays between you and me?" I asked. He looked at me for the first time since coming into the house. "I mean, there is no reason to tell Jake about this. I'm sure you want me to leave anyway. You could just tell him that the wolf ran away." Billy had a serious look on his face now.

"I don't want you to go away. It's pretty clear that you are in some kind of trouble. I'll help in any way I can. My home is your home."

"But I don't want to get you into trouble." It was very nice of him to offer me some kind of protection but it was obvious that he had no idea what he was up against. Four dominant skinwalkers against one skinwalker, an older man in a wheelchair, and a brokenhearted guy, yeah we didn't stand a chance.

"There won't be any trouble for me. Jake will make sure of that. As for you, my son will protect you with his life."

"I know Jake has gotten pretty attached to me as his new pet, but I don't think he would go as far as risking his life to fight off four wolves for me."

"He doesn't care for you just as a pet." I wasn't really sure what he was getting at but I still didn't want Jake to know what I was.

"I still think it would be better if you didn't tell him what I was."

"I won't tell him," Billy said. I let out a relieved sigh. "You're going to tell him."

"What?"

"Jovie. It is Jovie, isn't it?" I shook my head yes. He must have heard Calvin call me my name. In all this craziness, I had forgotten to officially introduce myself. Good thing Billy was a good listener. "You have to tell him."

"No, really I don't. I can stay in my wolf form for as long as I want. We can go on pretending none of this ever happened." He then gave me one of those stupid glares that parents give their kids when they say something completely stupid. "Alright, fine, I'll tell him tonight."

"I don't think you'll have to wait till tonight to tell him."

"Why do you say that?" Billy was sitting near the kitchen window and was currently looking out it.

"He's running toward the door right now." I ran to the window and looked out. I could see Jacob heading this way. "You better head up to his room and find something to put on. My son will be in shock when he finds out what you are but he'll be in even bigger shock if you aren't wearing any clothes," Billy said with a laugh. I sprinted to Jake's room and looked around for anything. All I could find was an white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I but both of them on, even though I could tell they were dirty. Eh, I would be able to shower now without sneaking around. I could wash up soon enough. I was pretty much swimming in the clothes, they were so big, but that wasn't what had my attention. What had my attention was a nasty looking bite on my thigh. It wasn't too deep but it needed to be treated. I sat down on the bed and pulled my leg close to me. I then started to lick at the wound. Skinwalker saliva is like nature's antibiotic. The bite would be gone by morning. Once the bleeding stopped I started licking at a smaller wound that was lower on my leg. I had a couple more bite marks on my arms that I would take care of in a minute. I was so focused on healing myself that I barely registered the front door opening, Jacob coming into the house, Billy telling his son that there was something important he needed to warn him about, and Jacob opening his bedroom door. I did register the look of shock on Jacob's face when he saw me. It wasn't even shock because he knew what I was. It was shock because there was a girl, wearing his clothes, sitting on his bed, licking herself. What person wouldn't be in shock at finding that. Actually, I think some guys might find that exciting, but I won't get into that right now. Then again, the look in his eyes almost looked like he recognized me. Like he knew exactly who I was. There was no way he could though. I was a human. I didn't look like a wolf at all. Well, maybe my eyes. They always stay the same, but there is no way he would be able to recognize who I was just because of my eyes. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him.

"Hey Jacob," I said, slowly. He didn't say hello back to me. He just turned around and walked out of the room.

"Dad!" he yelled out. "What is going on?" I let out a heavy sigh. This was going to be more difficult to explain than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

__

So, I remember this one time I was reading this story by this author that I really liked. She used to update her stories all the time and then she got a boyfriend and just stopped writing. She claimed that he took up all her time and it was harder to write story romance when she was living a real life romance herself. At the time I was so pissed, but now I totally understand where she was coming from. My new boyfriend makes story romance so real and he is taking up all my time. I just feel horrible that I haven't had a lot of time to write! I'm not stopping this story until its finished, I just want it to be known that updates will not be every day.

Thanks so much everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy that people are loving this story as much as I do!

"Jacob, come on," I called after him. "There's no need to run away." I followed him out of the room to find him glaring at his father. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he had this cute pout on his face.

"Someone just please tell me what is going on," he said.

"Where to start." I looked over at Billy and he gave me a reassuring smile. "Well, I bet you're wondering where the wolf is," I said with a laugh. The glare was now redirected to me. I guess he didn't find this a good time for joking around. Well, excuse me for liking humor and trying to lighten up the mood.

"What are you?" Jacob demanded. He started advancing on me and I was forced to take a couple steps backward. I never knew he could seem so scary but he just had such a look of anger on his face, that I was afraid to mess with him. I gave him an innocent smile, that almost asked "what are you talking about?" He didn't buy that smile for a second. "You are clearly the wolf, so what are you?" My smile left my face. How did he already know?

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You have the same hazel eyes." I just looked at him. How the hell did he notice that? That simple detail was normally overlooked by humans but for some reason he picked right up on it. I guess I couldn't keep this from him, like I wanted to. He was too smart and I was going to have to tell him the truth. Just great. Now I have two humans I have to worry about protecting. I'm never going to leave this place.

"Yes, I am the wolf," I said softly.

"And that would make you a what? Werewolf?"

"We prefer skinwalkers but you can call me a werewolf if you want to." He still looked angry. He was shaking even. I reached out my hand and placed it on his bare shoulder. Did he every wear shirts? I don't think so. The second my hand touched his skin, I quickly pulled away. His skin was so damn hot I wouldn't be surprised if I could fry an egg on him. Now that would be a sight to see. "Are you sick?" I asked. "You're burning up."

"He's always that hot, why haven't you felt it before?" asked Billy. Always that hot? That can not be healthy. Why wasn't he in the hospital?

"With all the fur, I guess I couldn't really feel it."

"So, you're a werewolf. Why didn't you just tell us?" asked Jacob. He was ignoring the previous conversation about his body temp, but if he didn't give a shit about his health then I wasn't about to. Forgive me for caring. Looks like the conversation was back to me. I gave him an "are you crazy" look.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"No I'm serious."

"That's not something you just go up to someone and tell." Like I would really just waltz right up to the nearest person and be like, hey guess what, I'm a werewolf. That would go over well. I would find myself in a straight jacket before I knew it.

"We took care of you, clearly you could trust us." His voice was starting to get louder and I was having trouble controlling my own temper.

"Ok, one, I wouldn't have needed taking care of if you hadn't hit me in the first place. Two, it's kind of a rule to never tell humans what we are. Three, I had no idea if I could trust you." Now, I was yelling. This was looking like it was going to be an all out yelling match.

"You're the one who ran out in the middle of the road. It's not my fault I hit you. And what do you mean you had no idea if you could trust us? We healed you, gave you food, a nice place to stay. What normal person would do that for a wolf?"

"I would have healed on my own if you had left me where I was or you could have just let me leave once I was better. I was never going to stay as long as I did but you wouldn't let me out of your sight. When you weren't home it was like you made your dad look after me. I was never alone! If you had just let me go, you wouldn't even need to know what I am. We wouldn't even be fighting right now."

"So you just randomly decided to tell us the truth?"

"No, I didn't want to tell you at all."

"Then why did you?"

"If you must know, I'm in some trouble with a couple of my pack members and they were going to attack your father. I saved him and it resulted in him finding out." After I said I saved his dad, he looked like he was at a loss of words. Like he wanted to say something but couldn't think of what to say. A thank you would be nice.

"So, you're in trouble, what did you do?"

"I did nothing, well, I told someone what I was, but I didn't do the real crime. I just ran. I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"I don't either, because I don't care. I want you out of the house. We can't trust you."

"Jake!" Billy said. I had forgotten he was even in the room. He was quiet during our whole yelling match.

"No dad, she isn't to be trusted."

"She's staying."

"If he doesn't want me here, then I will leave," I said.

"See, she wants to go," said Jacob, going over to the door and opening it for me. I walked over and stood right in front of him.

"I bet you want your clothes back too, don't you?" I asked, and took off his shirt. I tossed it at him and the second he caught it, he pushed it back into my hands. His face was all red, but that didn't stop him from staring at my chest. "What you've never seen a pair before?" I asked with a laugh. "What are you? 20?"

"16," he whispered.

"No way!"

"I am," he growled. "Now, would you put my shirt back on." His blush was getting redder. I started laughing harder.

"Wow, 16. You look a lot older. I never would have thought I was older than you. Sure, only by a year, but still." I pulled the shirt back on just as Billy made his way over to us to shut the door.

"Jovie is staying," he said to Jacob.

"Jovie?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Hi, my name is Jovie," I said, holding out my hand for him to shake it. He just looked at my hand. He didn't hold his back out. I put mine down when I figured out he wasn't about to greet me kindly. "Ok," I said out of awkwardness.

"Whatever. She can stay if she wants, I'm going out for a run." He went to reopen the door, but I stepped in front of it. No way was I letting him think he won the fight. I always win. Well, not always, but I would like to think that I could win this one.

"Ok, I really don't understand why you are so pissed off," I said.

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk."

"And I liked you better when you thought I couldn't understand." He froze when I said that. Oops. In so little words, I just let him know that I understood every single word he had said to me over the past week. Every secret he shared, every deep, dark feeling, I now knew about. The look I saw in his eyes almost broke my heart. He looked so broken, so betrayed.  
"Like I said, I'm going out for a run," he said, he pushed me out of the way, opened the door and then took off. I kind of just stood there. I was unsure of what I should do. I knew I was going to go after him but I was stalling. I really didn't want to upset him even more. I was already feeling like crap. I should have just left my big mouth shut. All it seems like I'm doing lately is hurting people. Maybe I should just go off and live somewhere alone and away from everyone. People wouldn't get hurt and more importantly, people wouldn't get killed. Ugh, I'm such a mess up! I jumped as I felt Billy's hand come down on my shoulder.

"Give him time. He isn't normally this upset. He's just, well, he's just dealing with some issues right now." Billy was really a good father. He was always trying to help out. Always looking out for Jacob. It made me think of my own parents. I hadn't talked to them in forever. They must be worried sick. I had to call them. First though, I had to go find Jake and bring him back. We had to talk about this. Talk, not yell.

"I'm going to go find him," I said. I walked outside and noticed the light rain that started to fall. Why does it always rain when things go wrong? When people are upset? Stupid weather.

Before I took off running, I played it smart and took a good smell of my surroundings. I soon realized two things. One, Jacob took off running into the woods. Two, I could still smell Nicholas and the others in the same area that Jacob just ran to. Good job Jacob. Way to run right into danger. I was going to have to fight because there was no way I was letting Nicholas kill another one of my friends. And yes, even though Jake was mad at me, I still considered him a good friend. I might not have been able to talk back to him, but we still bonded. I started running at full speed toward the woods. I didn't flip because I wanted to be able to find Jake and get him to come back inside. I wouldn't be able to talk to him in my wolf, so I would have to sacrifice my full speed for the use of language. I ran right into the woods and, to my discomfort, right into a body. I let out a very unlady like grunt and hit the ground.

"Why did you follow me?" I let out a sigh of relief when I heard Jake's voice.

"Thank god I found you."

"Why is that?"

"We have to get back into the house."

"Again, why is that?"

"Do you have to be so difficult?" I asked. Really, I was trying to save his life here. He could at least work with me a little.

"With you? Yes." I grabbed hold of his arm and started to pull. To my surprise he didn't budge.

"How is it that I can't move you?"

"Cause you're weak?"

"No, really. Skinwalkers have pretty good strength. I should be able to move you with no problem." He looked a little nervous, and had some pretty shifty eyes. Like he was trying to avoid looking at me.

"Maybe I'm just stronger than the average person."

"No that's not it." This was the last straw. I wanted some answers. He was so different from the average person that there was no way he could be human. He was abnormally warm, he noticed the small detail of my eyes, he goes on "patrol" at random times at night, he's pretty strong, he sometimes growls, and to top it all off, he doesn't even smell like a human. He was different and I wanted to know how different he was. "What are you?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it again. The shifty eyes returned and then all of a sudden he pulled me roughly behind him. He was in what we normally called a defensive stance, one of his arms was twisted behind his back, and wrapped tightly around my waist. He was holding me against his back. I could hear a growl forming low in his throat and I looked at him with questioning eyes, even though he couldn't see me cause I was behind him. "Jake? What is it?" I whispered. Then I heard laughing. Male laughing. My eyes moved quickly, looking all around us. We were surrounded. How the hell did I not notice them before? Calvin was to our right. Nate was to our left. Garrett was behind us and walking right up to us in the front was Nicholas. A smirk was present on his face. I want to walk up to him and slap it right off.

"Jovie, you just keep making so many new friends," Nicholas said to me, but he was looking at Jacob. "It's a shame that we will have to kill this one, along with his father." I wiggled out of Jacob's strong hold. It wasn't an easy task considering he was stronger than me. I walked up to Nicholas and looked him straight in the eyes. It was a challenge. I wasn't going to act submissive anymore. He didn't seem to like that.

"I won't let you kill them. I'll go back with you, just leave them alone."

"That's not a good enough deal. I'm already going to make you go back with us, you need to offer me something better my dear."

"I won't let you kill them," I repeated. "I'll fight you." Nicholas laughed at that.

"You won't win. Now, you best think of something fast if you really want to save your new friends." I knew what he wanted. It was the one thing I could offer him. I looked back at Jacob and gave him a small, sad smile. He looked confused and angry. I then looked back at Nicholas and adverted my eyes. I submitted to him.

"I'll be your mate." I said it so soft I wouldn't be surprised if no one heard me, but to my surprise, Jacob's mysterious growling got louder.

"You will not," Jacob said. He was by my side in a second and I had no idea how a human could move so fast. I had to be right, this guy was no human. Jacob grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me back away from Nicholas, who did not look so happy himself. "Come on Jovie, we're going home," Jacob then said to me. I was surprised twice. Once when he said my real name and didn't call me "girl," and the second time when he said we were going "home." I didn't say anything, I just let him guide me past the others skinwalkers and toward the exit of the woods. We didn't make it out of the woods, in fact we didn't make it very far before Nicholas was standing in front of us.

"Are you challenging me?" he asked Jacob.

"Nope, I'm not challenging you. We're just leaving," Jacob said, in this very calm and cool voice. Nicholas looked very confused. Jacob walking away with me would have seemed like a challenge back in Wolf Lake. Nicholas had every right to be confused. Hell, I was confused. Why did Jacob even care if I became Nicholas' mate or not?

"So you aren't challenging me? Alright, Jovie come on lets go." He reached out his hand for me but Jacob pulled me away.

"Don't even think of touching her," he said.

"You are confusing me," said Nicholas. "You aren't going to challenge me for the right to be her mate, yet you won't let me touch her?"

"She already is my mate," Jacob said.

"What?" I asked. I was shocked that he would even say something like that. Nicholas let out a laugh and this time his hand did manage to grab me. He pulled me away from Jacob and held me tight against his body. He started to smell my hair.

"Funny," he said. "She doesn't smell like you." He then roughly fisted his hand in my hair and pulled it so my neck was exposed. I let out a small hiss of pain. "She isn't showing any markings of being mated to you." His hold on my hair tightened painfully, causing me to whimper. I looked up and noticed his eyes flash red. He shoved me to the ground and I rolled on to my back, in a submissive posture. I didn't want him to take out his aggression on me. "Jovie is unmated, and once I finish you off, I plan on making her mine." His eyes flashed again and then he flipped.

"Jacob run!" I screamed. He didn't run though. He let out one final growl and then I watched in horror as his clothing tore apart and he transformed into a wolf. No, not a normal wolf. Not a skinwalker wolf. He was huge. A huge, furry, russet colored wolf. He was so much bigger than Nicholas. Hell, he was so much bigger than our alpha. He could take on the whole pack and win in a second. As he was fighting Nicholas, it looked like he wasn't even putting in any effort. In fact, it looked like he was grinning, laughing even. Calvin, Nate, and Garrett looked like they wanted to jump in and help, but they were in such shock themselves that they just stood there, mouths hanging open. The fight was over before it even started. Nicholas just started running away, and the other guys started to follow him.

_"This isn't over Jovie. We'll be back and with others. You can count on that!" _I heard Nicholas say in my head. I wasn't even worried. In fact, I wasn't even paying attention to them. I was still sitting on the ground, just watching Jacob. When the others were well out of sight, Jacob flipped back into his human form. This time he wasn't wearing any clothes and, my god, was he beautiful. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I hesitated at first but then placed my hand in his. He lifted me off the ground, as if I weighed nothing. We started walking back to his house. We were silent. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I had a million questions. Before we made it out of the woods I stopped walking. He was still holding my hand, which I hadn't realized until that second, and when I stopped it forced him to stop walking as well. I pulled my hand away from his own. He turned and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Are you a skinwalker?" I asked.

"We prefer werewolves, but you can call me a skinwalker if you want to," he said, with this impish grin appearing on his face. He grabbed onto my hand again and started pulling me along. Well, at least I knew I was right. Jacob Black was no human.


	6. Chapter 6

__

Did everyone see the new trailer for Twilight that came out today? It's so good. I can't wait for the movie..

So, um, thanks for the reviews and hope you all like this chapter!

We both were sitting on his bed, Indian style, facing each other, looking each other in the eyes. We were both unsure of what to ask first. So many questions running through our minds. At first I didn't want to be alone with him, but Billy thought it would be a good idea if we both got to know each other better now that I could talk. Why he wanted me to get to know Jacob better, I'm not really sure. It wasn't the fact that he was a werewolf that scared me, it was the fact that there were other creatures out in the world that were like skinwalkers, only different. Bigger. He could kill me in a second if I made one false move. Not that I thought he would hurt me, but one can never be too careful. It felt like we had been sitting there for hours, just looking at each other. Really, it was only a couple minutes.

"Ok, so maybe we should go over what's the same about us and what's different," I said, starting the conversation.

"My whole pack might be interested in finding out about you, so maybe we should just wait till they are here to listen too. I wouldn't want to have to make you repeat everything." Great, I get to meet the whole pack. I hope his isn't as big as mine.

"That's fine, I guess. Can I just ask one thing?"

"Sure."

"Why did you tell Nicholas that I was already your mate?" He instantly looked uncomfortable. "I mean, you saved me, and I'm very grateful, but I thought you wanted me gone. If ever there was ever a chance to get rid of me, that was it."

"I don't want to get rid of you."

"But you said you couldn't trust me. Then you basically kicked me out of your house."

"I was angry. You had just reminded me that you knew all of my problems. I didn't think you understood me at all. Then I find out you understood everything."

"I guess that's kind of my fault. Sorry about that. You don't know how hard it was for me to not say anything."

"And what would you have said?"

"I would have told you to get over that girl and move on with your life. I might not have ever been in love, but I know enough to not cry over someone who doesn't want me."

"Like you said, you've never been in love," he said. He looked a mix between hurt and angry. I guess I could have been a little more sympathetic but really, he needed to get over her. It was just yesterday he was telling me how much he missed seeing her and how he wished he could just hold her one more time. Now that I know that he is a werewolf, it seems a little weird for him to act this way. The guys in my pack would never act like that. They would fight for a mate not cry about her being lost. I guess I just have a lot to learn about the ways of his pack.

"When do I get to meet your pack?" I asked, changing the subject. I know he didn't answer my question, but I would get the answer out of him later. No need to bug him about it now.

"In an hour or so."

"So soon?"

"We are having a bonfire tonight, I might as well drag you a long." Drag me along? That makes me feel all kinds of welcomed.

"Well, I don't want to be a burden."

"You wont be."

"Alright. As long as they wont mind me being there."

"They won't, trust me." I just smiled at him and nodded my head. I know my pack wouldn't want some random new person on their territory but if he knew they wouldn't mind, I wasn't going to fight him on it. "Can I ask you a question now?" He then asked. He never answered mine, but I guess there is no harm in him asking one. Now, will I give him an answer, that's a different thing.

"Shoot."

"What did Nicholas mean when he said you weren't showing any markings of being mated?" I just looked at him like he was crazy. How did he not understand that. It was pretty self explanatory.

"He meant what he said. I don't have any mating marks."

"Mating marks?"

"You know, the mark you give to your lover when the two of you decided to become mates." He still looked confused.

"I still don't get what you are saying," he said.

"When you guys mate with someone what do you do?"

"Um, get married?" It was my turn to be confused.

"You don't have a mating ceremony?" I asked, in shock. Not having a mating ceremony was unheard of. Just getting married was so, well, so human.

"None of us are mated yet."

"What?" How could that be possible? Clearly their parents have mated. And their parents parents, and so on. No mating would mean no pups. No pups would mean no future pack.

"Most of us are only 16."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad's human. So are the rest of the pack's parents."

"That's right! You're dad is human. I never really pieced that together. Wow. So when are we meeting with your pack again? I have so many things I want to ask." I was starting to get excited. These wolves were interesting. They were so different than us. Jacob started laughing at me. The excitement must have been clear on my face.

"We'll go in a little bit," he said, still laughing. "Now, please answer my question. I just want to know what these marks are."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Well, after two skinwalkers decide to become mates, the next time they are being intimate, they will bite each other."

"They bite each other?"

"Yes. Right at the point between the shoulder and neck. The male normally does it first. He just sinks his teeth into that spot and it will leave a mark. The mark will carry his scent and it lets all other skinwalkers know that she is his mate. After he removes his teeth the female will bite next. It's that simple."

"Wow. I guess we will have a lot of questions for you too." I laughed softly, but then remembered I had something to do before I could go meet his pack. I had to call my parents to let them know that I was alive. I had put it off long enough. This was not going to be very fun.

"Do you think I could use your phone?" I asked.

"Sure." He got up off the bed and then tossed me a cordless. I dialed my home phone number and waited two rings. My mother was the one to answer.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi mom."

"Jovie!" I then heard her call for my father and he picked up on a different phone.

"Jovie is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad it's me."

"Where are you? Are you hurt? Have you been captured?" asked my mom. A couple years ago, one of the females from my pack got lost and was captured by some humans. They weren't normal humans, they were humans who knew things about us. They like to do experiments and try to figure out everything they can about us. It's people like them that make us so secretive about what we are.

"No mom, I'm fine. I'm not really sure where I am but I'm safe." It wasn't a lie. I still haven't found out where I was. I really should ask Jacob or Billy when I get off the phone.

"Jovie, I want you to come home right now," said my dad.

"I can't do that dad."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you much, but I'm in a little trouble and running was my only option."

"You aren't in Wolf Lake are you?" asked mom.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked dad.

"I promise, I'm fine. I just need you to not tell the pack that I called you. Just go on acting like this phone call never happened. I'll come home when I can."

"Please, come home. Whatever this trouble is, we'll help you," said mom. I could tell she was starting to cry. This was killing me. I hated putting my parents through this much pain, but if I went home, there would be even more trouble. I wouldn't put them through that.

"I'm sorry mom. I can't come home. I'll call again when I can." I then hung up on them. That had to have been the hardest phone call I have ever made in my whole life. I squeezed my eyes closed tight and fought off the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I would not cry. I felt a gentle touch on the middle of my back, and I turned my watery eyes to Jacob. I could feel my throat tighten but I wasn't going to cry. I can't cry, I'm too strong for that. Damn, I let one tear escape. I wiped it away, but it was quickly replaced by another one. And then another.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I just nodded my head, as more tears started to stream down my face. I missed my parents, I missed my home, and I had kept all my human emotions trapped inside my body for much too long. I should have cried much sooner but it's kind of hard to cry when you are a wolf. I spent over a week as a wolf, I never got the chance to just, let it go.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine," I said. I turned away from him, not wanting him to see my tears, but he just pulled me into a tight hug. It felt awkward at first, on both parts. Like he didn't know how to comfort me. It was awkward for me because this was the first non-pack member I was letting touch me, in my human form that is. I tried to pull away from him, but when I realized he wasn't going to let go, I relaxed against him. My head rested on his chest, the beating of his heart started to calm me down a bit. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and I found my arms wrapped around his middle. We just stood there. Neither of us saying anything. He just offered me comfort and I willingly took it. When my tears finally stopped, I pulled away. This time he let me. He did keep one arm around my shoulder though.

"Sorry I used you as a human tissue," I said, rubbing my hands against my eyes. I bet I looked like a hot mess.

"Anytime," he said, shyly. He then let me go completely. "So, um, are you hungry?" He was trying to change the subject. He picked the right topic.

"Starving. I could eat a whole deer by myself!" He let out a soft laugh and then smiled at me.

"After living off of what we fed you for a week, I wouldn't be surprised if you could eat more than one deer by yourself."

"If I have cooked hamburger one more time, I think I'll start crying all over again."

"Please, no more crying. I promise to get you real food if you just keep the tears under control."

"Deal. Real food though that's the only way I wont cry."

"Sam's imprint Emily always cooks for us. There will be plenty of food there tonight." Damn, that imprint word again. I don't even know what an imprint is.

"Sam is the alpha, right?" I asked.

"Right," said Jake. He opened the door to his room and started leading me out of it. I started to follow him.

"And imprint, that's what I am to you, right?"

"Right, wait, what?" He stopped walking, which forced me to bump right into him.

"What is an imprint? You and your dad kept calling me that but I don't understand what it is." He started to look really nervous, and those shifty eyes returned.

"Skinwalkers don't imprint?" he asked.

"Nope. So, what is it?"

"Oh, um, it's, well, I'll tell you later," he said quickly, and then started walking again. He opened the front door and then yelled out to his dad that we were leaving. I followed him outside and then jumped in front of him. This caused him to stop walking and he looked down at me.

"Tonight when we talk with the pack? You'll tell me then?" I asked, giving him a smile, I hoped he couldn't say no to.

"Yeah, sure. I'll, um, tell you then."

"Good. Now, lead the way." I started taking my shirt off but before I could pull it over my head his hands were pulling it back down.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked, in shock. The look on his face almost made me laugh.

"Taking my clothes off. I can't flip if I'm wearing clothes."

"Flip?"

"Yeah, you know, change into a wolf."

"We call it phasing."

"Well, I can't phase while I'm wearing clothes."

"Why do you need to phase?"

"How else are we going to get to this bonfire?"

"I was thinking we could just walk. It's not that far."

"Oh, well, don't I feel stupid," I said with a laugh. He laughed along with me. It wasn't an awkward laugh. It felt natural. Actually, just talking with him felt very natural. He was easy to talk to. We started walking again. Not in silence, just an easy conversation about nothing really important. He was right when he said it wouldn't take long to get to our location. I quickly found us at a beach of sorts. A huge fire was going and there was a group of really tall people. They were as tall as Jacob, so I was guessing it was his pack. Being tall must be one of their things. I was surprised that there wasn't that many of them. Their pack was so much smaller than ours. It was strange actually.

"So, are you ready to meet the pack?" asked Jacob, as we got closer to them.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said. As we reached the group, I noticed they all had stopped talking and were now watching me with very surprised and curious eyes. Curious I could understand. The surprised part, I wasn't too sure about. Had Jacob already told them about me? I was about to find out.

__

Yeah, I know. I so shouldn't have stopped it here, but I had too. The next chapter will be where she meets everyone. It should be very exciting!


	7. Chapter 7

__

So, I'm going to really try and start to pump out chapters. I want to finish this story before Breaking Dawn comes out. I just know that something dramatic is going to happen to Jacob in that book and once that something happens, this story will no longer work. Once that happens, I'll be so very angry and I wont want to finish it. So, my plan is to write as much as I possibly can and then have it finished before Aug. 1st. Yes, the first, not the second. I'm going to the midnight release of the book, so I wont be able to post anything that day. So, um, if everything works according to my plans, Chapters should be popping up more frequently.

Again, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. They make me so happy!!

"Jacob?" asked Sam, as we approached them. The confusion was clear on his face. Well, it was clear on everyone's face.

"Everyone, this is Jovie," Jake said. "Jovie, this is, um, everyone."

"Wow, Jake, that clears it all up," I said to him. Then I turned to the group of curious people and smiled at them. "I'm Jovie, I'm a skinwalker. This meaning I'm the wolf that he hit with his car last week." Everyone's eyes got really big, and they even took a couple of steps back. Well, not everyone. Quil and Embry came up to me and they both crushed me in a big hug. It was like a Jovie sandwich.

"I so knew there was something different about you," said Quil. "I told Embry the first day we met that you didn't seem like a wolf at all."

"Actually, I was the one that told him that," said Embry.

"Wait, so, you're like us?" I looked at the new voice, to see a younger looking guy. He was still much taller than me. "I'm Seth, by the way."

"Well, I'm kind of like you, only smaller. We don't get nearly as big as you guys get. That is if you all get as big as Jake."

"Around the same size," said Sam. He didn't look as welcoming as Embry, Quil, and even Seth. He had every right to be questionable though. He was the alpha, he needed to look out for his pack. "How did this discovery happen?"

"Billy found out about me. Then he made me tell Jake what I was."

"And how did you find out about us?"

"I'm in some trouble with my pack and Jake was protecting me."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Sam sounded worried, and I was scared for a second that he was going to make me leave so his pack didn't have to deal with any of my "troubles."

"It's all taken care of," Jake said, putting an arm around me and walking me closer to the fire. I took a step away from him once we were by the fire. Not because I didn't want him touching me, but with his body heat and the fire, I felt so overheated. I could still feel everyone's eyes on me, but it didn't seem like anyone was going to challenge me being there. That was a good thing, I didn't feel like fighting tonight.

"So, who is hungry?" came a female voice. I noticed two woman walk up to the group. They were caring plates of food, but it wasn't the food that I noticed. What I noticed was they were human. My eyes were the ones getting big now and I started to back up. I didn't get far. I bumped into Jake's chest, not even knowing he was now standing behind me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but I noticed everyone was waiting for the same answer.

"Um, well, they're human."

"And?" asked Jake.

"What are they doing here?" One of the females, handed Sam the food she had, walked over to me, and held out her hand. I just looked at it. I didn't want to be rude, but I was completely confused on what was going on.

"Hi, I'm Emily," she said, with a smile. Her hand was still stretched out, so I slowly put my hand in hers for a shake.

"Jovie."

"I'm Kim," said the other girl, who was now standing next to Emily. I just smiled and nodded at her. This was strange. Humans, at a werewolf party. This would never be ok in Wolf Lake. Unless.. Oh Man. They weren't going to eat them, were they? What other reason would they have for being here. The only time humans are every invited to our parties, is when they found out about us and we brought them there to "keep them silent." I know Jake said something about Emily being Sam's imprint. Would that make an imprint be someone a werewolf is meant to kill? Does that mean Jake is meant to kill me? That could be his reason for not telling me what an imprint is. I started to panic. I could feel my heart beating faster and my scenes were now on high alert. I was ready to flip in a second if I needed to.

"Jovie?" asked Jake. He must be able to see my panic. "Are you alright?" He placed his hand on my shoulder but I pulled away. I could see the hurt in his eyes but I was too upset to care.

"I don't know what you wolves are trying to pull, but I'm not into hurting humans," I practically yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"Hurting humans? We protect humans," Sam said. He sounded very offended. Well, I was offended for not being filled in on what an imprint was, and what these humans were doing here.

"Then what are they doing here?" I asked, pointing at the humans.

"Are you stupid?" came a new voice. I noticed another female, walking over to me. She was not human. She was just as tall as the other male werewolves and she smelled like them too. "Emily is Sam's imprint and Kim is Jared's." She pointed at one of the guys and I could only guess that that made him Jared.

"One, I don't know what an imprint is and two, the only reason a human hangs out with wolves is if the wolves plan on making them a snack."

"You eat humans?" asked Quil, giving me a disgusted face. I noticed that Sam had pulled Emily behind him and Jared had done the same to Kim. The other werewolves were now starting to form a circle around me. They were in defensive stances. I expected Jake to be doing the same thing, but to my surprise, he pulled me close to him. He looked ready to kill anyone who even dared to touch me.

"No! I'm just saying humans are never allowed around skinwalkers unless they know too much. Apparently, you werewolves don't mind them knowing what you are," I said, trying to defend myself. Everyone back off but they didn't look relaxed at all. They looked ready to fight if they had too.

"How can I put this so you'll understand," said Jake. He looked like he was thinking really hard, or like he didn't really want to tell me the truth. "The reason they know what we are and are allowed to know is because, Emily is Sam's mate and Kim is Jared's."

"You two mated to humans?" I asked in shock. Now I was super confused. That is a big no no where I come from. Not only is it looked down upon because it would be letting a human in on the secret, but it's also a bad idea incase a child is conceived. Half breed pups almost never survive their first flip. Them having too much human blood makes it almost impossible.

"They didn't mate in the way skinwalkers do. Jared and Kim are just dating for now, and Emily is Sam's fiancé," said Jake. "I guess it's a little more human than you are used to."

"That's an understatement. I'm not even supposed to hang out with humans outside of school, forget dating one."

"I think there is a lot we have to learn about each other," said Sam. "But first, lets eat and then we can talk." I figured I would have to wait to eat, considering I was the new person, err, wolf. It would normally put me at the bottom of the ranks, but I noticed that everyone was just digging into the food. There was no order, no ranks. Sam should have had the first pick of food but everyone seemed to be eating the same portions, the same quality, and at the same time. I was trying to figure out how to reach some of the food when a plate was handed to me.

"It can get a little crazy around feeding time." I took the plate from the hands of the female werewolf. She wasn't smiling at all. In fact she looked rather pissed off.

"Thanks," I said softly. "I'm Jovie."

"I noticed." I waited for her to tell me her name but when she started to eat off of her own plate, I realized she wasn't going to offer her name freely.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Leah."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Whatever," she said, and then walked away. I watched her walk of and sit down on the ground, by the fire. I wasn't sure if she was acting rude on purpose, or if it was really something I had done to upset her.

"Don't mind her," said Jake. I jumped at the sound of his voice. I hadn't noticed him move to stand next to me. "She isn't the nicest of people."

"She got me some food, that makes her ok in my book."

"Come on, lets go sit down." I followed him and we sat near the fire, on the other side of Leah. Jake then pointed out the rest of the pack so I would know everyone's names. I finished my food and when everyone else seemed to be done, they came and sat down near us. Emily was close to Sam, and Kim was now sitting on Jared's lap. Quil and Embry were seated right next to Jake. Seth was on my other side. Next to Seth was Collin and Brady who, Jake had informed me, were the youngest of the pack. Sitting next to Jared was Paul. Jake told me to stay away from him for awhile. I guess he tends to get angry easy, and he already seemed a little testy about my presence. Leah was still sitting by herself, but it was clear that she was listening to us.

"For starters, I guess we should tell you what we are. That might explain things a little bit better," said Sam. He then started to tell me this old Native American legend about werewolves and vampires. At first I wanted to pass it off as, just what it was, a legend. As the story went on though, I realized it was more of a history lesson. I was very intrigued on how the presence of a vampire brought forth the werewolf inside of them. It explained how all of their parents were normal humans and how come their pack was so small.

"So vampires are real?" I asked.

"Very real," Sam said.

"Are they dangerous?" I was kind of scared. Who would have ever thought vampires were real. Then again, what normal human would think werewolves were real, but we weren't going around killing humans.

"You don't have to be scared," said Jake. He placed his hand on my lower back. I think he was trying to comfort me, but we had been doing a lot of touching lately, and it was making me slightly nervous. Why? I'm not even sure.

"Who says I'm scared?"

"Who wouldn't be scared if they just found out vampires are real? There isn't anything to be scared of though, they don't like how us werewolves smell, so they tend to stay away from us."

"Don't like how we smell? Weird. Alright, now on to the good stuff. What can you do?"

"We're super strong, super fast, have abnormally high body temperatures and can read each others thoughts when in our wolf forms," said Jake.

"Read each other's thoughts? That's got to be hard to deal with. What if someone is thinking about something that they don't want others to know?"

"It won't really matter," Quil, said with a laugh. "Everyone will find out about it. We have no secrets from each other."

"We can't do that. We have mental links within the pack, but we can, um, turn it off, I guess you could say."

"I wish we could turn it off, then we wouldn't have to hear what some people are thinking," said Seth, looking over at Leah, who I had found out was his sister. I looked over at her too. She still looked really grumpy.

"Leah, are you the only female werewolf?" I asked her. She looked at me and just nodded. "Wow, that must start a lot of fights."

"Fights?" asked Embry.

"Yeah, you know, for all the unmated males."

"What would we fight for?" asked Paul.

"What would you fight for?" I was trying so hard not to laugh. Were these wolves really as innocent as they seemed. "I can't believe you even have to ask that question. Wow, you guys really are different."

"I think we've already established how different we are. Why don't you tell us what you can do," said Sam.

"Lets see, skinwalkers, we have the speed and strength that you do, just clearly not as much. We have the mental link. Our eyes flash when we are angry. We aren't around just because of vampires. We've been a pack for hundreds of years. I guess we are just like you, only we seem to live more like wolves. It's sometimes questioned if we are really wolves who turn into humans, or humans who turn into wolves. Our alpha is our leader. We follow what he says. His mate is the female alpha and the females must answer to her."

"So you have two alphas?" asked Jared.

"Actually, there are four alphas and four betas."

"Four?" asked Jake. "How is there four?"

"Our pack is separated into two groups. There is the pup pack and the adult pack. The pup pack consists of every wolf that hasn't reached adulthood. We have our own hierarchy, with an alpha and a beta. There is an alpha male and alpha female. Then a beta male and beta female. The two alphas and the two betas are not mated pairs. It's the strongest males and the strongest females. The adult pack has it's own alphas and betas. They are mated pairs though. The adults are higher rank than all of us, but it's important for us pups to form our own ranks so when we become adults, it's easier for us to know our place in the adult pack."

"You skinwalkers do seem more wolf like," said Emily. I had forgotten for a second that there were humans around us, and I felt a little odd sharing my information with them. "What do you do for fun though?"

"For fun?" I asked. Hmmm, what did I do for fun. "Well, I like to go for runs and then there's hunting. The raves are always fun."

"Raves?" asked Emily.

"They are just late night parties that we have in the woods."

"What do you do at them?" asked Embry.

"Drink, dance, sex. What normally happens at parties."

"Did you just say sex?" asked Paul.

"Um, yes?" Everyone looked shocked. Apparently these wolves were not in touch with their wild side. Funny considering they are part animal. "Ok, alright, before you all think I'm some big freak, let me explain. Skinwalkers are very sexual creatures. It's completely normal for unmated males and females to spend some quality time together."

"Quality time? Is that what they are calling it nowadays?" asked Leah.

"So you just go to these raves and have sex?" asked Embry.

"Pretty much."

"In front of each other?" asked Jared, with a smile. I noticed Kim elbow him in the ribs, but the smile stayed on his face.

"Sometimes. Nudity isn't really an issue for us either. You can't flip, I mean phase, while wearing clothes, so when we are away from the humans and out in the woods, sometimes we just don't even bother with clothing. That or we just wear very little."

"Wow," said Seth. I could see a blush coming to his face. Same with the other young werewolves.

"But you don't always sleep with the same person?" asked Paul.

"Well, it's important for one's mate to be able to please them. There is nothing wrong with finding the person that can please you the best. Sex also shows dominance for the males, it's a way to show pack hierarchy, and it helps us bond. "

"Helps you bond? Yeah, that's true," said Quil. "How does it help with hierarchy?"

"The higher ranking skinwalkers normally spend the most time together. A female that is very low ranking, normally will never spend the night with one of the dominant males. She would spend time with a lower ranking male."

"What rank are you?" asked Jake. He looked angry. He was even starting to shake a little. Last time he was shaking was right before he flipped, I mean phased, into his wolf. I wonder if me talking about sex was the cause for his anger. Why he would be so upset is beyond me.

"Alright, new subject," Leah said. I would have to thank her later.

"New subject? I have one. What is imprinting?" Oh no. Everyone was silent and had shocked looks again. "I've been waiting pretty patiently, I really want to know what it is."

"No," said Jake.

"She deserves to know," said Quil.

"No," Jake said again.

"How does she not know?" asked Leah. "You already told her that Emily and Kim are Sam and Jared's mates."

"Wait, imprint means mate?" I asked.

"When an werewolf imprints on a person, it's like finding their soul mate. Stronger even," said Sam.

"Stronger?" I asked. Only, it didn't sound like my normal voice. I sounded shaky, and quiet. I looked over at Jake. His eyes wouldn't meet mine.

"Much stronger. The werewolf feels the need to always be around that person. They would do anything to protect their imprint. Anything to keep them happy. They become whatever that person wants or needs. A brother, a best friend, a lover. Whatever is needed at the time. The bond is stronger than just being mates." Sam continued.

"Mates?" I looked at Jake again but he still wasn't looking at me. "I, um. I, need to think." Then I did the only thing I could think of. Something I seemed to be very good at. I ran.


	8. Chapter 8

__

Yeah, I know I said that I was going to try to update a lot more, but I really underestimated how much time moving really takes up. Plus once I move I wont have the internet for a while. I would love to just pump out chapters but I don't want to rush the story.

I know some of you haves asked me to do a chapter from Jake's point of view. Believe me when I say I've tried. I kept writing and rewriting chapters from his point of view, but I just didn't think any of my tries were good enough. I just can't get inside of his head. So, all the chapters will always be from Jovie's point of view. Sorry.

But anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing what everyone thinks. Oh and by the way, if I don't finish this by the time the new book is released, I will not stop writing. I just want it to be done by then, but the way things are looking, that isn't going to happen. But I will finish the story!

I really underestimated just how much faster these werewolves were than skinwalkers. I hadn't even been running for more than five minutes and Jake was already standing in front of me. I went to move around him but he stepped so I couldn't. I went to turn and go back the way I came, but the second I turned, he was already standing in front of me. I sent him a warning growl, but he sent me one in return. It really didn't help that we couldn't understand each other. You would think that because we were both a form of werewolf that maybe the mental link would work, but no, it doesn't. Life could never be easy, could it? So we had to settle on growls and barks as our only form of communication.

I tried passing him again, but this time he gently shoved me back with his nose. If any skinwalker had tried that, I would have fought them. Not Jake though. He was so much bigger than me. I knew not to try to fight. I wouldn't even last a minute. I did start to show my teeth though. Maybe if I could scare him off a little, he might let me pass. He started to show his teeth too. Only, it looked more like a smile. Like he was laughing at me. What an ass. I couldn't take this no talking anymore. I wanted to just bitch him out and be on my way. I flipped back into human, and he followed suit. I noticed that he was caring a pair of pants on him and he changed behind a bush before coming back to stand in front of me. His back was toward me, of course.

"Why are you running?" he asked.

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Because I can." Not the best answer, but I felt like being difficult.

"That's not much of an answer."

"Well, you got mad at me for not telling you what I was. How do you expect me to not get mad at you for not telling me that we are meant to be mates? That's kind of important."

"I'm not ready to be anyone's mate."

"Do you think I am? My best friend was just killed by my pack, I'm running for my life, and the murderer of my friend wants to force me to mate with him. Do you really think I'm ready to settle down?" After I had said that, he didn't respond. He stayed silent and still. I walked closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You could at least look at me when we fight."

"You aren't wearing any clothes."

"So? Am I that hard to look at?" God, it wasn't like I was some hideous shut.

"No!" he practically yelled. He then turned, faced me, and grabbed both of my hands in his. "When I first imprinted on you, I was angry. Angry because first I lost the girl I thought was the love of my life, and then I found you and you weren't even human. I didn't think it was fair. Then you just turned out to be this beautiful werewolf. You were perfect. Not only were you no longer an animal, but you were a creature like me. But I'm so confused. I'm supposed to be in love with Bella, but now all I can think about is you. Do you know how hard it is for me to stay away from you? Not to mention you already know everything about me, because I was stupid and practically told you my life story. You must think I'm this crazy broken hearted loser." Um, wow. I didn't see that speech coming. And beautiful? He thinks I'm beautiful. Another wow. He was just full of surprises today, wasn't he?

"Broken hearted? Yes. Loser? No. You aren't a loser. You just aren't ready to love again, and I so understand that."

"Then why did you run?"

"I was just so overwhelmed. I like you Jake. I feel safe with you, you're real easy to talk to, and even though we've only known each other for a week, and I've only been able to talk to you for like a day, I feel like we are already really good friends. Will we be mates someday? That I'm unsure of. I don't even know if I believe in this whole "imprint" thing. What I do believe is you are a great guy, who has had a terrible thing happen to him. Being rejected is never easy. Especially if you lost her to a vampire."

"Can we not talk about that anymore?"

"Sure we can forget all about it." A light rain was starting to fall, and me being naked, decided that it was a good time to head back. I didn't have the body temperature that he had, and I was starting to get a little cold. We started back toward his house, and I couldn't help but wonder if it will be weird with me staying at his house, now that I know that I'm kind of his mate. Well, their idea of a mate. I'm no ones mate until I'm marked.

"I have to go on patrol tomorrow, but I'll talk to Sam about having Emily take you shopping."

"Shopping? What do I need to go shopping for?"

"Clothes."

"I guess that's true. I can't go walking around in your boxers and shirts all the time, now can I?"

"I don't know there is something very appealing about a hot girl wearing my clothes but I'm pretty sure you would rather your own." Now he thinks I'm hot. He needs to stop giving me these complements or the idea of being his mate will start sounding better and better. Not to mention, he is very attractive himself. Maybe mating with him wouldn't be such a bad thing. Alright, I need to stop having those thoughts. It wouldn't be right to mate with him. Wolf Lakers never mate with anyone outside of the pack. It's kind of a rule. Ok, not kind of. It is a rule.

"That is also true." When we reached his house, and got inside, Billy was already sleeping. Jake took me up to his room and got me another pair of boxers and a shirt to wear. "I guess I wont be sleeping on the end of your bed tonight." I said, with a fake pout. Well, at least I think it was fake.

"Nope, I don't think my dad would like that very much. Now that you know the truth and all."

"I keep forgetting you're only 16. You really do look older."

"That's thanks to being a werewolf. How old are you?"

"17."

"That isn't much older."

"It's still a year. I'm still older than you. Meaning you have to do everything that I say."

"Who says?"

"I do and you should always respect your elders."

"Well let me show you to your room, grandma."

"Funny, funny." I followed him to a bedroom that was near his. "What room is this?"

"It was the room my sisters shared."

"Oh." I knew that his sisters left but where they went, I wasn't sure. I didn't want to ask him incase it brought up bad feelings. I wonder if they were werewolves too or if it was just him. Probably just him.

"If you need me, you know where my room is."

"Thanks." He turned to leave but then he stopped and turned back to face me.

"You know, you never answered my question."

"What question is that?" I asked.

"What rank are you?"

"Oh, that question. I'm in the middle. How about you?" With that question, he gave me that impish grin he did so well, and turned back around to leave.

"I'm the beta," he said, and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Wow. My possibly future mate is the beta of his pack. If I was a shallow skinwalker, who just mated for rank, I would jump him in a second. Lucky for him I'm not shallow. Then again, from the shock on his face when he found out that I've had sex, I would guess that he was a virgin, and would not mind if I jumped him. Jumping was the last thing on my mind at the second though, I was so tired. I lied down on one of the twin beds and tried to get some sleep.

Finding sleep was a lot harder than I thought it would be. This was the first night that I was spending in the house as a human. Everything sounded different. Hell, everything felt different. I kept tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. I just couldn't fall asleep. The rain was getting harder, making it harder for me to sleep. It was just so loud and annoying. Worse than the noise, I was lonely. The room was so dark, and quiet. As lame as it sounds, I was used to falling asleep to the sound of Jake's breathing. After lying in the bed for maybe an hour, I finally gave up on the sleep idea. I got out of bed, opened the door to my room and looked out into the hallway. Jake's door was slightly open, and I could hear his breathing coming from inside. He was sound asleep. I then took off all my clothes and flipped into my wolf. I left the room and pushed Jake's door open with my nose. He was lying on his stomach. When I jumped up on the end of his bed, he mumbled something, rolled over, and feel back asleep. I circled the end of the bed a couple time, then settled myself down. I curled into a ball and rested my head down on my paws. Sleep was finally coming to me, I just hoped that Jake won't mind me sleeping in his room again. I just couldn't stand sleeping alone in that other room. Hey, if we are going to be mates, he's going to have to get used to me being around.

………………………………...

The next morning, I woke up alone. I know I shouldn't care and I wasn't angry. I was, actually, I'm not sure what I was. Maybe just a little hurt. I don't know. I wasn't about to sit around and think of it so I flipped, walked into the other room, put back on the clothes I had left there, and walked to the kitchen. To my surprise I found Emily and Kim sitting there talking to Billy.

"Finally you decided to get up," said Billy. "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are taking you shopping," said Emily.

"Wow. Jake had said something about that. I didn't think we would be going this soon. Boy, he works fast."

"So where do you want to go to get clothes?" asked Kim.

"I don't really have any money…" I started, but Billy cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me," he said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't."

"Yes you can and you will." He wasn't going to let me fight him on this. I could tell. I liked Billy a lot. He reminded me of my own father. He made me feel like I was welcomed and he made me miss home a lot less.

"Fine, but, um, I've never really been shopping before."

"WHAT?" asked Kim and Emily at the same time.

"We aren't allowed to leave Wolf Lake. I've only ever shopped at the stores in town. I wouldn't call that real shopping."

"Come on, lets go," said Kim. She jumped up from her seat and grabbed my hand. She started pulling me toward the door and Emily followed.

"Why the rush?" I asked.

"If you have never been real shopping, we have a long day ahead of us," said Emily. I didn't know if I should be scared or excited. I looked over my shoulder at Billy. He gave me a smile and a wave.

"Have fun girls," he said. We walked over to a car. I'm guessing it's Kim's, because she got in on the driver's side. Emily got in on the passenger's side, and that left me to take the back seat. Kim started the car and we were on our way. As we started driving, it felt a little awkward because no one was talking. I didn't really know them and they didn't really know me. We didn't have much to talk about.

"You can unroll the window if you need to," said Kim, breaking the silence.

"I'm not a dog. I'm not about to stick my nose out into the breeze."

"Oh, I didn't mean that. I meant, if you were like hot and needed some air, um, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry," said Kim.

"I was just joking with you Kim, calm down," I said, with a laugh. She let out a heavy breath and then a laugh of her own. Wow, I was just messing. I didn't expect her to get that upset over it. Note to self, don't mess around with people until they know you well enough to know that you like to joke around.

"Ok, good," she said, then put on the radio. I think she was afraid of saying something that would upset me. Actually, it's pretty hard to upset me. I'm a pretty laid back person. It might be hard to tell thanks to the past week, but I swear, I'm not one to jump into a fight. I'm rather easy to get along with. I would just have to show these two girls that I knew how to have a good time. Long day of shopping, here we come.


	9. Chapter 9

__

So I decided to give everyone an update this morning instead of tonight because I won't have much time later today. I'm going to the red sox game, so I'll be in Boston for most of the day. Right now I should be getting ready but of course I'm taking my time to write and then update. So, consider yourselves lucky!!

Oh and as always, thanks for all the reviews!

Shopping is pretty much going to be my new best friend. After only having a couple stores to go into, I never want to go back to Wolf Lake again. We went from store, to store, to store, and it still wasn't enough. I didn't even buy that much, I just enjoyed looking around, and trying random things on. I really bonded with Emily and Kim too. We acted as if we had always been best friends. When we were done with our last store, we went to one of the many restaurants to get some lunch. They ordered salads, while I got a cheese burger. I'm a growing wolf, I need my meat. As we waited for our food to arrived, I decided now would be a good time to talk to them about this imprint thing. Who better to ask than imprints themselves.

"So, what do you guys think of this imprint thing?" I asked.

"It was hard to believe at first," said Kim. "I already had a crush on Jared but he never noticed me. Then one day, he finally noticed."

"What about you Emily."

"My story isn't as happy as Kim's." I sat and listened. I kind of wish I never even asked. All I could think was poor Leah. She had seemed so angry and hurt that one time I had met her. Now I understood why.

"Imprinting is horrible," I said, once she was done.

"I wouldn't say that," Emily said. "Without it, Sam and I wouldn't be a couple. Yes, I feel sorry for Leah, and that is something I will always feel guilty about. That doesn't mean I hate what happened. I love Sam and nothing makes me happier than him."

"And nothing makes me happier than Jared."

"Are Jared and Sam the only two werewolves that have imprinted, well besides Jake, of course." Both of the girls looked at each other then turned to me. They looked like they really didn't want to say what had to be said.

"Quil imprinted too," said Kim.

"He did. Where is his imprint?"

"Living with her family."

"Oh, do they live far from here?"

"Jovie," Emily started, "Quil imprinted on my niece Claire."

"That sounds nice."

"She was only two when he imprinted," Emily then said quietly.

"Oh," I said, slightly confused. "Wait. What? Two?"

"I know what you're thinking, but it's nothing bad. It's nothing romantic right now. Quil is just there for her. Like a brother or just a really good friend. She doesn't even know he's a werewolf. One day, when she is old enough and ready, he will tell her and they will see where their relationship moves from there. The point is, Quil will always be there for her."

"Wow. That's just, well, it's weird, that's what it is. So they can imprint on just about anyone?"

"We aren't really sure how it works. I'm just glad you turned out to be what you are. When we thought Jake had imprinted on an actual wolf, we didn't really know what was going to happen," said Kim.

"That must have been hard on him."

"You have no idea," said Emily. I was about to ask some more questions, but our meal arrived and Emily and Kim looked more interested in eating, than answering me. Then again, the second I saw my food, I was more interested in eating, than talking too. After we were done eating, we went to a couple more shops and then decided to head back home. The drive back seemed so much faster than the drive there and I was back at Billy's before I knew it. I took my couple bag with me, waved goodbye, and walked into the house. Billy was in the living room watching TV when I came in.

"Hey, how was shopping?" he asked me.

"Wonderful. I can't believe there were so many stores. The Wolf Lake girls have no idea what they are missing." I went to the room that I was given yesterday and put all my new clothes away. Then I went back to sit down with Billy. I knew that Jake wasn't home yet and I wondered how long this patrol thing was going to last.

"Jake won't be home until late, so it's just you and me tonight," Billy said. If I didn't know better I would say he read my mind.

"I think I'm going to go for a run, then I can make us something to eat if you want," I said.

"That sounds wonderful. Don't go off too far though, these woods aren't always safe." Oh Billy, playing protective father. It was sweet, but totally unnecessary.

"I'll be fine," I said and then took off outside. When I got to the edge of the woods, I took off my clothes and placed them on a near by rock so I could put them back on before I returned into the house. Then I flipped and took off running. I didn't know how long I was going to be here, but if I was staying for a while, I needed to know the area. Right now I didn't care about learning my surroundings. Right now, I hadn't a care in the world. Right now, I was just running. Running always seemed to make things better. I started moving as fast as I could. I have to say, I picked the perfect place to run away to. This forest was beautiful. Sure, it rained here a lot, but that just made everything greener. It was the perfect place to live and it was no wonder these werewolves protected it the way they did. I started to slow down, so I could take in my surroundings. Unfortunately, when I slowed down, I slowed down right near a bear. Not just any bear though, a cub. Everyone knows that when there is a cub, there is an angry mother near by. The baby saw me, gave a cry of fright, and the mother came bolting out of the trees. This is just my luck. I started to run, but she followed. Bears were always so stupid. If she saw me running, clearly I'm no danger to her child. Why couldn't she just let me go? If I thought my luck was bad then, I was wrong. The stupid bear chased me to the edge of a pond, or lake, or ok, it was some body of water, I don't really care right now. I can swim pretty good, but no where near as good as a bear. It would out swim me in a second. I got low to the ground, showed my teeth, and started to growl. The bear started moving closer, and just when I thought I was done for, a large object jumped in front of me. A large russet colored object.

I might not have been much of a match for the bear, but Jacob sure was. They only fought for a couple minutes. The bear then took off running and Jake turned and looked at me. This was our first wolf to wolf interaction. I trotted over to him slowly. He was so much bigger that it made me feel a little uneasy. I know I shouldn't feel that way, he had just saved me, but he was just so much bigger. It would make things so much easier if we had the mental link. I wanted to ask him so many questions. Maybe if we ever mated we would form one. Mated wolves in my pack always had a special mental link between them that others could never hear. Perhaps we would form one of those. I wanted to know how he had found me, and why he had saved me. My questions would have to wait for lather. I slowly moved closer to him, and then gave him a small lick on his face. It was my way of saying thanks. Sure, I would thank him later when we could talk, but we couldn't talk right now. I then nuzzled my head against his. He looked unsure at first. He even kind of looked scared, but then he started to nuzzle me back. So here we were, two wolves of very different sizes, being all cuddly. It only lasted a couple of minutes and then he backed off. He gave me a slight push with his head and didn't stop until I started moving. I guess that was his way of telling me to go back home. I stated walking in the direction of his house. I tuned and looked back at him, to find him still in the same spot watching me. I turned back around and started to run at full speed. I reached the house pretty fast, changed back into my clothes, and went inside. Billy was still sitting watching TV, but I could tell that it was way past dinner time. I had been out longer than I thought I would be.

"Did you have fun?" Billy asked, when he saw me enter the room.

"Yeah, got a little lost though," I lied. "Did you eat already?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"Nope, not at all."

"I left some extras in the fridge for you and Jake."

"Thanks Billy."

"No problem. I'm going to head off to bed. I'll see you in the morning Jovie."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I watched him leave, and then I made my way to the kitchen. I found some left over fish in the fridge and took it out. I popped it into the microwave and while I waited for it to be warm enough, I looked around the kitchen. The place was a mess. I had noticed this when I was in my wolf form but now that I could actually look at it as a human, I noticed that it was worse than I had thought. After my food was ready, and I had eaten it, I started to clean the kitchen. I didn't stop there though, I cleaned the living room, then I cleaned the bathroom. By the time I was done with all of that, I was exhausted. I went to my room to get some sleep. Yes, it was Billy's daughter's room, but from now on, I was going to start calling it my room. Jake wasn't home yet, so I didn't feel like sleeping in his room alone. I changed into a pair of my new pajamas, and then got into one of the beds.

I hadn't even been sleeping that long when I was woken up by the sound of breathing. It wasn't my breathing that woke me up. This I found weird because the only breathing that should have been in the room was my own. I looked around the room and when my eyes landed on the large wolf in the room I became very confused. Jake was sleeping, in his wolf form, on the floor, next to my bed. I had no idea why he was sleeping there. Maybe it was just like me the other night. How I had been lonely and missed sleeping in the same room as him. Whatever the reason, I really didn't mind.

………………………………...

And so it went on like that for the next week. If he was on patrol at night, I would find him in my room the next morning. If he wasn't on patrol, I spent my nights sleeping on the end of his bed. The strange part was we never talked about it. I would always leave my bed before he woke up, and he would leave his bed before I would wake up. Billy knew that we were spending our nights in the same room, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Or, if he did, he never said anything to either of us.

Another thing that had changed over the past week was I tried to be friends with Leah. She still seemed kind of pissed off, but I think she was coming around. We would go on runs together or just talk about the differences between us. I think she liked having another female werewolf around. I could never imagine living with just male wolves. They can get really annoying with all their dominant shit. It had been exactly a week since the day I went shopping, and ran into the bear. I had plans to hang out with Leah, after my morning run that is.

I had started running every morning, to help me learn the area. This morning felt a little different from the other mornings though. I was just coming back to the house and I felt so alive, so full of energy. I wanted to run. I wanted to go hunt. I just needed to do something. I shouldn't have been so energetic. I had just finished running. Normally after running, I was fine but for some reason all my senses were working in over drive. I could smell better. I could hear better. I even felt stronger. As I reached the house, I could sense Jake, Embry, Paul, Seth, and Leah inside. I could also hear that the TV was on. I flipped to human and walked into the house. As I entered the living room, everyone stopped talking and I noticed all eyes on me.

"Hey, does anyone want to go for a run with me? Or how about hunting. Or we could go for a swim down at the beach?" I asked. I was practically jumping up and down, begging for someone to do something with me. No one said anything. They all had shocked expressions on their faces. Jacob's expression was a little more than shock. It was like horror. Then it changed to anger as he glared at his male friends and growled at them. I couldn't understand his sudden anger but for some reason it made him look even hotter than he normally was. If that was even possible. I wanted to run my hands over his muscular chest. I wanted to kiss that beautiful mouth. Hell, forget kissing, I wanted to taste him! "Or, Jake," I said, my voice sounding huskier than usual. "We could do other things." Jake's eyes snapped to my face, and they were dark with lust. Embry had a blush on his face, Paul's mouth was hanging open, and the soda can, that was in Seth's hand, now lay on the floor. "What?" I asked. I didn't understand why no one was saying anything. They were all just looking at me. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, it's not your face," said Leah, jumping up. She ran over to my side and grabbed onto my arm. She pulled me out of the room and up the stairs to my temporary bedroom. She sat me down on the bed and then started going through the dresser. "Are you crazy?" she asked, as she tossed me one of my shirts.

"Crazy?" I asked. I was still really confused on what was going on.

"Yes, crazy. You can't just walk into a room of teenaged werewolves naked." Oh, it was the naked thing again.

" I don't understand what the big issue is. Being naked isn't a crime. I'm very comfortable with my body. You all should be too. We're all beautiful."

"Beautiful or not, you can't just walk around naked. Billy didn't buy you clothing for nothing."

"I can't help it. Where I come from, being naked isn't as big a thing as you all make it out to be. We always walk around without clothes on in front of each other."

"Yes, you've told me before. Do you also offer sex to males in front of everyone?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal, wait, what?"

"You were practically begging Jake back there."

"I was?"

"Or Jake, we could do other things," she said in a mocking voice. I didn't even remember saying that.

"Huh, don't know what came over me." I pulled on the clothes she gave me but once they were on, I wanted to take them off. It was too hot in the room. "Is it just me, or is it really hot in here?" I asked Leah, using my hand as a fan, to try and cool myself down. I love how fanning yourself with your hand actually makes you hotter, yet everyone still does it.

"I wouldn't know, abnormally high body temp, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I just feel kind of warm."

"You're sweating. You aren't sick or something, are you?"

"I'm not sure." I walked over to the mirror in my room and looked at myself. My face was flushed, and I was sweating. I looked all wet and sticky. Mmm, wet and sticky, that's how I want Jake. I want to see him above me, pounding hard, making me scream. I saw my eyes flash back at me in the mirror. Wait, wet and sticky? What am I talking about. Why would I want Jake like that? We haven't even kissed yet, unless you count the little lick I gave him when he saved me from the bear. I don't count that though. What is wrong with me? Maybe I really am going crazy. That, or, Oh God.

"No, oh crap. This can't be happening," I whispered to myself. Too bad Leah's hearing was as good as mine.

"What? What's the matter?"

"I need to get out of here. Oh, but I can't do that. That will just attract every male in the area to me. But I can't stay here, I'll destroy the place." I was rambling to myself, trying to come up with a plan.

"Jovie, what are you talking about?"

"Jake, I want Jake." Damn, it's already starting. In a little while I won't be able to have any clear thoughts. All I'll be thinking about is sex, sex, and well, sex.

"Why do you want him?" she asked. I didn't answer her but instead I ran out of the room, back to where the guys were sitting. The second I saw Jacob, I started releasing my pheromones. My sexual pheromones, that let a male know I was in heat. Yep, that's right. I said it. I'm going into heat. They could all smell it. All four males had their eyes on me again. All four pairs of eyes were full of hunger and lust. They matched my own. Leah was in the room in a second. She could smell my scent as well. The second she did, an understanding and determined look crossed her face.

"All right. Everyone who isn't me or Jovie leave," she said in a dominant voice.

"You don't make the orders around here Leah," said Jake. His voice just as dominant, scary even. "I do." The way he said that sent a shiver down my spine. Every female wolf loves a dominant male.

"Jacob Black, I want you out of this house, this second. That goes for all of you, get out," said Leah.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jake said. He then turned to Embry, Paul, and Seth. "You three out." They glared at Jake but left the house anyway. Not before giving me a longing look though. Oh, the power of the beta. He then looked at me. "What is going on Jovie?" He clearly didn't understand, but his instincts were starting to take over. He looked ready to pounce on me.

"I'm going into heat," I said.

"How long does this last?" asked Leah.

"You've never gone into heat before?" I asked, in shock. All females go into heat once a year. How was it possible that she had never had her heat before. Then I remember that she hadn't been a werewolf as long as I had. Maybe she just hasn't gotten hers yet.

"No," she said.

"It last about a week."

"How about you and me spend the week away from La Push. We can go out into the woods, wait it out," Leah said, in a hopeful voice.

"I can't do that," I said. "It'll attract every male. Well, not every male. All the werewolves will smell me. They wont be able to resist my scent."

"You aren't leaving the house," Jake growled out. He hadn't admitted that I was his mate yet, but he sure as hell didn't seem to want to share me. I wasn't even sure if I believed he was my mate. If I believed this whole imprinting thing. All I knew was I wanted him and I wanted him bad. Maybe I just wanted him because he was the most dominant wolf that was around me at the time. My inner wolf was screaming for me to mate with someone strong. Then again, maybe my inner wolf knew that he was meant to be my mate. Either way, all I really wanted right now, was him.

"I can't do that either. I'll destroy the place. You guys don't understand. Once I'm in heat, I'll be destructive until I get what I want."

"And that's sex?" asked Leah.

"Yes."

"But if you have sex won't you get pregnant? Isn't that what heat is all about."

"I can't get pregnant unless I'm in my wolf form. As long as I stay human, I'm fine."

"Oh."

"I can already feel it taking control of me." I walked over to Jacob and rubbed myself against his body. "Please Jake, help me." My eyes flashed at him. If his eyes could flash, they would have done so in return. His lips crashed against mine, and in that one second, I knew I was gone. It was our first kiss and what a kiss it was. There could have been a fire in the house, and all I would pay attention to is him.

"No, stop!" Leah pushed us apart. "I don't think Billy would like this very much."

"He's out fishing," said Jake. He reached for my hand and pulled me back against his body.

"He wont be out fishing forever."

"No, he wont. That means you're leaving this second."

"I'm not going any.."

"NOW!" Leah looked reluctant to leave but she did as she was told. The second she was gone, I turned to Jake and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please Jacob, I need you." He lifted me into his arms and carried me up to his bedroom.

__

Normally, I would never have characters in my stories become intimate this early, but skinwalkers are a little different than the normal person. Sex to them isn't such a big deal. They are very sexual creatures and it would not have been considered too soon for them to do it. Plus, Jovie is in heat, meaning she needs to sleep with someone and I don't think that Jake would have been very happy if I had her having sex with another werewolf.

I hope this longer chapter has made everyone happier, even though I did leave it at a very random spot. I'm not sure if I'll update again before the new book comes out. So, if I don't, and I'm pretty sure I wont, if something really dramatic happens to Jacob, lets all just pretend that it never happened. That way I can continue with the story, and hopefully, people will still read this.


	10. Chapter 10

__

Sorry for such a long wait, but I've been sick all this week. I haven't been able to do much but sleep. As for Breaking Dawn. I both loved it and hated it. Loved it because, unlike many random people out there, I thought it was wicked cute. So in any reviews do not argue with me on how you hated it. I don't care to hear it. I loved it and all my friends loved it. That's all that matters to me. The only reason I hated it was because it pretty much ruined both of my Twilight fan fictions. Now my Jacob story can't work, and even worse my Paul story can't work. So for the sake of my stories, please just pretend the fourth book never happened.

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and to everyone who added this story to their favorites and their alert lists! You guys are wonderful!

One week. Seven glorious days. If I had the energy I would count out the exact hours, minutes, and seconds for you. As my head lay resting on Jake's bare chest, I thought of the past week. He had been shy at first. It was his first time. He could have fooled me though. He was amazing. The best I had ever had. He defiantly proved himself to be a suitable mate. I did feel somewhat guilty though. I feel like I took advantage of him. It isn't fair for me to run around releasing my sex pheromones. No male can resist them. I'm pretty sure that was the only reason he even agreed to stay inside a whole week with me. He only left once in a while for patrol. During those few hours, I would feel myself going crazy. The second he came home I pretty much jumped him, then ravished him. He didn't seem to mind at the time, but I bet he is minding now. I knew he was awake the second he started running his fingers through my hair. I nuzzled my face against his chest and tightened my arm that was holding him around the waist. I wanted to savor these last minutes, before he kicked me out of his bed for good.

"Morning," he said, with a yawn.

"Good morning," I said. I then detangled myself from his arms and climbed out of bed. I started looking for my clothes that were scattered around the room.

"Where are you going?"

"My heat is over, I don't need to bother you anymore."

"Oh."

"I just want to say sorry."

"What for?" He was now sitting on the edge of the bed, and was slightly glaring at me. I bet he thought I regretted the week. That's far from the truth.

"I feel like I used you. Like you had no choice in the matter. I knew you weren't ready to mate with me, yet I still slept with you."

"If you think I could even think of another girl after this past week, you're crazy."

"So you aren't mad?"

"Not at all."

"Really?"

"Really. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't walk around naked in front of my friends anymore."

"No problem," I said with a laugh. He then got up and stood in front of me.

"So, um, I know that sex isn't such a big thing for skinwalkers, but I was hoping, that maybe what we shared meant something to you. I know it meant something to me." I stopped laughing and just looked at him. Was he serious? It had meant something to me but I didn't want to get my hopes up. He had told me he wasn't ready to mate and now he was telling me he might have some feelings. This was getting complicated.

"Jake? Are you trying to tell me that you're ready to try "us," as in a relationship?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, unless you aren't ready. In that case then I'll wait. Unless you're ready, then I'm all for it."

"I'm ready."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Yes. Well, once we get to know each other better. I still don't know everything about you. That's kind of important. But I am ready to try believing in this imprinting thing." He looked so happy I can't even describe his face. Then again, I was so happy.

"Lets go for a run," he then said, grabbing onto my hand. He pulled me through the house, both of us still not wearing anything, and out the door. We ran to the woods and we both flipped into our wolf. We then ran together. We nipped at each other playfully, nudged each other's sides, and chased each other around. I don't know how it was for him and his pack, but when skinwalkers run together like we were, it was a sign of love. An activity that two mates would partake in frequently. This was almost as meaningful as sex was. Well, almost.

We reached a small clearing in the woods and that was where Jake stopped running. He phased back into human and walked over to me. He bent down and started to pet me. This was also another sign of affection between skinwalkers. I had never told him that because before he knew what I was, he always used to pet me. When he backed up, I flipped back to human. We sat down on the grass and just relaxed for a while. It was starting to get dark and the stars were just coming out.

"You know, before I was a werewolf, I used to always wonder why wolves howled at the moon," he said to me.

"Do you now know why?"

"Nope, I still don't know."

"I do."

"Why."

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Please."

"He's calling his mate."

"That's it?"

"Well, that or he's calling for back up in hunting, but calling to a mate just sounds so much more romantic." I then found him staring at me, and before I could think, his lips had found mine. It was the first kiss that we shared that wasn't because of my heat. It felt better than the other kisses we had. It felt more real. More passionate. When we finally broke apart, he traced his fingers over my face and then tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"He is defiantly calling to his mate," Jake whispered to me. I just smiled in response. We then spent the rest of the night asking each other questions. I wanted to know everything about him and he seemed to wanted to know everything about me as well. By the time we got back to his house it was way past one in the morning. We had to tip toe through the house, trying not to wake up Billy. I didn't even think about sleeping in my room that night. I went right to Jake's. This time, I didn't sleep in my wolf form at the end of his bed. I feel asleep right next to him.

The next morning I woke up, alone. I would have been worried that something was wrong, but I remembered Jake telling me that he had Patrol today. That must mean that I had slept a very long time. I looked out the window and saw that it must be sometime in the late afternoon. I got out of bed, put some clothes on and walked to the kitchen. I was starving. I needed food.

"Hello Jovie," said Billy, as he came into the room.

"Hey Billy."

"What are you doing in here all alone?"

"Jakes on patrol, I hope you don't mind me just hanging around."

"Nope, I don't mind."

"Well I thought that if I had the free time, I might as well spend it with you." He smiled when I said that. It was no lie that Billy Black sometimes got lonely. With his wife gone, his daughters gone, and his son a werewolf, who is never home, he tended to spend a lot of time by himself. I liked spending time with him and I knew he enjoyed the company.

"You know I love having you around."

"Yeah, I know. Without me this place would never get cleaned," I said with a laugh.

"Very true. You make a wonderful maid."

"Well I'm glad I'm good for something. So, what are you up to tonight. Any hot dates?" He just laughed at this and started to lecture me on how he doesn't need to date at his age, and he just enjoys staying inside or visiting friends. I just sat back and listened. Normally, it was really easy to listen to Billy talk. He just had one of those voices that made you want to listen. However, today I was having a hard time concentrating. For some reason my senses were stronger. I was kind of pissed off because I was just getting over my heat, I shouldn't have these heightened senses. If it wasn't the heat that was effecting me, what was wrong with me now?

The sent of Billy's blood was so strong I could almost taste it. My eyes kept focusing on his neck. Not just his neck but the vein pulsing there. The beating of my heart was getting stronger in my ears. Thud, thud. Thud, thud. I tried to think of something else, but the blood just smelled so good. My mouth was starting to water and I could feel my teeth elongate slightly. I shut my mouth tightly so Billy wouldn't notice. He just kept on talking as if nothing was wrong. Oh, but there was something wrong, something very wrong. I didn't know what was causing me to act like this, but I had a good idea.

"Jovie? Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"Billy?" I asked, in as calm a voice as I could muster. "Do you know if there is a full moon tonight?"

"Yeah, I believe there is. Why?"

"Jacob and the others aren't affected by it are they?"

"No, they aren't. Wait, are you?"

"Yes, very much so. It's not even dark out yet and I can feel the moon's pull over me."

"How can I help?"

"By staying as far away from me as possible. Better yet, I'm going to leave."

"Jacob won't be very happy about that."

"No, he won't, but I think he would be even more upset if I killed his father." He didn't stop me as I rushed out of the house. I tore off my clothing and ran into the woods. No one was around, I could tell, and I flipped. I started running as fast as I could. I was trying to work off some of my extra energy. I didn't get to run off much, however, because my path was suddenly blocked. Blocked by a very large wolf. I flipped back into human and Jacob did the same thing.

"Where are you going?" he asked me. I wasn't even paying attention to him. Well, I was paying attention to him, just not his voice. I was too busy looking at his body. I felt my eyes flash as I was consumed by lust. Damn this moon, it was almost as bad as when I was in heat. I had just gotten over my sexual lust, I didn't need to start feeling it all over again. Jake was looking at me, a smirk on his face. Even though we couldn't speak in each other's minds, he knew what I was thinking.

"I have to get out of here," I finally answered him.

"Why?"

"The full moon."

"What about it."

"It might not do anything to you but it drives me crazy. I almost had your dad for a snack." He looked worried and I could tell he was about to run home to check on Billy. "He's fine," I said. "I left the house before I could do anything. I need to get far away, where there won't be any humans around."

"Come on, I'll take you far into the woods. Better yet, I'll take you out of La Push." We both flipped back and I started following him. When I knew we were far enough away, I took off ahead of him. I just really wanted to run, and I knew he would catch up with me later.

………………………………...

The full moon was effecting me more so than usual tonight. Maybe it was because I was away from my pack, or perhaps my senses were on overload because of the new surroundings. Whatever the reason, I was feeling a little daring. I saw a very large deer and decided I could take it on my own. Normally the pack would hunt together, therefore sharing our kill. Meaning, I would have to wait for the dominants to eat first. I wasn't last in line, somewhere in the middle, but I still hated waiting. This time, if I managed to kill myself, there would be nothing stopping me from getting the best parts. Mmm, nothing says a good meal better than heart and intestines.

I stalked my prey for a while. I stayed low to the ground and just watched him with my eyes, not moving an inch from my hiding spot. I was just about to make my move, in fact, I was no longer hiding I was out in the open, when something I never expected came leaping out of nowhere. It looked like a human teenager. He attached his mouth to the neck of the deer, and he seemed to be drinking it's blood. All I could do was watch. At first I was angry, because this stupid person stole my meal, but then I remembered that humans don't kill deer like that and they most certainly do not drink their blood right from the neck.

"Looks like we have an audience Edward." I was startled by a voice and turned to see another teenaged guy. They were just popping up everywhere weren't they? I really wanted to know where the hell Jake was. He told me humans wouldn't be around here. This could turn out dangerous. The moon makes skinwalkers do things against their will. I might kill them because of my blood lust. Just being able to smell the blood running through their veins could make me attack.

That was when it hit me. I couldn't smell their blood. In fact, they didn't smell human. Now that I looked them over, they didn't even look human at all. Well, I mean they did, but they had this wild look to them. Not to mention, they were extremely pale.

"I must have stolen her meal," said the guy named Edward. He walked over to the other guy, whipping his blood covered mouth on his sleeve.

"Too bad for her. I haven't had wolf before, she might be a fun challenge." Challenge? What? I do hope he doesn't plan on doing to me what Eddy boy did to the deer. Ah, fuck, I could see it in his eyes. I was going to have to run.

"Emmett no."

"Why? It's not like she is one of the werewolves." Yes I am! I screamed in my mind.

"Yes she is," said Edward. What? How the hell did he know?

"I just heard you. In your mind, of course," he now said to me, with this smug smile on his face. Huh, well what do you know. A mind reader. I instantly didn't trust them. Again, where is Jake? I needed a distraction to get away, or a distraction until Jake at least showed up. I couldn't take both of them by myself. A distraction, a distraction, what will distract two guys? OH! Why didn't I think of that before? I flipped back into my human form and smiled at the two of them. What male could resisted a naked female. None that I know of. Well, unless they were gay.

"There's no need for a distraction," said Edward, his smile still in place. "We won't hurt you. And we aren't gay." Oh, yeah. Like I really believed that. "Believe me or not, we won't hurt you." I glared at him.

"And trust me," Emmett added. "We are so not gay." He was looking me up and down, his own smirk present. I guess I had to believe that one but I really didn't like people reading my mind.

"Sorry, I can't help it," said Edward. Ugh, that was getting annoying really quick. Yeah, his smile, still there. That was also getting rather annoying.

"I don't think you really want to eat me. I wouldn't taste that good," I said to the one Edward called Emmett. I gave him a flirty smile and batted my eyelashes. Ok, this would be a great time for Jacob to show up. I'm standing here, naked, in front of two very weird guys. They were hot, but still weird. Yeah, I'm sure Edward just heard me call him hot. Good thing I'm not a shy person, or he would really be able to see my blush. Stupid Jacob for not being around when I needed him.

"It's all about the blood sweetheart, not the meat. So technically, I would be drinking you."

"Sounds kinky but I think I'll pass."

"You don't look like the normal werewolves," said Edward. I was surprised to find looking me directly in the face and not at my body. "Sorry, I'm taken," he said. I hate that he can read my mind.

"So am I, but it doesn't mean we can't look," said Emmett. He had no shame, looking me over. This wasn't really working the way I wanted. I had expected Jacob to hear me talking to other people and come running. There was no way he would have let me get that far away from him. He didn't seem to hear me though, so now I was going to have to make a run for it. I hope these guys aren't fast.

"What can I say? I like to be different. Now, it's been fun but I think I should be leaving. My mate wouldn't be very happy about this." I had called Jake my mate in hopes to scare them. Then I turned to run, and just as I was about to get away without any serious confrontation, who should walk into the little clearing, but Jacob himself.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. He wasn't in his wolf form, and he had put on the stupid pair of pants he carries around. He stepped in front of me, as if to shield me from their gaze. It was kind of sweet in a way. His need to protect me was very clear.

"Nothing really," I said.

"Why are you talking to them? Why are you in front of them naked?" He was mad that I was talking to them, but he was furious that they saw me naked. Go figure.

"I'm naked because I needed a distraction until you showed up."

"What?" This was going to turn into a fight, I just knew it. The other two males were quickly forgotten and placed second against our arguing.

"Well, I clearly couldn't take them both so I thought to distract them until you showed up to help me."

"We aren't fighting them, and you should have just ran. You can't defend yourself against them."

"Hey, I'm just as strong as you." He gave me an "I don't think so" type of look. "Ok, maybe not but I'm defiantly stronger than that last girl you liked. I'm not defenseless like she seemed to be. What was her name, Ella? Or something like that?"

"It's Bella," growled one of the forgotten boys. I turned to look at them and noticed Edward glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. Then it clicked. These were clearly vampires and he must have been the guy to steal Bella away from Jake. "Oh," I said in understanding. Then I realized I had just somewhat called Edward's mate weak. "Oh," I said again in fear. I worried my lower lip and turned back to Jake. "Should I run?"

"He wouldn't dare to hurt you while I'm here."

"You better watch yourself pup. Bella isn't here to stop us," said Emmett.

"She wouldn't be very happy if you killed me, now would she Edward," Jacob said.

"No, she wouldn't. Come on Emmett, lets go." And in blink of an eye, the two of them were gone. Jacob looked pissed. Beyond pissed actually. He was shaking and I was surprised he wasn't a wolf yet. I placed my hand on his shoulder but he shook me off and growled. This wasn't good, he was really angry and at me too. Well, maybe not really at me but I think more so the fact of what had just happened. So, I did what came naturally to me as a female skinwalker. I lied down on the ground by his feet and rolled on to my back, in submissive position. My hand was stroking up the back of his calf, and I was rubbing my face against his ankle. He looked down at me and I could see the lust in his eyes. His inner wolf was now taking control over his human side. I was being completely submissive, no male could resist a female when they acted like that. He moved so quickly, I didn't even see it. He was now hovering over me and I moved my neck to the side, giving complete access to it. He bit down hard at the point where my neck meets my shoulder. I growled out in pain and pleasure. This wasn't him leaving a mating mark, this was just him using a little biting to show his dominant side. I defiantly enjoyed dominant, aggressive Jacob. I brought my legs up to his hips and started pushing his pants off with my feet. He didn't like my movement too much and bit down harder. It was a silent warning for me to hold still. He wanted me completely submissive, and I had no problem with that. I stopped moving and he removed his pants himself with one of his free hands. His teeth let go of my neck, and his tongue started nursing the wound there. It felt so nice. After one final lick, he entered me, hard and fast. And that was how it was. Hard and fast. It felt so wild. The past times we had had sex, it was inside the house. This time it was in the woods, out in the open. It felt so animal like, so natural. Anyone who was in the area would be able to hear our growls of pleasure. Well, the growls were more mine. He brought out my noisy side. When it was over, he collapsed next to me and pulled my body close against him.

"I guess the moon affects you too," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Only when you're around."

__

place to stop, yes, but I'm still a little sick and now I'm kind of tired. So, I'm off to bed to get some rest. I upped the rating even though I don't think this last chapter was even that bad. Better safe then sorry. And I know some people are going to say that Jake was a little out of character in that last part. I know he was. That was more of a skinwalker trait but I just felt that with Jake being with a wild skinwalker, he would have learned a thing or two during the week that Jovie was in heat.

I'll be on vacation for the next couple of days, so I won't be able to update. The next chapter should be up soon after I get back though.


	11. Chapter 11

__

I'm going to be completely honest. A few days ago I was thinking about how I lost interest in this story and was going to finish it with one last chapter just to say that it was finished. Well, Wolf Lake happened to be on Sci-Fi all day Monday and by watching it, I got some great ideas.

This story is going to take some turns I did not plan on. Instead of ending before Breaking Dawn starts, it's going to go into the story. I'm going to change some things in the book so that it works with my story. Also, I wasn't going to have any original characters from the TV show Wolf Lake, but now I've decided to add a couple of them into this. Don't worry about not knowing the show because I'll give a history on each character that I use. Also, if you do know the show, then you know that it never had a real ending. I'm just going to write about what I think should have happened.

"We are going to go and we are going to go with a smile," I said to Jake. He had his arms crossed, and he was glaring at me.

"Sure, sure."

"Jacob Black, do not give me attitude."

"I'm not giving you attitude."

"Then put on your nice clothes and get rid of that pout on your face."

"See, this is where I start with the attitude. I don't understand why I can't wear what I normally wear."

"Wearing cut off pants and no shirt is not appropriate attire for a wedding."

"I don't see why we have to go to the wedding either."

"Because at one point she was your best friend and the love of your life."

"Yeah, but now you're my best friend and the love of my life," he said, giving me a slight nudge. I could feel a blush coming to my face. Ever since we had decided to try an "us," Jake had started acting so sweet. He always put me before everything. At first I didn't like all the attention, but then Emily and Kim explained that that was how the boys treated their imprints.

"Well, you still have to go. I didn't go out of my way to have Emily take me shopping for this really cute dress just to stay home and…." I was about to go on about how I didn't buy the dress not to show it off, but I was suddenly overcome with nausea.

"Jovie?" asked Jake. I could hear the concern in his voice, but I pushed him out of the way as I ran to the bathroom, and emptied that mornings breakfast into the toilet. "Jovie?" he asked again, walking quickly in behind me. He grabbed my hair and pulled it away from my face. As I vomited again, he started to rub my back. I wanted to bitch at him about how I hated being touched when I was sick, but I figured he was just trying to be nice. No need to yell at him. It was actually kind of sweet how he was trying to comfort me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said, when I was done getting sick. I slumped down on the ground and supported myself against the wall.

"You don't look fine. Maybe you should stay home."

"No way. I want to meet the girl who held your heart before I came around." I started to stand up but the second I did, the nausea came right back. "Oh, god," I groaned.

"Nope, you're staying home, and I'll have to stay to make sure you're alright."

"No! If I have to stay home there is no way you are staying with me. Now, you are going to that wedding and you will still have a smile, even though I'm not there with you." He was about the argue with me but I let out a warning growl. Even though him being a male, would make him dominant over me, I found that the female in a mated pair does hold some power over her mate. Even though we aren't technically mated yet, I still have the boy whipped. "Please Jake, go for me?" I asked, softly.

"Fine, fine. I'll go, but I'm not going to like it."

"Sure you will. You'll see Bella, eat some cake, dance a little bit. It'll fun, you'll see."

"I'll be worrying about you the whole time."

"I probably just ate some bad meat. Now, get out of here or you're going to be late."

"Not before I get you into bed first." He then lifted me off the floor, carried me to his bed, and placed me gently on it. I received a kiss on my forehead, a smile, and then he left me alone in his room. I had no problem staying home. I was exhausted. I wouldn't be able to sleep though. Too many questions were running through my head. I can't believe Jake believed me when I said it was just bad meat. I'm a wolf, we don't eat bad meat. We can tell when it's bad. This wasn't the first time I had gotten sick in the morning either. At first I passed it off as a cold, but after the third day, I knew it wasn't that. Once I could tell that Billy and Jake were out of the house, I picked up the phone and called the only people I knew I could trust. First I called Leah then Emily, and last Kim. No one would think it strange for us to be spending time together. We were friends. All I had to say was I had a problem, and the three of them were over my house in a split second.

"What's wrong?" asked Kim. I was sitting down on the couch, and she sat down right next to me.

"I have a small problem," I said. Ok, so it wasn't small at all.

"You aren't going into heat again are you?" joked Leah. She was laughing, but the second she saw the tears in my eyes, she stop. "This isn't a small problem is it? This is huge?"

"Are you in trouble? Is your pack coming back to get you?" asked Emily.

"No, it's not my pack," I said, through tears.

"What is it then?" asked Kim.

"I think I'm pregnant," I whispered. Silence filled the room. Kim's hand was rubbing my back, Emily moved to kneel in front of me on the floor, and Leah was walking back in forth in front of us.

"Did you take a test yet?" asked Emily.

"No but I've been getting sick every morning for the past couple of days."

"You can't be. You wouldn't be showing signs of being pregnant yet. It's too soon," said Kim.

"Not for a skinwalker. Our pregnancies aren't like human pregnancies. We are like a wolf."

"Meaning?" asked Emily.

"Meaning my gestation period would only be around 60 days."

"Oh man," said Kim. "And your heat was what like a weeks ago? That means you've only got 53 days left."

"Oh, no," I said, hiding my face in my hands.

"How could this happen?" Leah finally asked. "You said you couldn't get pregnant unless you had sex once you were phased. Ew, Jovie, please tell me you didn't."

"No, no, of course not. I don't know how this happened."

"Leah, calm down, you aren't helping," Emily said to her rather upset cousin. "Has this ever happened to anyone in your pack before?" she then asked me.

"No. No one ever mates with someone outside of the pack. Well, except once, but that was completely different. That was a male mating with a human female."

"Maybe this has something to do with Jake," said Kim. "Remember how the stories say one of the reasons for imprinting is to create the strongest offspring possible. Our werewolves aren't the same as you and your kind. Maybe its possible for him to get you pregnant even in your human form."

"Well, I guess it is possible, because I think I'm going to have a baby!" I said, near hysterics. I was practically sobbing now. I was not ready for this. I didn't want to be a mother yet. I didn't even finish high school. Jake and I weren't even really mated yet! What would my mother say? What would my alpha say? What would Jake say? This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"Does Jake know?" asked Emily.

"No."

"I'll go buy a pregnancy test," Kim suddenly said. It wasn't like I needed one to know the truth. She left the room, and I heard her get into her car and drive away.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat," Emily said.

"No thank you."

"How about you try to get some rest then? We'll come get you when Kim gets back," Leah said. I knew she was trying to be nice, but she looked so angry. I just hoped she didn't kill Jake when he got back from the wedding. This wasn't his fault. He didn't know this would happen. This was all my fault. Me and my stupid heat. If I had just stayed home, this would have never happened. If I just had never told Mike what I was, this would have never happened. I messed everything up and I was hurting everyone I came in contact with. I hid my face in Jake's pillow, breathing in his scent, hoping it would calm my tears. It only made me cry more. He was going to hate me when he found out about this. No, he wouldn't hate me. He couldn't, could he? I was trying to calm myself down, when I caught a familiar scent through the open window. My head snapped up off the pillow and I jumped off the bed. I ran to the window and I saw who I was looking for.

_"Jovie? Where are you?"_ I heard my friend, Emma, ask. She was in her wolf form and was using the pack link to communicate with me.

_"Hold on. I'll be right out," _I said to her. I ran out of the house so fast, that Leah and Emily didn't even know what happened. I could hear them following closely behind me. Once I was outside, Emma ran to me and nuzzled her head against my leg. I bent down and pet her head. Now I was crying for a whole different reason. This was my best skinwalker friend. She was the only one who understood my fondness for humans. Well, she would, because she was secretly dating one herself. She was able to get away with it because she didn't have a dominant skinwalker obsessed with her, like I had Nicholas with me. At first I was totally against her being with a human, but after seeing how much she loved him, I knew there was no way I could talk her out of it. _"_What are you doing here?"I asked her, still petting her head.

_"I should be asking you the same question. Do you know how worried I was about you? The whole pack has been going crazy with worry."_

"I'm sorry, I couldn't come home. Nicholas would have made my life a living hell."

__

"Jovie, he's making everyone's life a living hell. That's why I came to get you."

"What are you talking about?"

__

"He challenged our alpha."

"None of the pups would allow that. Most hate him."

__

"No, Jovie. Not the pup alpha. He challenged the_ alpha."_

"Nicholas challenged Lucas Cates? But why? There is no way he could win and he isn't even an adult yet."

__

"He turned 18 a week ago. Then he challenged Luke a couple days ago. The fights going to happen in a couple days. You have to come home now."

"I can't."

__

"You have to."

"Why?"

__

"He told the pack that you were kidnapped by giant skinwalkers. No one believed him at first but now he's coming up with more and more stories about how if he is the new alpha he'll be able to bring you back and keep everyone safe."

"People don't believe him, do they?"

__

"Most don't but there are the ones who don't like Luke that think it's about time a new alpha took his place. Those are starting to listen to whatever Nicholas says. If you come home it'll show that he's a liar." Lucas Cates hadn't been our alpha for very long. His father, who was the alpha at the time, died when he was still in high school. He was murdered actually. He was shot in the head while he was out running. It was declared a hunting accident to cover it up. I wasn't even in high school myself at the time. Luke was too young to become the alpha so a new one needed to be picked. That put his life in danger. Whoever the new alpha turned out to be would know that Luke would one day be strong enough to challenge him. They would most likely kill him to make sure there was no competition. Fearing for her son's life, Luke's mother Vivian, stepped up to the plate and became the first alpha female to be alpha of the whole pack. She had proven herself strong enough but many still felt that having a female in charge was not right. She only stayed alpha until Luke was old enough, but many of the older pack members still resent the fact that he is even the alpha at all.

__

"How did you know where to find me? Better yet, how did you know Nicholas was lying?" I asked.

__

"I over heard him talking to his friends about you and what happened. I heard him say you were in La Push so I found the location on a map and took off. I picked up your scent about a day ago and followed it here. Please Jovie, you have to come home." I sighed and stood up from where I was kneeling on the ground. My problems were completely forgotten. I now had the pack to worry about. I turned to Emily and Leah, who were standing in front of the house watching me. They looked worried.

"Come on Emma, you can borrow some of my clothes," I said. She followed me into the house and Emily and Leah followed the two of us in. I gave Emma some of my clothes. She flipped and changed into them.

"Would someone like to tell us what is going on?" asked Leah.

"This is my friend Emma. There seems to be some problems back at Wolf Lake. I have to go home," I said.

"What? Jake isn't going to be very happy about this."

"Who is Jake?" asked Emma.

"Jake is my mate." Before Emma could ask any questions, I could hear Kim's car pull up and she ran into the house. She found us all sitting in the living room and she quickly handed me the bag of goods she had bought.

"I didn't know what kind of pregnancy test works the best, so I got more than one," Kim said to me. She then noticed Emma. "Oh, hello, who are you?"

"Pregnancy test?" asked Emma. She then moved closer to me and inhaled my scent. Her eyes got huge and she took a step back. "I knew you smelled different! Jovie how could you let this happen?"

"Oh, please don't start on me now, we have a long run ahead of us. I'm already exhausted," I said.

"No, this changes everything. You can't run home in your condition. It's too far."

"I have no choice. We have to go back, and we are leaving now."

"But what about Jake? You can't leave without letting him know what's going on," said Leah. She was right. I couldn't just leave him hanging like that. I had to tell him.

"Fine, I'll wait until he gets back. Right after I tell him, Emma and I are going back to Wolf Lake." Emily, Kim, and Leah didn't look happy. Emma didn't look happy, and I'm pretty damn sure that I didn't look happy as well. When did things get so complicated?

__

Yeah, making Jovie become pregnant is a little cliché in fan fiction but it's going to work with the story, trust me. Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, but I promise the next one will be up very soon!


	12. Chapter 12

__

Thanks for the reviews, they made my heart happy! Like I said before, this story is taking a completely different turn from what I first had planned for it. I'm really liking where it is going though, and I hope everyone else will like what's next to come too!

It seemed like we were sitting in the living room waiting forever for Jake to return from the wedding. When he finally walked through the door, he did not look happy at all.

"What is everyone doing here?" he asked, in a grumpy voice. "And who are you?" he asked Emma, the second he noticed her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"In that case…" I was about to tell him that I was having his child and then leaving but he started talking again. It's not like I had anything important to say at all. NOPE, Jake you go right on ahead and complain about the wedding. No one minds.

"She's crazy, do you know that," said Jake.

"Who is crazy?" asked Leah.

"Bella."

"Well, I could have told you that," Leah then said, with a laugh.

"Why is she crazy?" I asked.

"She just is."

"So I take it things didn't go well?"

"She wants to have a normal honeymoon with him. Doesn't she realize that he could kill her. That has to be the stupidest idea she has ever had." I had to think about that for a second, but then I realized he meant she wanted to have sex with her vampire husband. Yeah, I guess that would be kind of dangerous for a human.

"It's her right to decide. Who are we to step in her way?" I asked.

"I was her best friend. You should have seen her face when she saw me there. She was so happy that I had showed up. She acted like we were still best friends. Like nothing had changed that."

"Nothing has to change that. If you would just forget about the whole vampire thing, you could go on being friends with her." I received a glare for saying that. It was true though. "But the real question is, how was the cake?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I didn't have any," Jake said. He still had his grumpy voice on. I would be grumpy too if I went to a wedding and didn't get any free food.

"No cake? But that's the best part of the wedding. I say, you march right back over there, get yourself a huge piece and then come back. You know what, forget coming back for a while. I've seen how you werewolves can eat. Go eat all the food they have. That'll make you feel better." That was a great idea. By that time I would already be on my way home.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jake then ask. Damn, he was more observant that I thought he would be.

"Why do you say that?" I asked sweetly. I could hear the heavy sighs coming from my friends behind me. OK, so I was stalling, but would you really want to deliver the message I had to a guy who turns into a massive wolf when he gets angry? Nope, I didn't think so.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because there is a group of people here, one of them being a girl I've never seen before. Or it could be the fact that you're talking about cake and trying to get me out of the house."

"What's wrong with cake? Who doesn't love cake?"

"Jovie," he then said in a warning voice.

"Alright, alright. I have to go home."

"What do you mean home?"

"Home, as in Wolf Lake. Where I come from."

"But this is your home now," said Jake.

"I have to help my pack. There is trouble there. I have no choice Jake. Please understand. I don't want to go but I have to." His head dropped and he looked completely dejected.

"Sure, sure."

"I'll come back. I promise."

"What?" asked Emma. "You're going to come back?"

"I don't think I could stay away," I said with a small laugh. After all I was going to have this guys baby, not that he knew yet. Now didn't seem like a good time to spring that upon him. Maybe when we had some a lone time I could tell him then.

"Are you going to be in danger?" asked Jake. Danger? I never really thought about that. It was a possibility.

"I'm not going to lie. I might be."

"Then I'm going with you," he then said.

"No, Jake. I can't let you do that."

"You're not letting me do anything. I'm doing it on my own free will. Now, don't argue. I'm going with you two if you like it or not."

"It's going to be a long run," said Emma. I think she was trying to talk him out of it, but it wasn't going to work. He's too stubborn to give up just because of a long run.

"No it won't," Jake said with a smile. "We'll take the rabbit. It'll only be a couple hours." I had almost forgotten he had a car. How I forgot, I have no idea. After all I was hit by it once.

"Well, that makes things easier," Emma said, with a smile. "What are we waiting for? Lets go." She waved to the others and made her way outside. Jake started following her and called over his shoulder for Emily, Kim, and Leah to let his father know where we were. Just as I was about to step out the door, Leah grabbed me by the upper arm. She pulled me back in and away from the others.

"Aren't you going to tell him the other thing you had to tell him?" she whispered in my ear.

"I'll tell him when I get there," I hissed back. Jake's hearing was just as good as mine and I didn't want him to hear her. It would be much easier if I told him on my own and not just because he over heard me talking to someone else about the "new addition" to the family. Leah let go of my arm, and I hurried up to the car. Emma was lying in the back seat and Jake was waiting in the drivers seat. Once we were on the road, it didn't take long for Emma to fall asleep. That was understandable because she had just ran the whole way. During the first half hour of the trip, I told Jake the reason for going back. Saying he was angry was an understatement. He didn't like the idea of Nicholas telling everyone that I had been kidnapped.

The next half hour was spent in mostly silence. Well, except for the light snoring coming from the back seat. I started trying to think of different ways to tell Jake about my bun in the oven, but all the thinking resulted in me falling asleep. When I next opened my eyes, I noticed a very familiar sign. The "Welcome to Wolf Lake" sign was not a very welcoming sign at all. It just reminded me that my new found freedom would soon be gone. Hopefully I would have no trouble convincing my parents and pack that it was a better idea for me to return with Jake. Oh, Jake. I glanced at him quickly. His eyes were watching the road and nothing else. He looked deep in thought himself. I looked in the back seat to find Emma still sleeping. It was now or never. I had to tell Jake before we got in front of my family. They would be able to smell the change in my scent just as Emma had. I wanted Jake to at least know why my parents would be yelling at me.

"Jake," I said, softly.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Um, I don't want you to freak out when I tell you, can you do that?"

"Sure sure."

"Are you positive you wont freak out?"

"You're kind of freaking me out by just asking me not to, but yeah, even though I have no idea what you're talking about, I'll try not to freak out."

"Ok, well, this may come as a shock to you, because it sure was to me, but, um, well, I'm, um, pregnant." I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the yelling, screaming, crying, or any other horrible reaction that might come. I was surprised when my ears were met with laughter.

"That's funny. I thought I just heard you say you were pregnant," Jake said, still laughing.

"I did." The second I said that, he slammed on the breaks and if I hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, I would have went flying through the windshield.

"What? What happened?" asked Emma, waking up due to the sudden stop.

"You said you wouldn't freak out," I said.

"Correction, I said I would try not to freak out, but this is a very good reason to freak out. How in the world did this happen? You can't be pregnant. Are you sure?"

"Oh man, I don't want to be here for this conversation," said Emma. She then noticed that we were back in Wolf Lake. "Thank God. Well, Jovie, I'll meet you at your parents house?" I just nodded my head at her. She quickly stripped out of the clothes I had lent her, and took off into the woods. What I wouldn't give to be with her running away from this car, at this very second. I watched Emma until I couldn't see her anymore and then I turned back to Jake. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were now turning white. He was shaking slightly, but he wasn't a wolf yet, so that was a good sign. He wasn't pissed enough to have already phased. I still had time to calm him down.

"You know, you might want to be careful with your driving around here. There are other skinwalkers and I would hate for you to hit another one," I said, with a small laugh. I was trying to lighten the mood, but with the glare from his eyes and the growl forming in his chest, I knew now was not the time for joking. I was trying to think of what next to say. Do I go with the "it's not my fault, I didn't know this could happen" route, or do I go with the "it's not that bad" way?

"I thought you said this couldn't happen." Ok, I guess I was going with "I didn't' know this could happen."

"I didn't think it could. It must be something to do with you."

"Oh, so this is my fault? Last I remembered I was the virgin before you came along. You were the one that took advantage of me." Alright, so I was wrong before. It was possible for him to hate me. I could feel the tears trying to push their way out of my eyes, but I held them back. There was no way I was going to let him see me cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I wasn't saying it was your fault as in I'm blaming you for not wearing a fucking condom. I'm saying it has something to do with you, as in you not being the same breed of skinwalker that I am. But don't you worry Jacob Black. I won't put any of this on you. You're right, I was the one that took advantage of you, and I'll tell everyone that. You can go back to La Push, and I'll stay here with _my_ child. You can just forget you ever met me." As I said this, I could hear my voice getting louder with my rising anger. I was also stripping off my clothes as I was talking. Once I was done, I flipped and ran off in the same direction as Emma. I didn't follow her to my house though. I couldn't face my parents right now. I had planned on introducing them to Jake and letting them know that everything was going to work out. Now, I had a change of plans. I would be telling them I was an unmated, pregnant skinwalker. That was not something they would be happy to hear.

I turned my head when I heard someone running behind me. When I saw that it was Jake, I increased my speed. Not that that did any good. There was no way I could outrun him when he was phased. He caught up to me in a matter of moments and blocked my path. I growled at him to move, but he did budge an inch.

_"Get out of my way!" _I said, even though I knew he wouldn't be able to understand me.

_"Why don't you try and make me move?" _I then heard his voice say inside of my head. I screamed, which to a human ear would have sounded like a yelp, and jumped away from him. _"What? What's the matter?" _he asked in confusion.

_"I can hear you, and you can hear me."_

"Huh, you're right."

"But that's not possible."

"Well it also wasn't possible for you to get pregnant, remember?"

"Would you shut up for a second, so I can think?"

"Sure, sure."

"Alright, ok. I can hear you and you can hear me. We couldn't do that before. Why do you think we can do it now?"

"Maybe it's because we are mated."

"One we aren't mated, and two, why would that make a difference," I asked.

_"I remember you saying before that mated pairs can form mental links just between the two of them. Just like you think its because of me that you were able to get pregnant, maybe it's because of you that we are now able to communicate."_

"That would make sense, but like I already said, we aren't mate."

"Jovie, we've had sex, and now we are having a baby. If that isn't mating, I don't know what is." He did have a point. We were technically mated, just without the marking and the ceremony.

_"I don't know though. You usually don't hate the person you are mated to," _I said to him.

_"What are you talking about?" _he asked.

_"That you hate me."_

"I don't hate you."

"Sure could have fooled me. You practically claimed I raped you." He let out a heavy sigh and then took a step closer to me. That one step would have counted as more than one for me, because in that one step, he was now able to nuzzle his head against mine.

_"I could never hate you. I was just surprised. I knew I would have children one day, but I never thought it would be this soon. I'm sorry that I upset you." _I tried to stay angry, but with his sweet words, all the nuzzling, and a couple of random licks, I was melting into a pool at his feet. He could win me over so easily. _"Do you forgive me?" _he then asked. How could I say no?

_"Yes, but I'm sorry too. I could have given you the news in a better way."_

"It's alright. What's done is done."

"Yeah, now we have a bigger problem to deal with."

"Saving your pack?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Telling my parents that they are going to be grandparents."

"Oh, yeah. This should be fun." We ran together back to the car and changed back into out clothing. Once changed, I gave him directions to my house. We saw Emma waiting for us out front.

"So, did you two solve your problems?" asked Emma, once we were standing in front of her.

"Yeah we did," I said, taking Jake's hand in mine.

"Ready to face your parents?" She then asked. Before I could answer, the front door was pulled open and there stood my mom and dad. My mom had tears in her eyes and my father just looked relieved that I was alive. My mother pulled me away from Jake and into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her and relaxed into her hug. That is until I felt her stiffen. She pulled away but held me by my upper arms. She looked me over, inhaled my scent, and then turned to look at my father. There was no doubt they were sharing words through their mental link. Oh she knew. I didn't even need to tell her that I was having a baby.

"Um, Mom, I can explain," I said. My father was now standing in front of my mother and me. He pushed Emma behind him as well. I've never heard my father give off such an angry growl in my life. "Now, Dad, there's no need to get angry." His growl just got louder when I said that. I saw my dad's eyes flash and if I didn't know that Jake would be able to beat my father in a fight, I would have feared for his life.

_"Should I run now?" _Jake asked me in my mind. Ugh, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

__

So, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I finally moved into my new place, only problem is there wasn't internet yet. I've had to live in a place with no internet for the past couple days, and it has been driving me crazy! Thankfully I have it now, plus I have more time to update.

Now, on to some important information having to deal with wolf lake. Because the show was only on for one season, and it didn't give a lot of information, I'm just going to make up what I don't know. I know that the wolves in the show were not immortal, but in my story, they are. I don't really know anything about what happens when they are pregnant, so I'm making that up as well. So, if you know anything about the show, and something seems to be off, it's just because I'm using my own imagination for this story.

Last, and most important, thank you so much everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I always love to hear what people have to say.

"Dad! Stop it!" I said, pulling my dad back by his arm. He whirled around and started pointing his finger at me.

"You are in big trouble young lady!" Oops. Maybe I should have let him go after Jacob. Now I was the one who he was going to kill.

"It's not as bad as it seems," I said.

"Not as bad as it seems?" asked my mom. "Please explain how it isn't as bad as it seems."

"It's a funny story. You're gonna laugh," I said, adding in a laugh just to emphasize how it wasn't that bad.

"Laughing is probably the farthest thing from my mind. Is he one of those giant skinwalkers that Nicholas clamed kidnapped you?" asked my dad.

"I didn't kidnap her," said Jake, speaking for the first time. My father turned back around to face him and my mother was looking at him as well.

"Then what happened?" my dad asked.

"Can we move this into the house?" I asked. "It's kind of weird for us to be talking about this out in the open." My parents agreed and we moved the party inside. Not that far inside though. The second the front door was closed, the conversation started right back up.

"Alright, what happened?" my dad asked again.

"This is where it gets funny," I said.

"Jovie, just tell us what happened," said my dad, now using his "this is the last straw" voice.

"Alright, so I was running. I don't know if you heard about me telling Mike what we are and then Nicholas…"

"Jovie, you didn't!" said mom, interrupting me.

"Hey, I'm not finished with the story. Do you want me to go on?" I asked. My mom shut her mouth and my dad nodded, even though they both looked pissed. "As I was saying, I told Mike, and Nicholas killed him." There was a gasp from both my parents. I just went on with the story. I still don't really like to think about that day. "After Nicholas did that, I couldn't stand being here, so I ran. He followed me though. Him and some of his friends actually."

"So when did you end up getting pregnant?" asked Emma, who was listening as well.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," I said to her. "So, I was running and wouldn't you know, I ran onto a road. The problem was I wasn't looking where I was going, and well, Jacob here, he didn't even see me coming. That's how we met. He hit me with his car." I saw Jake wince and then my father's eyes flashed again.

"You hit my daughter with your car?" he growled. Jake was backing up toward the door. I'm not really sure why. He could have easily taken my father. Maybe it was the whole, "boyfriend being scared of girlfriend's father" thing.

"But then he took care of me," I said quickly. "He could have just left me in the road, but he brought me to his house and nursed me back to health. Even though I was fine after a couple days. Alright, so then after that and a visit from Nicholas, Jake found out what I was, and I found out that he was a type of skinwalker himself."

"Are we getting to when you get impregnated yet?" asked Emma again.

"Emma, stop interrupting. Ok, so then everything was fine until I went into heat."

"No, Jovie, you didn't," said my mother. I should just stop talking. I hate telling a story and then being interrupted. Both my parents looked a little more understanding now that they knew I had gone into heat.

"Yes, I did. I thought I was going to go crazy, but Jake helped me out."

"I understand you're need to mate Jovie, but did you really have to do it while you were flipped?" asked my mom.

"That's the strange part. I wasn't flipped. I was human every time we had sex." I looked over at Jacob. He looked so uncomfortable talking about sex with my parents. I tend to forget how others aren't as open about sex as we were.

"There's no way that you can be pregnant than," said my dad.

"I know, but I am. Even the two of you could smell the change in my scent the second you smelled me."

"We'll have to talk to Sherman about this." Sherman Blackstone was our keeper of our legends. He knows everything there is to know about being a skinwalker. He was also our high school history teacher. Hey, the guys got to make a living some how. Telling our legends isn't going to put food on the table.

"We'll take care of this honey, but first you need to go talk to Lucas," said dad.

"What? Why?"

"You need to tell him that Nicholas has been lying. It's the only way to stop this stupid split in the pack. Everyone that was siding with Nicholas will find out that he is a liar."

"Ugh, this is going to get me into trouble too, isn't it?"

"You did tell a human, so there will be a punishment, I'm sure. However, Nicholas had no right to kill Mike without permission."

"Yeah, and he had no right to try and force me to be his mate."

"He did what?" My father sounded angry again.

"He was going to kill Jake and his father if I didn't agree to be his mate. Thankfully, Jake is very intimidating when he is a wolf."

"Are you really giant?" asked Emma. Jake was now smiling. I guess he liked the change of subject.

"Compared to a normal wolf, yeah, I guess I'm pretty big," he said.

"This could work in our favor. You could fight Nicholas and his followers," dad said.

"Gladly," said Jake. "If it means he'll leave Jovie alone and let us get on with our lives, I would have no problem fighting him. It's not like he could beat me anyway." My mother then walked right up to Jake and stared him right in the eyes. Jake looked a little uneasy, but he stood his ground.

"Do you care for my daughter?" she asked.

"Yes," said Jake. There was no hesitation at all.

"I mean, really care for her."

"She is my mate. I love her." My mom then hugged him tight.

"I won't tell you that I'm happy about all of this," she said. "But I can tell you care for Jovie and that is all that really matters." My father was the next one to step up to Jake. I noticed him swallow and look down at my father. Yeah, he was taller.

"I'm also not very happy about this situation. I always imagined my daughter to be older when she finally told me I would be a grandfather. Your feelings for her do seem to be true though. I will give you both my blessing, just as long as you know that if you do anything, and I mean anything at all to hurt my daughter, I will hunt you down and tear you to pieces. Giant skinwalker or not, I will kill you." Jake swallowed heavily again and started shaking his head "yes" in understanding.

"That's understood sir. I promise I won't hurt her though."

"You better not."

"Alright, ok, should we, um, get on with this and go visit Lucas Cates?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I hated how my parents were making Jake so nervous. Alright, it was kind of funny, but I still didn't want to but him through much more.

"Alright, we should hurry. We don't want Nicholas to know that you are back yet," said Emma. The five of us ran outside and started walking toward the woods. We were moving pretty fast, that way no one would really notice us. Unfortunately for us, we had already been spotted.

"Well, what do we have here? The whole family together? It's a shame that I have to kill all of you." Nicholas' high and mighty voice was really getting annoying. "Except for Jovie that is. You I think I'll keep around." He took a step closer to me, but I found myself first pushed behind Jake, and then pushed behind my father.

"Start running. If he finds out about the "you know what," he will become even angrier," whispered my mother. She didn't want Nicholas to find out about my baby, and I really didn't want him to find out either. I took hold of Emma's hand and the two of us started backing away slowly. "Go now!" hissed mom. The two of us took off running. We didn't even bother to take off our clothes. We just let them rip apart as we flipped.

_"Jake, be careful," _I said, through our mind link.

_"No, you be careful. I'll be with you in a second, just keep running." _That's what we did. We kept on running until we reached the Cates' house. It was this extremely large house, that just from one tiny glance, you knew the people were incredibly wealthy. Emma and I reached the door and I started pounding on it. Sophia, Lucas' mate, opened the door.

"Jovie? What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be kidnapped by large skinwalkers right now? I so knew that was a lie," she said. She opened the door wider, inviting us in. Once inside, we saw Luke coming our way.

"What's going on?" he asked. He didn't sound very happy.

"I, um.." I stuttered. He was a dominant alpha male. He was very intimidating, especially when he was angry. I then saw him inhale my scent and his eyes widened. Great, another adult I had to explain myself to.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked. I heard Sophia gasp and she was at my side in a second. I was still a little winded from our run and nervous about getting in trouble about the whole Mike issue, so I just nodded my head. "Where are your parents, and, um…the father?" he then asked.

"Nicholas found out I was back. My parents and my mate thought it best that he didn't find out about the baby," I said, placing my hand over my stomach.

"Here, come and sit down," said Sophia, leading us into a sitting room. I sat down on the couch and concentrated on slowing my racing heart down. She left the room and came back with a glass of water. I voiced my thanks and took a sip.

"Is the father one of those giant skinwalkers?" asked Luke, with a laugh. He clearly didn't believe Nicholas' stories either.

"Yes," I said, with a smile of my own. His laughing stopped all together.

"So it is true? You were kidnapped?" Le sigh. I did not feel like telling this story, again. Unfortunately, I had no choice. I started my story, and this time it was much easier to tell. The pack alphas didn't stop me every five seconds like my own family did. When I was done talking, Luke immediately went to find his beta. He was then going to call a pack meeting, that way everyone would find out about Nicholas' lies. I was left in the room with Emma and Sophia.

"Are you excited?" asked the alpha female.

"Excited?"

"You know, about the baby." The smile was still on my face and I nodded my head.

"At first I was in a panic, but now, I can easily say I'm excited. There is only one thing that I'm worried about."

"What is that?" asked Sophia. "Not being mate?"

"What? No, well, we are sort of mated. We didn't have a ceremony, but that's not how his pack works. They are a little more human than us. I figure one day we will get married the human way. That's fine with me," I said.

"Then what is the problem?"

"Even though my baby comes from two skinwalker parents, it will still be a half breed. How can I be sure that it will live through it's first flip." Flipping for the first time is never easy. It's extremely painful and not very fun. Normally, the first time comes sometime around puberty. One of the only skinwalkers that I know of who didn't flip until they were sixteen, was Sophia Cates.

"I lived, didn't I?" she asked me. "I only had skinwalker blood from my father. My mother was all human. Sure, I had a lot of difficulty with my first flip, but I was fine in the end. You're baby is going to be just fine."

"Thank you Sophia." I was feeling much better about this after having her reassure me.

"Come on, we have a meeting," said Luke, running back into the room. Sophia, Emma, and I followed him outside, where we flipped and ran deep into the woods. Our meeting spot was located out there, far enough away so none of the town humans would find us.

_"Where is Jake and my parents?" _I asked Luke through our pack link.

_"They are already waiting for us with the rest of the pack." _As we reached our meeting spot, I could see Jake, in his wolf form, standing with my parents. The rest of the pack was watching him with a mixture of confusion, fear, and curiosity. I quickly ran over to him and leaned against him. I could hear the thoughts of the whole pack in my head at the same time. They were all thinking the same thing.

_"She's with him? He didn't kidnap her? Can you smell that change in her scent? She's pregnant? Do you think it's his?"_

"Everyone quiet," said Luke. He wasn't flipped anymore. It was a sign of dominance over us, and it also helped because Jake would now be able to understand him. "Bring him," he then said. We all watched as the beta dragged an injured Nicholas into the center of the pack circle. I looked up at Jake and he had a smug smirk on his wolf face. Yeah, having a strong mate was defiantly a plus.

"Jovie," Luke said, now turning to me. "Would you be so kind to tell everyone your story?" Again?! Really, this was not funny at all. This was what, the third time today? I was going to ask if I really had to, but the small nudge from Jake told me not to argue and to just get it over with. I stepped forward, into the circle of wolves, and told my story. When I was finally done, everyone's glare was aimed at Nicholas. The ones who had been on his side were now apologizing to Luke. Luke then went and stood over Nicholas' injured body.

"Do you still want to challenge me Nicholas?" Luke asked. "All of your followers have joined me again. Nicholas just moaned in pain and looked away from Luke. "Get him out of here," Luke then said to the beta. "He is shunned for the rest of my time as alpha." Being shunned is the worst thing that could happen to a pack member. It means no one can help you if you are in trouble. That leaves you open to all attacks, leaves you unsafe. No one can really talk to you, not that they would want to. Only people who have done something completely horrible are shunned. "Well, now that that is taken care of, what do we all say to having a mating ceremony?" asked Luke.

_"What?" _I asked.

_"Don't worry Jovie. You're parents talked to me about this already, and I have no problem going through the skinwalker mating ceremony for you," _said Jake.

_"Are you sure?" _I asked. _"It's just like a human wedding, only there is no divorce. It's for life."_

"Jovie, I'm one hundred percent fine with it. I love you. That's never going to change."

"Alright," I said to Luke_. "We are ready for our mating ceremony."_

Alright, I just want to take the time to once again, to say sorry for such the long wait. The next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to be posted. However, I have started my college classes again, so I have no idea how much free time I will actually have. I'm just hoping that I'll have enough time to post more often. The next chapter should be getting more into Breaking Dawn. I'm actually really excited to write my story with stuff from the book. I just hope you all love it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you everyone for the reviews! Just to let everyone know, this chapter takes place about a month after the last one. You'll find that out as you read, but I don't want anyone to be confused on why Jovie and Jake aren't still in Wolf Lake._

Oh, and to answer _EdwardsFavouriteBella__'s question, I'm not sure how many more chapter's this story is going to have. This chapter does start getting into Breaking Dawn, and I plan to go through the whole book, and possibly more after it. I have most of the story mapped out in my head, it's just the point of writing it._

Anyway, thank you everyone for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I stood in front of the mirror in my bed room, and just looked at myself. I bet I know what a bunch of you are thinking.. "Ewww, she's looking at herself naked!" Alright, yeah, I am. I just find it weird that in a small month's time, my stomach has gotten so large. I'm ready to pop this baby out any time now. I've gotten so big, that I don't even like to flip anymore. It's too uncomfortable to run around as a wolf with the big belly. Going through a pregnancy like a wolf is so much more stressful than going through it like a normal human. Everything is double time. One day I had a nice, flat stomach, the next day I was as big as a whale. I felt the baby kick and instantly placed a hand over the spot. I remember the first time he or she kicked. Jacob was on patrol and the only person around was Billy. I let my new father in law feel the kicking of his first grandchild. I swear I saw tears come to his eyes. Even though he acted angry when we first told him the news, I think he was secretly excited.

I heard a knock at the door and waddled to my bed to get my bathrobe. Once it was on, I gave the ok for the person to come in. Rachel, Jake's older sister, stuck her head into the room. After Jake and I had come back from Wolf Lake, we had found that his older sister had come home from college. Even more of a surprise, Paul had imprinted on her. Jake was not happy at all. I thought it was cute and Billy liked it because it kept one of his daughters close to home. I also liked having another girl around the house, especially with me being pregnant and all.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked me.

"Tired, sore, hungry, should I even continue the list?" Rachel laughed and then walked farther into the room. She walked over to me and placed her hand on my stomach.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. Have you picked any names yet?"

"No I think it'll just happen when I see her or him."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt. Then again I can't believe little Jacob is married. I still wish I could have gone to the wedding."

"For the last time Rachel, it wasn't a wedding. It was a mating ceremony."

A mating ceremony and a wedding are completely different things. At a wedding, the people go all out with dresses, flowers, food, basically anything expensive. The mating ceremony is simple. It's just a gathering of everyone in the pack, the alpha gives a small speech, and the two wolves are acknowledged as being a mated couple. People don't even get crazy dressed up. I wore a nice dress, but not a wedding dress. Jake had worn some of my father's nicer clothes. They were kind of small on him, but it worked. We had held hands in front of the pack, Lucas Cates said some words, and bada bing bada boom, we were mated. Us skinwalkers liked to keep things simple. There was no need for a flashy ceremony. That night, when we were intimate with each other, we each left our mating mark on the other. I absentmindedly rubbed the small mark on my neck as I thought about the whole thing. I truly was happy. Well, I would be, once this baby was born.

"Yeah, but that's a wedding for skinwalkers so it's just as important," she said.

"It would have been weird for you to be there. You would have been the only human. Jake and I will have a traditional wedding someday and you can come to that."

"Ok, good. Now I remember you saying that you were hungry. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Could you?" I asked, excitedly. I jumped up from my spot on the bed and instantly regretted not moving slower. I felt a sharp pain. Rachel was at my side in a second, helping me sit back down.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be alright." I was still in some pain but I didn't want her to know about it.

"I don't know maybe we should bring you to the hospital."

"What? No. I can't go there."

"But what if you are going into labor?" I couldn't be, there was no way I was going into labor, my water hadn't even broken yet. Ah, wait, nope, I lied, it just did. Crap.

_"Jake, I need you to come home now!" _I said through our mind link.

_"I'm on patrol," _he answered, not a second later.

_"Jake, I really think you should come home."_

"We are kind of talking about something important right now."

"This is more important."

"No it's not. Bella might have changed into a blood sucker, thus breaking the treaty, meaning I have to go kill some leeches."

"Jake, if you don't come home right now, I'm going to kill you."

"Why? What's going on?"

_"I'm going into labor." _There was a slight pause and then he answered.

_"Ah, alright, hold on, I'll be right home."_

"Jovie? Jovie?" asked Rachel, trying to get my attention. "What should I do to help?"

"Just help me downstairs. Jake is on his way." She new about our connection, so she didn't ask how I knew he was coming. She helped me slowly move down the stairs to the living room, where Billy was watching TV. Rachel helped me to sit down and Billy turned to us, concern clear in his eyes.

"Jovie? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, just fine. I'm going into labor, but other than that I'm just peachy."

"Well at least she still has her humor," Rachel said to her father.

I ignored their teasing and concentrated on staying calm. I could hear Jake's heavy foot falls outside, as his running brought him closer. He arrived a couple seconds later, practically breaking the door down.

"Jovie? Jovie!?" He yelled out.

"I'm right here dear," I said from my position on the couch. Jake ran over to me and I found myself being lifted off my seat, and held in his arms. When he started walking, I started getting confused. "Um, Jake? Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the hospital."

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"I can't go to the hospital."

"Why not?" asked Rachel. "Jovie, you have to go there. You can't have a baby right here."

"You don't understand. Skinwalker births can get a little violent. When I start experiencing real pain, my eyes might flash, I might start making some not very human noises, and with my strength, I might hurt a human," I said.

"That's going to be a problem," said Billy. "Why didn't you two stay in Wolf Lake?"

"We couldn't. That was part of my punishment for telling a human what I was. It was either stay there and endure some extreme punishment, or come back here. I chose to come back, and well, Jake of course came back. He had no reason to be there anyway."

"You can't have the baby here. You're going to be in a lot of pain," said Jake. "And it might not be safe for the baby. I wont risk either you or the baby's health and safety."

"What would you like me to do then? Go to the hospital and try to control my wolf side. Then if my eyes flash just pretend it never happened?"

"No, you're right. I can't take you to a hospital," said Jake.

"It will be safer to have the baby here. More painful, yes, but safer. I'll just flip the second the baby is born. That way I can heal faster."

"I don't like that idea," said Jake.

"What if you get Leah to help? Or how fast do you think some of the wolves from Wolf Lake could get here?" asked Billy.

"Not fast enough," I said. We all sat in silence for a couple of minutes trying to think of what to do. Then Billy cleared his throat, and we looked at him. He clearly had an idea, but he looked almost afraid to suggest it.

"There is one doctor you could take her to Jake," said Billy.

"No doctors," I said. "I won't risk any humans' lives, and I won't risk giving our secrets away."

"That's just it, he isn't a human," Billy then said. I didn't know who he was talking about, but by the way Jake's arms tightened around me, I was sure he knew.

"No! I will not take her to that leech," he growled.

"It's the only way son. It's either go to him, or Jovie suffers. Your child suffers." I then felt a sudden stab of pain. I pushed my head under Jake's chin and squeezed my eyes shut. I whimpered through the pain and held on to my mate tighter. Jake growled again and then we were quickly moving outside to his car. Once I was seated in the front, and he was behind the wheel, we were on our way. Jake was gripping the wheel really tight, and he was shaking pretty bad.

"Is it safe for you to be driving, or are you going to phase?" I asked with a small laugh.

"It's not funny. I don't like this."

"Like what?"

"Where I'm taking you."

"And where are we going?"

"To the Cullens' house."

"Who are they?"

"You'll see. Just concentrate on staying calm and do that breathing thing you pregnant woman do."

"It would be a lot easier to stay calm if you would calm down yourself. Maybe you should trying that breathing thing us pregnant woman do."

"Could you not joke right now, Jovie?"

"Oh, I wasn't joking."

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

I think the ride to wherever we were going should have taken a lot longer than what it took us. Jake must have been speeding, and if I wasn't in pain, I would have yelled at him about going over the speed limit. We then reached a huge house, that was in the woods. Jake stopped the car and was lifting me out before I could even blink an eye. He ran us to the front door and before he could even knock, the door opened on it's own. A man was standing there with a small smile on his face. He was incredibly handsome and looked to be in his late 20's early 30's. I had a guess that he was much older than that.

"Hello, Jacob," the man said in a very calm voice. "How are you?"

"How am I? I'm a nervous wreck and I need you're help."

"Jake?" I asked. Something didn't feel right. This man looked like those two vampires I had met on the full moon a while back. He also didn't smell right.

"It's alright Jovie, it's going to be alright," he said, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Er, Jacob, it's not really the best of time. Could we do this later?" the man asked. Oh yes, later. I'll just hold the baby in for a day or so and see how that works out.

"No, we can't do later. Jovie is in labor, and you're the only one I can think of to ask for help," Jake said, in a frantic voice. The guy's eyes then looked at me and he seemed to realize what was going on. I looked at him, almost pleading with my own eyes, for him to help. He nodded his head, and stepped aside for us to enter the house. Before we could get in though, Jake was stopped by a voice I didn't know.

"Why not?" came a voice of a girl I didn't recognize. "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?" I looked at Jake and he seemed to have frozen.

_"Who is that?" _I asked through our link.

_"That? That's Bella." _Oh great. Now, not only am I in labor, but I'm at the house where the girl my mate used to love lives. Sometimes, life just isn't fair.

"Come in, please, Jacob," Bella said in a louder voice. Jake was suddenly moving quickly through the house, until we reached a room where I saw a girl lying on a couch. Jake then placed me on my feet, and continued to look at, who I guessed to be, Bella. She didn't look well at all. I noticed Edward was kneeling on the ground by her side. He didn't look well either. I didn't think it was possible for vampires to be sick. Something was defiantly wrong. Jake's eyes were fixed on Bella. He was moving closer toward her but before he could get too close, this incredibly beautiful woman was standing between him and the couch. No. Not a woman. A vampire, and she was hissing. She was angry. Jake wasn't too happy either. He seemed to snap out of his small trance once the blonde vampire practically attacked him. He was growling right back at her hissing. He also was using his body to form a shield in front of me.

"Rose, don't," said Bella. "It's fine."

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Jacob whisper. "Are you alright?"

"I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob. And who is this with you?" The girl was now looking at me. I would have smiled and introduced myself, but I was suddenly feeling more pain. I felt my eyes flash and I started to whimper. I was instantly back in Jake's arms.

"Here, let me take her," said the man who let us into the house. I saw him hold out his arms for me. My arm that was around Jake tightened and I hid my face in his shoulder. There was no way I was leaving his arms. I felt a growl forming in my chest. I didn't know this guy, nor did I trust him.

"You can trust him Jovie. He will help you," I heard Edward's voice say. Damn him and his mind reading abilities.

"I'll carry her wherever you want to bring her. I'm not leaving her side," said Jake.

"What's going on?" Bella then asked.

"Jovie is going into labor," Edward answered her.

"Oh Jake," Bella said, in a happy voice. "Did you imprint on Jovie?"

"Now isn't the best time Bella," Jake said.

"But now our children can grow up together. They can be best friends. Just like we are." Jake froze again. His shaking returned and I was instantly scared that he was about to phase at any second. Edward must have been scared too because he didn't look very happy. He was also now standing between us and Bella. I take that comment about him being scared back. He wasn't scared. He looked angry. He would fight Jake if he had to to keep him from getting to close to Bella, with his unstable werewolf mind.

"What?" Jake then asked Bella, completely ignoring Edward and his scary expression. With the help of that Rose girl, Bella then stood from her spot on the couch. She was clearly pregnant. Very pregnant. Jake looked confused, and I was confused myself. She wasn't pregnant a month ago at the wedding. Well, I don't think she was. Jake would have been pretty pissed off if she was. I knew Jake wanted to know more, and I was curious myself, but another round of pain forced me to remember more important matters.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," I started saying.

"Remember the breathing," Jake started to say, but I growled at him.

"Would you shut up about the damn breathing!"

"Follow me," the, I guess, doctor said. Jake followed him up some stairs and into what looked to be a bed room. I was placed down on the bed. Jacob took hold of one of my hands, and we let the good doctor start his work.

__

I hate stopping here, but it's already midnight and I have class in the morning. The next chapter should be up pretty soon. So keep a look out for it!


	15. Chapter 15

__

Alright, I know some people were upset about not reading about the mating ceremony, but I have my reasons for skipping that part. Basically, I want more excitement for a wedding scene that will come in the future. Like Jovie said, the mating ceremony isn't a very big deal. I wanted the wedding to be the opposite, therefore I'm putting more emphasis on it. As for me not writing a part for when they gave each other their mating marks, I wasn't sure how people would have liked it. I didn't get much feedback on the scene during the full moon, where the two shared a passionate time in the woods. That is pretty much how things would have went the night they marked each other. Jake would have been very out of character, because he would have been engaging in a skinwalker activity. Some people didn't really like seeing Jake aggressive and dominant, so I opted to leave that part out. Sorry if anyone was disappointed.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!

I was in pain. Pain that I had never experienced before. I would gladly let Jake hit me with his car again, instead of go through the evil known as child birth. Jake was currently holding the top half of my body down, while Carlisle, who I found out was the name of the vampire doctor, took care of my lower half. Yeah, don't even get me started on that. It was weird enough having some vampire helping me, now he was also looking at my most private of area. Anyway, as I was saying, the two of them were currently holding me still. Pain is not easily handled by skinwalkers. Our natural instinct is to flip so the pain goes away faster. Only problem, I can't flip and give birth at the same time. It just doesn't work that way. I might have the pregnancy cycle of a wolf, but the baby is all human. He or she won't flip until they hit puberty. Until then, they are as normal as any other human baby. Well, unless Jake has some crazy stuff going on in his blood and passes that on to our offspring. We'll deal with that when and if the time comes.

I felt another contraction coming on, and I started to struggle against Jake harder than I was before. It was an ugly sight. My eyes were glowing red, I was growling loudly, and I'm pretty sure I snapped my teeth at Jake at least once or twice. I was lucky that he was stronger than me. He didn't even seem to be using his full strength. Same with Carlisle. He was barely using any effort at all. It kind of pissed me off, because here I was sweating my brains out and using every ounce of strength I had.

"Ow, ow, oh God!" I cried out.

"Alright Jovie, I want you to start pushing," said Carlisle.

"Please, get it out!"

"You're doing great, just keep pushing."

I kept doing as my vampire doctor said, and without giving all the nasty birth details, it was finally over. I was exhausted, and I needed to flip, but once I heard the sound of my baby crying, everything was forgotten.

"It's a boy," Carlisle said, handing me my bundle of joy. After taking care of me, the baby , and a couple other things, he left the room, giving Jake and me the privacy that we needed. Jake just watched in complete awe. His eyes were glossy and if I wasn't mistaken he looked close to tears. I wasn't one to judge him, because I was crying myself.

"Thank you," Jake whispered into my ear, and placed a kiss behind it. He then lifted a shaky hand and lightly touched the baby's face. "What should we name him?"

"Connor. Connor William Black."

"You've been thinking about this?"

"Connor was my grandfather's name. I was very close to him as a child. He died during a pack fight. I always promised myself that I would name one of my children after him. William is for Billy, of course."

"Dad will be excited about that."

"I'm sure he will be. Would you like to hold your son?" Jake looked a little nervous but he shook his head yes. He then gently took Connor from my arms. Connor opened his eyes and looked up at his father.

"He has your eyes." I hadn't noticed, but so he did. He had my hazel eyes, but the rest of him was all Jacob. The darker skin, the same dark hair. I wonder what he will look like when he finally flips. Would he have the same light gray pelt that I had, or would he have one like his father? Connor let out a yawn and then closed his eyes to go back asleep. I let out a yawn as well. Right now, sleep seemed like a really good idea. There was a knock at the door, and Carlisle came back in.

"Why don't you let me take care Connor for a while and then Jovie, you can get some rest." I was about to ask how he knew we named our son Connor, but then I figured that vampire hearing was just as good as skinwalker hearing, if not better. Either that, or Edward read my mind, again.

"I'll take care of him while she sleeps," said Jake.

"I do want look over him a little more, just to make sure he is perfectly healthy."

"Jake, why don't you go with him, while he looks after Connor. I'll be fine once I flip." Jake didn't seem to want to leave me alone, but there was no way he was going to leave the baby alone. He just nodded his head, placed a kiss on my lips and started to follow Carlisle out of the room. Once they were out of the room, I took off my bathrobe, which I still was wearing, due to the fact that Jake had never let me change before we left his house. I just tossed it onto the floor. It needed to be washed anyway. I then flipped, and I instantly felt better. I stretched out onto the bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

………………………………...

When I woke up, I figured that Jake would be in the room with me, with Connor, because I figured the baby would be hungry. To my surprise, no one was in the room. Someone had been in there, because my bathrobe was gone. I was starting to go a little crazy. I was still in my wolf, and I was feeling like an animal now more than ever. I was a panicky, new mother, who didn't know where her baby was. I was tempted to start howling to see if I would get a response, but I held it in.

_"Jake, where are you? Where is Connor?" _I asked in his mind.

_"We are both down stairs."_

"I'll be right there."

"Jovie, you need to rest."

"I'll be right there."

I figured that no one would want to see me walk down stairs with no clothes on, so I stayed as my wolf, pushed the door, which was a crack open, open, and walked to were Jake was. I noticed him sitting on the couch next to Bella. The girl was looking at my baby and mate with a smile on her face. Edward kept his eyes on Bella. Carlisle was standing with a female vampire. The blonde female was standing with Emmett, and then there was another male and female pair, who I didn't know, standing off to the side. My wolf was feeling overwhelmed and all I wanted to do was grab Connor and bring him somewhere safe.

"He is safe here. None of us will harm him," said Edward. I let a growl leave my throat and I slowly walked over to Jake. I lied down by his feet and started to whimper.

_"Are you sure we are safe here?" _He reached down one hand and petted my head.

_"You wouldn't be here if I didn't think things were safe."_

"Jake, you didn't tell us that she was a werewolf too," said Bella, looking at me with a bright smile on her face. Like the flashing of my eyes and all the growling I did earlier didn't give it away.

"Technically, her people like to be called skinwalkers." Carlisle looked intrigued.

"Oh, he is. Give him time and he'll be asking you so many questions," said Edward. Did I mention how I hated his ability to read minds? Yeah, I know I did, but I wanted to say it again.

_"Jake, I want to flip back, but I don't have any clothes."_

"Oh yeah, that's right. Um, Is there anything Jovie can wear?" Jake then asked everyone. The littlest vampire, the girl who had short dark hair, jumped up and ran to my side. She seemed excited.

"I can get you something to wear," she said to me. "If you will just follow me to my room, I can help you get into something." She started walking, and at first I was hesitant to follow, but when Jake gave me a small nod of his head, I went after her. Once in her room, she started pulling out all sorts of clothes. Pants, shirts, dresses, skirts, and then shoes to match.

"Well, go ahead. Change back," she said to me. I flipped back and noticed that my body was already starting to change back to it's normal shape. I would be back to my normal self in about a day or so. She started picking out different things and holding them up against me. "My name's Alice by the way," she said with a big smile.

"Jovie."

"Here, this will look good on you." She handed me a loose fitting skirt, that went down to my knees, and a simple button down shirt. As I started changed, she started to fill me in on the names of the other vampires in the house. Once I was finished, I followed her back out of the room.

"Thanks," I said, as we started walking back to the others.

"No problem. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." Once we were back with the others, I took Connor from Jake, and sat next to him. Jake put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his side. Connor was fine for a couple of minutes, but then he started getting fussy.

"He's hungry," said Edward.

"You can hear his thoughts?" I asked. He just nodded his head at me and then went back to watching Bella, who was now sleeping. I unbuttoned my shirt and positioned Connor at one of my breasts. He knew what to do.

"Did you call Billy yet?" I asked Jake, without taking my eyes off Connor.

"Oh, no. I need to do that." A cell phone was handed to Jake, but I wasn't paying attention enough to know which vampire handed it to him. I was too busy watching Connor. I hardly even listened to the phone call. I was just too busy bonding with my baby. I almost jumped when Jake started talking to me again.

"Billy thinks we should bring Connor back home," he said.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked, addressing my question to Carlisle. "Don't people normally have to stay in a hospital for more than a couple days?"

"I would normally say yes, but you're body seems to be recovering at an extremely fast rate. As for Connor, he's exceptionally healthy. I think it would be best for the two of you to spend the night in my care. Tomorrow you can head back to La Push."

"Are you ok with that?" asked Jake.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." As the seconds passed, I was starting to trust the vampires more and more. I would never let Jake know that I was starting to trust them because I'm sure he wouldn't be very happy about that. How bad could they be though? Bella was human and she was fine. Well, she was pregnant, but she was a live. Then again, Jake had said something about her changing, so I guess she wouldn't be a live much longer.

"I really need to check in with Sam, and I'm sure the pack would like to hear the good news. I'm not too sure on leaving you alone though." I smiled at my mate and adjusted, a now sleeping, Connor in my arms.

"We'll be fine. You go talk to the pack." He hesitated for a second, placed a quick kiss on my lips, and then left the house. I could hear him stripping his clothes off, forgetting his car, and running off into the woods, now in his wolf form. He let out a loud, happy howl, letting every werewolf hear how excited he was. I couldn't stop smiling and I gently started to rock Connor in my arms.

"Do you mind if I borrow a phone so I can call my mother?" I asked no one in particular.

"Of course not," said Carlisle, handing me his cell phone. I took it in one hand and then, started trying to stand up. Alice quickly moved to my side and helped me stand. I smiled my thanks, and then walked into another room for some privacy. I ended up in the kitchen, which reminded me how hungry I was. Phone call now, food later. My mom would be mad enough that I had waited so long to call her. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi mom."

"Oh, Jovie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and so is your grandson." I heard a cry of joy, and then my father picked up the phone.

"Grandson? That's wonderful. What is his name?" asked dad.

"Connor William Black."

"Oh, Jovie, it's a beautiful name," mom said. She was crying, that was very easy to tell. "What does he look like?"

"Just like Jake, only he has my eyes."

"He must be beautiful."

"I hope that mate of yours is taking good care of you," said dad.

"Oh, he is." I decided telling him that I was also in the care of a bunch of vampires was a horrible idea.

"He better be. Now when are you coming for a visit?" My dad then asked. I was about to agree to a date and time, when I was over come by some very strong emotions. I could feel fear, anger, and male aggression flowing into my mind. It was so strong that I dropped the phone on the ground. The shattering of the cell phone, and I'm sure my mind's confused thoughts, sent every vampire into the kitchen with me. I was gripping my head in one hand and holding Connor in my other arm. I felt someone trying to take Connor from me, and a loud growl started forming in my chest.

"It's alright Jovie. Let him take the baby," Edward whispered to me. I looked into his eyes and he nodded at me, giving me a reassuring smile. I then looked at Carlisle, who was trying to take Connor. I let him take the baby and watched as he handed Connor over to his mate, Esme. She moved away from me a bit and I just watched her. I was about try and take Connor back, when the strong emotions filled my head again. I let out another growl and I felt my eyes flash. I grabbed my head with both hands this time.

"What's happening to her?" I heard Emmett ask.

"I'm not sure," Edward answered.

"Something is wrong with Jacob," I said. They all looked at me with confusion, and I knew I was going to have to explain. "Skinwalker mates have a strong bond between them. Jake and I have a special mental link that we can speak to each other through, without anyone else hearing. We also have another type of bond. When one of us is feeling very strong emotions, the other can feel it. Right now Jake is full of a lot of anger, and it is driving me crazy."

Our link was so strong at the moment, it almost felt like I was in his body. I could feel him running at full speed back toward the Cullen's house. I also knew that he wasn't alone and that whoever was with him, he didn't really want them with him. I could feel his anger and fear getting stronger.

_"Jake, what's wrong?" _I asked. I didn't get an answer though. He was blocking me. Something was defiantly wrong. "Something is wrong," I then said to the vampires. "He won't answer me."

"That's because he is talking to me," said Edward. "Emmett, Jasper, lets go, there's trouble." The three of them then moved out of the kitchen and then went outside to wait for Jake on the porch. I started to move but then the other vampires were standing in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There could be danger. We can't let you go out there," said Alice.

"I can protect myself."

"You just had a baby. You're body is in no condition to fight if you need to," said Carlisle.

"But.." I started, but he didn't even let me finish.

"No buts. You go sit in the living room with Bella. We will take care of everything." I glared at all of them, my eyes flashing at them, and then I walked into the living room. Esme followed closely, with a sleeping Connor in her arms. I sat down on the couch, and noticed Bella was now awake. The blonde vampire, Rosalie, was standing close to her.

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Rosalie said. Bella looked at me and I just smiled, trying to pretend that nothing was going on. Bella shrugged her shoulders and put her head back down. Once her eyes were closed it only took a couple of seconds for her to fall back asleep. I looked over at Esme, and she seemed to be doing fine with Connor. He hadn't woken up yet. That was good. It gave me time to find out what was going on. Just because no one would let me outside didn't mean I couldn't listen in on what was going on. I closed my eyes so I could focus better. I could hear Jake and another werewolf reaching the porch.

"Jacob? Seth? What's going on?" I heard Edward ask. So Seth was the one with him. It seemed a little strange that one of the younger pack members would be with Jake and not Quil or Embry. They were after all his best friends. I couldn't hear anyone talking. I blocked everything else out, trying to hear better, but still no one talked. Jake must have been thinking about what had happened to let Edward know everything faster. Unfortunately for me, Jake was still blocking me out so I couldn't hear anything. Then what I heard next caused me to gasp out loud.

"They want to kill Bella?" I heard Edward ask in pure rage. I heard some movement from Jasper and Emmett, along with Jake and Seth taking some steps back. "Em, Jazz, not them! The pack is coming." Pack? What pack? Jake's pack? Why are they a threat? What the hell is going on? I jumped up from my seat. Esme and Rosalie were looking at me with concern in their eyes. I took Connor from Esme and started walking toward the front door. No one stopped me, in fact, Alice walked out with me. I saw Seth run off into the woods, just as I stepped outside.

"This isn't the first time I've owed you my gratitude, Jacob," I heard Edward whisper. "I would never have asked for this from you." I just watched as Jacob and Edward seemed to be having a conversation between the two of them. This just added to my confusion even more. I was about to ask what was going on, when Alice spoke up herself.

"Jacob, would you mind switching forms?" she asked. " I want to know what's going on."

"Ditto!" I said.

_"Jovie, get inside," _Jake said to me.

_"What? No way. I want to know what is going on."_

_"Get in the house," _he growled this time. I knew not to argue with him. I went inside, but then pressed my ear against the closed door.

"He needs to stay linked to Seth," I heard Edward tell Alice.

"Well, then would you be so kind as to tell me what's happening?" Alice then asked.

"The pack thinks Bella's become a problem. They foresee potential danger from the…from what she's carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight," Edward said. All I could think was, oh shit.

"We should take up a defensive position," I then heard Jasper say.

"Let's go inside," said Edward. I stepped away from the door to let them enter. No one said anything as they came into the house. Edward was the last one in and I heard him say "I will," to Jake just before I saw my mate run off in the direction Seth was heading. I slowly made my way back into the living room, and sat in a chair that was away from everyone.

_"Jacob? Jacob please don't block me out," _I whimpered into his head.

_"Jovie, I need you to just do as I say. You need to stay in that house and don't go outside for anything."_

_"Jacob, what did Edward mean when he said you and Seth disbanded from the pack. Are you an alpha now?"_

"I'll talk to you when I get back. Just please do as I say. I have enough problems right now without having to worry about you and Connor. Just keep him safe, and keep yourself safe."

"Please, just come back and talk to me." I was crying now. Esme and Rosalie were the only ones in the room besides Bella. I could tell they were trying to ignore me, to give me my privacy, but the looks on their faces let me know that they were well aware of my struggle with Jake.

_"Jovie, do as I say. I love you." _Then our link was broken, and he blocked me out again.

__

Yeah, a horrible place to stop this but it is one in the morning and I have a class in nine hours. I need my sleep. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise!


	16. Chapter 16

__

I'm so sorry for the long wait. School has been kicking my butt. Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter and thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!!

"Come on Jovie, you have to eat something," said Carlisle. He was holding out a plate of food. It had some eggs, toast, and bacon. It must be the human food that they keep in the house for Bella. The bacon was tempting, but normally I stay away from non-meat products. Even though it was tempting, I wasn't about to eat it. If Jacob was going to be a pain in my ass, and not let me speak with him, then I was going to be just as much of a pain.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Hungry or not, you need to eat something. You need to keep your strength up. You just had a baby, and it wouldn't be good if you got sick."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm not going to eat anything." I stood from my seat and started walking toward the bed room, where Connor was sleeping in a crib, that was bought when everyone found out Bella was pregnant. I was in mid step, when I heard a wolf howling. It wasn't Jake, meaning it was Seth. I ran to the window trying to see if I could see the two of them outside. I couldn't find them though. I looked to my left and noticed that I wasn't standing alone. Edward was right next to me and he gently pushed me to the side, so he could look out the window. I watched his face for any expression that would give away what was happening. Everyone else in the room was waiting for an explanation as well. I saw Edward nod, and then he turned back to us.

"It was just a false alarm. Seth was upset about something else, and he forgot we were listening for a signal. He's very young."

"Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort," said Emmett.

"They've done us a great service tonight, Emmett," said Carlisle. "At great personal sacrifice." Yep, I could agree with that.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just jealous. Wish I was out there." Oh, Emmett.

"Seth doesn't think Sam will attack now," said Edward. "Not with us forewarned, and lacking two members of the pack." I still couldn't believe that my mate was now an alpha. It was so strange to think of myself as an alpha as well. Now that I was mated to an alpha, that made me one too.

"What does Jacob think?" Carlisle asked. My head snapped to Edward. Any news of Jake was good news. He still wouldn't let me into his head. Stupid wolf.

"He's not as optimistic." Wow, thanks Edward, that lets me know so much.

He then moved right back next to Bella. I let out a heavy sigh, and looked around the room. The men, went back to their "war" plans, where the girls talked quietly to themselves. This was stupid and I knew it. Why were we all just sitting around doing nothing? I wanted answers and the only way to get them is to leave the house, and enter the battle field. Too bad no one would let me out of the freaking house. People tend to forget that I can protect myself. I might look like a normal teenaged human, but really, I'm wicked strong. If attacked, I'm going to fight back. But no, they still won't let me leave. Stupid vampires. Stupid werewolf mate.

Speaking of my mate, he isn't being a very good one at the moment. I just had his baby, and he up and leaves. Yes, yes, I understand why he did it. I'm one hundred percent behind him. Bella and the baby shouldn't be killed. Alright, yes, what he is doing is very noble and wonderful. Now that I said that, I can express some true feelings. They might be selfish, it might make me seem like a spoiled bitch, but whatever. Jake should be here with me. He should be bonding with his son. He should be protecting his son. These first moments of Connor's life are very important to skinwalkers. This is when we should be together as a family. If my father knew that he wasn't here with me, he would be furious. Not that I wasn't. As I walked back to Connor's temporary room, I could hear the vampires moving things around. Seems like Bella was being placed into a new bed, with monitors and such. Just like a hospital. This wasn't good. Bella was getting worse. I was just reaching to pick up Connor, when I caught a familiar scent. Jake. He was right outside the house. I could feel a small growl forming in my chest. How dare he come here and not come see me. Not come see his son. I wasn't even going to bother and try to talk to him. It was late and I was tired. If he wanted to talk to me, I was not going to talk to him tonight! I took off all my clothes and flipped into my wolf. I was more alert as wolf, and if there was for any reason some danger outside, I would be able to protect Connor better this way. I curled up on the floor right in front of the crib and tried to get some much needed sleep.

………………………………...

_"Jovie, Jovie." _I slowly started to wake up as I heard my voice being said over and over again.

"Go away I'm sleeping."

_"Jovie, Jovie, why won't you talk to me?" _I then realized it was in my head.

_"Oh, so you finally decided to talk to me."_

"Don't act like that."

"Like what? Am I being a tad bit bitchy? I think I have a reason to be. Now, what is it that you want oh high and mighty alpha, my mate and master."

"Stop that!"

"Alright, what do you want."

"How is Connor."

"Oh, he's fine. Sleeping still."

"Good."

"Yep, it's great."

"Oh, Jovie, I'm sorry baby, please understand."

"I understand. It's a great thing you're doing. I just miss you."

"I miss you too."

"How are things out there? You and Seth alright?"

"We're fine. Actually, another has joined us."

"Really? Who? Was it Quil? Embry?"

"Leah."

"Leah? But I thought she hated the vampires."

"She does, but she's here to make sure Seth is ok, and for some reason she doesn't think I can take care of you. Why she thinks that I'm not sure."

"Don't listen to her. You do a great job, when you're around. Speaking of that, when are you coming back?"

"I'll be inside in a couple seconds." I quickly flipped back, put on some clothes, gently picked up Connor, and walked as fast as I could to the front door. Carlisle was just opening the door.

"Are you all right Jacob?" he asked. He didn't say anything at first. His eyes searched the room, spotted me, then turned back to Carlisle.

"Is Bella?" he asked. I would have been upset that he hadn't asked about me first, but the whole looking around the room, was him checking on me before her.

"She's…much the same as last night. Did I startle you? I'm sorry. Edward said you were coming in your human form, and I came out to greet you, as he didn't want to leave her. She's awake. I didn't get a chance to thank you last night, Jacob. You don't know how much I appreciate your…compassion. I know your goal was to protect Bella, but I owe you the safety of the rest of my family as well. Edward told me what you had to do.."

"Don't mention it," Jake said. I knew he didn't want to talk about it, but, oh we were going to. Believe me.

"If you prefer," said Carlisle. Jake then walked past him, and the rest of the vampires, until he was standing right in front of me. Our eyes locked and the look he gave me was as powerful as the one he had given me that first day he had imprinted on me. Before I knew what was happening, we were locked in a powerful kiss. When he finally pulled away, I was breathless. Jake then took Connor out of my arms, and just watched him. The baby was now awake and stretched a small hand up toward his father. Jake touched the hand with one of his large fingers, and Connor wrapped his little fingers around it. Jake had a smile on his face. In that second, I think I understood even more why he wanted to save Bella's baby. He couldn't stand the thought of killing something as innocent as his own child. Connor then let go and started to get fussy. He was hungry, I could tell by his whimpering. I took him from Jake's arms and left the room to feed him. I could hear Jake talking to Carlisle again about Bella being family to him, or something like that. I didn't really care, it was non of my business. I then heard something that frightened me.

"Do you think there's any chance she'll make it? I mean, as a vampire and all that," Jake asked.

"I'd say there's an even chance at this point," Carlisle answered. "I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working too hard now; if it should fail.. There won't be anything for me to do." Oh, man. They didn't expect Bella to live through this. They were going to change her into a vampire once the baby was born. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I didn't even want to think of Bella dying. Sure, I didn't know her very well, but I didn't want her to die! And, well, I've heard how out of control newborn vampires can be, and I didn't want that around my baby. I might have to move out and take him to Billy's house. I doubt Jake would let me do that.

I then heard the two of them talking about needles, and blood, and chromosomes. That's when I decided to stop listening. Once science was involved, I no longer wanted to pay attention. Once Connor was done with his breakfast, and once I was done burping, and changing him, he feel back asleep. He was already turning out to be a very easy going baby. I wasn't about to start complaining. I rocked him for a couple minutes, and then placed him back into the crib. I kissed his forehead, and then walked back toward the room where everyone else was.

"Oh," Carlisle said, in a surprised voice, just as I entered the room. "You think it is...thirsty?" What? Were they talking about Bella's baby?

"Of course," muttered Rosalie. "Carlisle, we have all that type O negative laid aside for Bella. It's a good idea."

"Hmm. I wonder…And then, what would be the best way to administer…" said Carlisle, in thought.

"We don't have time to be creative. I'd say we should start with the traditional way," said Rosalie.

"Wait a minute," said Jake. "Just hold on. Are you…are you talking about making Bella drink blood?"

"It was your idea, dog," said Rosalie. I didn't know what she meant about it being Jake's idea, but I wasn't so excited about her calling him a dog. A growl left my throat, and Jake was by my side in a second. His arm was around my shoulder in case I decided to attack.

"That's just…" Jake started, but didn't finish.

"Monstrous?" suggested Edward. "Repulsive?"

"Pretty much," said Jake. I elbowed him in the ribs, even though it didn't hurt him. I wasn't about to argue with him. Drinking human blood wasn't the most appealing thing in the world, but there has been times when the blood has smelled somewhat good to me. In fact, just the thought of it right now was kind of making my mouth water a little bit. That only happens on a full moon. I sucked in a breath of air and my eyes widened. No, it couldn't be, could it? My senses were on high alert, but I thought it was just because I had Connor to look out for now. What was the date today? Was it a full moon again?

The others were all talking. Jake and Bella. Rosalie and Carlisle. The other vampires with the other vampires. I don't know what was being said, and I didn't care. I was trying to keep a clear head. The time was moving so slow and all I could hear was the pounding of my heart. It wasn't even dark out and the moon was driving me crazy. Worse than it did last month. Then I smelled it. Blood. Human blood. They were passing a cup to Bella and she was ready to take it, and drink it. That greedy bitch. I'm sure she wasn't about to share any with me. I needed it more. I felt my fangs grow longer, and my eyes suddenly flashed.

"Jovie?" asked Jake. Everyone was now watching me. I was about to strike and take that wonderful blood from Bella, when I found Edward standing in front of me.

"Get her out of her," he told Jake.

"What's going on?" I heard Jake ask. His arms were wrapped around me, and I was now struggling to break free.

"There's a full moon, and the smell of the blood is making her crazy. Get her out of the house," said Edward.

"But Connor…" started Jake.

"We'll take care of the baby," said Esme.

"I don't want to watch her drink that anyway," Jake said. He then started dragging me outside. I struggled with him the entire way. The second we were out of the house, I tore off my clothes and took off running into the woods. I could smell Leah up a head of me, and I ran faster to catch up with her.

"Want to go hunting?" I asked, as I caught up with her.

"Sure, and after that, we have a lot to talk about," she said. She followed me deeper into the woods, and I soon lost all human feelings, as my wolf took over.

__

Alright, I know this was kind of short, and I didn't get to proof read any of it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll go back and fix everything later. I just wanted to get another chapter out before I left for class. Plus I have a lot going on this weekend and I didn't want more time to go by without an update.


	17. Chapter 17

__

I know a lot of you really want to know what's going to happen to Nessie, but I can't tell you. That would ruin the whole surprise! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm glad everyone is liking this. I'm trying to keep some things the same from Breaking Dawn, yet at the same time make it my own. So…um…yeah, on with the chapter.

I was digging into a rather delicious rabbit, that I had caught by myself, when I noticed Leah wasn't eating her own. It was just sitting there, dead on the ground. She was just watching it. It was almost like she felt sorry for killing the animal. I would feel sorry for killing the little bunny too, that is if he didn't taste so damn good. I finished my meal, and then flipped back into human. It really sucked that Leah and I couldn't communicate as wolves.

"What's wrong? Do you not like rabbit? We could try to tag team a deer, if you would rather that." She flipped…I mean phased back into human too. That way I could understand her. One sided conversations aren't that fun.

"No, it's just that, I don't really like eating my meat raw. I feel too much like an animal," She said to me.

"But you are an animal. Eating raw meat is how us wolves eat."

"I am not an animal."

"Yeah, you are."

"No I'm not!" Leah hissed. I really didn't feel like fighting her right now. I felt like going for a run or hunting some more. I was about to run off, but Leah stopped me before I could move.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just not used to doing things like a wolf, like you are."

"It's alright. No biggie."

"Now, we have some things to talk about."

"Like what?" I asked.

"First of all. Where is your baby?" My eyes lowered to the ground, and I let out a soft whimper. I really missed Connor. I shouldn't be away from him, but even I was a danger to him during a full moon.

"He's with the vampires." Leah gasped.

"You left him with a bunch of blood suckers?"

"I had no choice. The full moon doesn't allow me to have control over myself. I don't want him to get hurt."

"What about Jake. Where is he?"

"He took me out of the house. Once I took off running I met up with you and I haven't talked to him since then. I'm sure he went back to keep on eye on the baby."

"He better have." I was about to respond with a something defensive. Leah really needed to get it through her head that Jake took care of me and the baby. That he was a good mate. Before I could say anything though, a loud howl interrupted our conversation.

"Seth!" Leah said, and then she flipped and started running toward the sound. I did the same thing. I tried to follow Leah but she was just too damn fast. Her larger size and her speed, made it impossible for me to be able to keep up. When I could no longer see Leah anymore, I started to get a little nervous. I didn't know these woods, and I had no idea where I was. I stopped running, and tried to figure out where to go. I smelled the air, trying to catch Leah, Seth, or Jake's scent. I listened closely, trying to hear any of them. I could smell four different scents. Three were of wolves. One was a man, but he wasn't a human. He was a wolf that hadn't flipped yet. I could hear them getting closer. Once the were in sight, I saw that it was Jared, who wasn't flipped. Paul, Quil, and Collin were with him. They looked almost surprised to see me standing there. I wanted to make a run for it. I didn't know if they were now enemies of Jake's, but if I ran, there was no way I could out run them. I got low to the ground and let out a small growl of warning.

_"Jake," _I said, in his mind.

_"Jovie, where are you?"_

_"With some of your old pack." _I could hear him growl in my mind, and it was only a matter of minutes, before that growl was right in front of me. Jake was standing in a defensive stance, I found Seth, in the beta position, at his right shoulder, and Leah was on his left. Jared had his hands up, as if trying to say he meant no harm. The three wolves in front of me didn't seem very trusting though. I knew they were talking amongst themselves, and I really, really wished I could understand them. I would have asked Jake what was going on, but I'm pretty sure he would have told me to just be quiet and stay back.

"White flag of truce, Jake. We're here to talk," said Jared. At least I could understand him. "It would be easier to talk if I could hear you, too." Ah, so now that Jake, Seth, and Leah have left the pack, the two packs can't communicate through a mental link. Interesting. "Ok, I guess I'll just talk then," Jared continued. "Jake, we want you to come back." Quil let out a soft whine behind him, as if he was agreeing with what Jared just said. "You've torn our family apart. It's not meant to be this way. We know that you feel…strongly about the situation with the Cullens. We know that's a problem. But this is an overreaction." Seth started growling, and I almost found myself growling along with him. This wasn't an overreaction. Bella and the baby deserved to live. They were no threat to anyone. Jared's eyes left Jake to watch Seth and then me for a couple seconds. I guess to make sure we wouldn't attack. Then he continued talking.

"Sam is willing to take this slowly, Jacob. He's calmed down, talked to the other Elders. They've decided that immediate action is in no one's best interest at this point. Billy and Sue agree with you, Jacob, that we can wait for Bella…to be separated from the problem. Killing her is not something any of us feel comfortable with." Wow, so all of a sudden they weren't ok with murder. That's nice to know. I just love how they were referring to the baby as a "problem." Note the sarcasm. A baby isn't a problem. It's a blessing. I can't believe we are even fighting over this! I heard Jake let out a snarl of his own and I was betting he was thinking the same thing I was. Jared's hands were back up, in a sign of peace, and he started talking again.

"Easy, Jake. You know what I mean. The point is, we're going to wait and reassess the situation. Decide later if there's a problem with the…thing." Oh nice. Now it's a thing. First a problem, now a thing. Can't they just call it a baby?

"Jake?" Jared then asked. I heard my mate sigh and then Leah snorted. She took off into the forest and she was moving fast. I had no idea what was going on. "Where is she going?" Jared then ask. I watched as Jake then flipped back into human. I'm guessing he did this so he could talk to Jared. Seth stayed at his side, and I moved to where Leah had been standing. Jake reached his hand down and gave me a pat on the head.

"Oh," Jared then said. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Jared."

"Thanks for talking to me."

"Yeah." I could tell that Jake didn't really want to. Hell, I didn't want him to. I wanted him to rip the guys throat out.

"We want you to come back, man." Quil started whining again and I almost felt sorry for him. Jake, Quil, and Embry had been such good friends, it was horrible to split them up like this.

"I don't know if it's that easy, Jared."

"Come home." Jared was pleading now. "We can sort this out. You don't belong here. Let Seth and Leah come home too." Jake started laughing.

"Right. Like I haven't been begging them to do that from hour one." Seth snorted and if I was in my human form, you would be able to see the smile on my face. Even though it wasn't the time for it, I would have been laughing. This was nothing like the fights that go on back in Wolf Lake. Wolves wouldn't be talking, they would be fighting. Wolves would be plotting, and I'm pretty sure someone, or even more than one person would die. We didn't mess around in Wolf Lake. It was defiantly not puppies and kitties there. You did not want to get on any dominant's bad side. Sometimes I forget that these wolves are just teenage boys.

"So, what now then?" asked Jared.

"I don't know. But I'm not sure things could just go back to normal anyway, Jared. I don't know how it works, it doesn't feel like I can just turn this Alpha thing off and on as the mood strikes. It feels sort of permanent."

"You still belong with us."

"Two Alphas can't belong in the same place, Jared. Remember how close it got last night? The instinct is too competitive." That was true. There was no way a pack could have two alpha males. There would always be fighting until one of them stepped down, or killed the other.

"So are you all just going to hang out with the parasites for the rest of your lives?" Jared demanded. "You don't have a home here. You've already out of clothes. You going to stay wolf all the time? You know Leah doesn't like eating that way. And what of your child. I see your mate here, but I don't see the baby. You are trusting enough to leave him in the hands of those leeches? What has gotten into you Jake?" I started to growl. I did not like what he was saying. Jake gripped the extra skin at the back of my neck, like he was almost afraid that I would jump at Jared.

_"Easy," _Jake then said in my mind. "Leah can do whatever she wants when she gets hungry. She's here by her own choice. _I'm_ not telling anyone what to do. As for my child. That is none of your concern. The Cullens were kind enough to look after him. The full moon is affecting Jovie tonight, and I couldn't watch Connor because _you_ forced me out here to talk," he then said to Jared.

"Sam is sorry about what he did to you."

"I'm not angry anymore."

"But?"

"But I'm not coming back, not now. We're gong to wait and see how it plays out, too. And we're going to watch out for the Cullens for as long as that seems necessary. Because, despite what you think, this isn't just about Bella. We're protecting those who should be protected. And that applies to the Cullens, too." Seth yelped softly in agreement. I leaned into Jake's body to show my support of what he was saying. I was so proud of the words coming out of his mouth. He really was a great alpha.

"I guess there's nothing I can say to you, then," said Jared.

"Not now. We'll see how things go." Jared seemed like he had nothing more to say, but then he turned to Seth.

"Sue asked me to tell you, no, to beg you, to come home. She's brokenhearted, Seth. All alone. I don't know how you and Leah can do this to her. Abandon her this way, when your dad just barely died." Seth whimpered, and I felt so sorry for the kid. I started to growl again. I was angry at Jared for using such a low blow. If Jake wasn't still holding on to the back of my neck, I think I might have attacked. Damn the full moon for making me crazy.

"Ease up, Jared," Jake warned.

"Just letting him know how it is."

"Right," Jake snorted. "Sue's known about this for how many hours now? And most of that time spent with Billy and Old Quil and Sam? Yeah, I'm sure she's just perishing of loneliness. 'Course you're free to go if you want, Seth. You know that." Seth just sniffed. He wasn't going anywhere. I could hear someone running toward us. A second later, Leah came running into the clearing we were standing in.

"Leah?" asked Jared. "Leah, you know you don't want to be here." Leah started to snarl at him. Seth whined and nudged his sister in the shoulder.

"Sorry," Jared then said. "Guess I shouldn't assume. But you don't have any ties to the bloodsuckers. So you want to watch out for Seth, I get that. But Jake's not going to let anything happen to him. And he's not afraid to be here. Anyway, please Leah. We want you back. Sam wants you back. Sam told me to bed. He told me to literally get down on my knees if I have to. He wants you home, Lee-lee, where you belong."

Then Leah started to growl and snarl, showing her teeth at Jared. I was guessing that it had to do with him calling her that nick name. All I knew was I couldn't take this anymore. I was getting so angry. My eyes flashed, and I was also showing my teeth. If Jared said one more thing I didn't like, Jake was going to have to literally pick me up in his arms to stop me from attacking. I broke free from Jake's hold and took off into the woods.

_"I can't take listening to him anymore. I'm going to go check on Connor,"_ I said to Jake.

_"Be careful. I'll be by to check on you later." _I ran back to the Cullen's house as fast as my legs would carry me. When I got there, Alice was standing outside, holding Connor in her arms. He was crying and she was rocking him gently, trying to get him to calm down. I flipped and ran up to her. The second Connor was back in my arms, he started to calm down. I was guessing that he was hungry. I held him to my breast, so he could start nursing.

"I brought some clothes for you and Jake to change into," Alice said, handing me a stack of fabric.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to go back inside. Just call one of us if you need anything. It might be a good idea for you to stay outside though. Just until the full moon has past and you no longer have that blood lust."

"You're probably right."

"I never thought a werewolf would have so much in common with a vampire. You know, the blood lust and all."

"You learn something new every day I guess," I said, with a friendly smile. Alice smiled back at me and then she walked into the house. When Connor was done with his meal, I awkwardly changed into the sweatpants and shirt she had given me. It was kind of difficult putting clothes on, only using one hand. I sat the rest of the clothes down on one of the steps of the porch. I sat down as well, and waited for Jake to come back. I started rocking Connor and sang to him softly.

Jared was wrong. There was nothing evil about these vampires. Sure I was scared of them at first, but after all the help they've given us, I've seen how nice they really can be. If Jake, Seth, and Leah were going to fight to keep them safe, I was going to fight right next to them. I heard someone running toward me, and could easily tell that it was Jake. He walked up to me and I made a motion with my finger for him to be silent. Connor had just fallen asleep, and I didn't want him to wake up.

_"Alice left you some clothes," _I said in his head. Jake picked up the clothes with his teeth and ran off into the woods to change. When he came back wearing the new clothes, I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping my lips. The pants were much too short, and the shirt hardly fit as well. _"Do you know how funny you look?"_

"You're lucky you are holding our son, or I would teach you a lesson about making fun of your mate, and alpha," he joked back.

"I'm sorry, I was bad, maybe you could teach me a lesson later," I said, in a flirty voice. I swear it was the full moon making me act naughty. Jake gave me a heated looked and I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. Wanting each other would have to wait though. Now was not the time or the place. We had other things to worry about. Jake sat down next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head against him. It felt nice to just have a moment of peace. Just a second, so the three of us could just sit here as a family, and not worry about anything. We stayed like that for a while, and then Jake had to go ruin the moment and stand up.

_"I'm going to go and check on things inside, and tell them about the meeting with Jared. You should stay out here for the rest of the night. Do you want me to take Connor back in?"_

"No, I want to hold him for a while longer. You can come back and get him once you're done talking with them."

_"Alright I'll see you in a couple minutes." _Jake leaned down and placed a kiss on Connor's forehead and then one on my own. He went inside the house, and left me to my own thoughts.

I was going to have to call my parents soon and let them know that I was alright. I'm sure they were going to be pretty angry about how I just hung up on them the other night. I might have to lie about what is going on here. If my father found out, he would be up here in a second to bring me home. I also knew that I should visit Billy. I was betting that he wanted to see his grandson, but I wasn't too sure if Jake would even let me near La Push. Probably not. I guess Billy would have to wait until this whole thing was over. I really hope things get better and fast, because I'm tired of this whole split in the pack thing. Then again, Jake was right. Things couldn't go back to the way they were before. We couldn't just go back and live there. That kind of left us homeless. Where would we go? If we didn't have Connor, we could have just lived in the wild, but that isn't the place for a baby. We could always go back to Wolf Lake, but then again, we couldn't. They already had an alpha. Jake would just fight with him too. Ugh, this was crazy, and me thinking about it was making me crazy. I guess I was just going to have to sit back and watch how things play out. I hate not knowing the future. I wish I had Alice's power.

Jake came back outside after a couple of minutes and took Connor into his arms. I gave our baby a kiss and then I gave Jake a kiss of his own.

_"I'm going to go run off some energy. I'll be back in the morning."_

"Be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"That isn't going to stop me from saying it."

"Sure, sure."

"Don't mock me."

"I love you," I said, as I took off my clothes, flipped, and ran into the woods.

_"I love you too." _I started running as fast as I could. I didn't want to think of our problems anymore. Just for the rest of this full moon, I wanted to be a wolf, and nothing more.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for making you all wait for this chapter but my computer has a virus. It's evil and makes my whole computer do crazy things. I don't have another computer I can use, so updates are going to be slow until my computer can be fixed._

Anyway, a question was asked about how long this story is going to be. I'm not completely sure on how long this is going to be. I'm looking at Breaking Dawn right now, and my story is only at around page 280. So there is still a good amount left to write.

Once again, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, and to those of you how have added this story to their alert/favorite lists.

Oh, oh, oh, and I hope all of you who are waiting for the movie have seen the new trailer. After I saw it, I just know that the movie will do the book some justice. It just looks so cute. Anyway, on with the story!

I had been running all night. I wasn't really running anywhere. Basically, just one huge circle around the Cullen's house. Maybe a little hunting here and there, but besides that, just running. When the sun finally started to come up, and I no longer felt the pull of he moon, I returned to my son and husband. I flipped, and found clothes waiting for me on the front steps. I quickly changed and then knocked on the door. I didn't want to just walk in, that would be rude. The door was opened, and I found Esme standing in front of me.

"You don't have to knock, Jovie. Our house is your house," she said, with a kind smile. I smiled back and stepped into the house.

"Feels weird to not knock. I don't want to just bust into the house as if I own the place."

"You and Jake have given up so much to help us, bust as much as you want."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm coming into the house." I looked around the room, and was pleased to see that nothing had changed, again. Seth was sitting on the couch with Bella, his arm around her. I felt my eyebrow lifting in question, but when I saw that Jake wasn't in the room I didn't care to stop and ask why he was there. I practically ran to the room that was set aside for me and Connor. I found the baby in his bed, and Jake was on the floor. He looked much like I did the other night. Only, he wasn't phased. It looked like he just crashed on the floor. He was all curled up in front of the baby, and ready for any danger. Someone had placed a pillow under his head. I bet that was going to drive him crazy once he woke up. Jake can't stand the smell of vampires. For some reason, the smell doesn't bother me at all. I heard that they can't stand what Jake smells like either. I really hope that I don't smell bad to them. That would be embarrassing.

I kneeled down next to Jake and ran my fingers through his hair. I loved his hair. It was long but not so long that it made him look girly. His shaggy hair just made him look so sexy. I mean, he would look sexy even if he had a buzz cut, but I just really loved his hair. He moved closer, not even waking up, and nuzzle against me. I placed a kiss on his head, and then stood back up. I noticed Connor was awake, so I picked him up out of his crib. Once the little man was fed and burped, I left the room and sat down with the vampires.

"Are you hungry?" asked Edward, once I was sitting down.

"Nope."

"But you've been running around all night. Are you sure you don't want anything?" asked Esme.

"Not only have I been running, but I've been hunting. I'm pretty full actually."

"Alright, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Esme then said. I wanted to tell Esme to stop worrying about us, but before I could say anything, Jake walked into the room. I could tell he was still tired, because he was practically dragging his body around. He walked right over to me, sat next to me on the couch, kissed my forehead, and then placed a kiss on Connor's as well.

"Morning sunshine," I said. Jake just grunted in response. He then seemed to notice Seth, and like I had done, he lifted one eyebrow at the younger werewolf.

"He came to find you," said Edward, reading Jake's mind. "And Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast."

"Yeah, Jake, I was just checking to see if you were okay 'cause you didn't ever phase back. Leah got worried. I told her you probably just crashed human, but you know how she is. Anyway, they had all this food and dang," Seth said. He then turned to Edward. "man, you can cook." I felt a smile creep onto my face. Only a kid like Seth could get so excited over food at a time like this.

"Thank you," said Edward.

"Leah running patrol?" Jake asked Seth.

"Yeah," Seth said, with a mouth full of food. "She's on it. No worries. She'll howl if there's anything. We traded off around midnight. I ran twelve hours." Seth was so proud of himself, you could tell by his voice. Hell, I was proud of him, too.

"Midnight? Wait a minute, what time is it now?" asked Jake.

"Bout dawn."

"Crap. Sorry about that Seth. Really. You shoulda kicked me awake."

"Naw, man, you needed some serious sleep. You haven't taken a break since when? Night before your last patrol for Sam? Before little Connor was born? Like forty hours ago? Fifty? You're not a machine, Jake. 'Sides, you didn't miss anything at all." I turned and glared at Jake. I didn't know he hadn't slept since then. I thought he had, but he was either faking it around me. Maybe I was just so preoccupied, I just never noticed him not sleeping. Jake noticed my glare, but he just gave me a smirk in return.

"How's the rib?" Jake then asked Bella.

"Taped up nice and tight. I don't even feel it."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Long story," said Bella, with a smile. "It's not really important." It must have happened when I wasn't around. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that it was important.

"What's for breakfast?" Jake then asked. "O negative or AB positive?" I elbowed him at the same time that Bella stuck her tongue out.

"Omelets," she said.

"Go get some breakfast, Jake," Seth said. "There's a bunch in the kitchen. You've got to be empty." I saw Jake eyeing his food, and then heard his stomach rumble. I knew he was hungry, but I didn't think he was actually about to eat any of their food.

"What's Leah having for breakfast?" he asked.

"Hey, I took food to her before I ate anything. She said she'd rather eat road kill, but I bet she caves. These cinnamon rolls…." The boy couldn't even finish his sentence. I could see the drool almost slipping from his mouth.

"I'll go hunt with her, then," Jake said. He then turned to me. "Do you want anything? I'll go get you something from the kitchen."

"I already went hunting this morning. The rabbit around here is especially good," I said, giving him a large smile. He just laughed and then ruffled my hair. I reached out to smack him, but he was already out of my reach. I would have gotten up, but, meh, I was lazy. As he left the room, Carlisle followed, to speak with him. I could have listened in on what they were saying but all that running from the night before was catching up with me. I could feel my eyes starting to drop. Before Jake left the house, he shouted back to Seth.

"I'll expect you back on at dusk, so get a nap in there somewhere, all right?"

"Sure, Jake. I'll phase back soon as I'm done."

"Jovie, I want you to get some rest too. I know you're tired," he then yelled to me.

"Yes dad," I yelled back. I could then hear a playful growl through our mental link. Oh that jokester. I could feel him phase into his wolf once he was outside of the house. I leaned my head back against the couch, and closed my eyes. I just wanted to rest for a moment.

"You look tired," I heard Bella say. My eyes snapped open and were now settled on her face. I wanted to answer her with a "thank you captain obvious," or even a "duh," but I knew I should be nice to her.

"Yeah, all that running around last night seems to be getting to me."

"You want me to take Connor for a bit?" asked Alice.

"No, I was away from him much too long. I just want to hold him for a little longer." Alice just nodded his head, and everyone in the house, went back to whatever it was they needed to do. The house was really quite, except when people were asking Bella how she was, if she needed anything, or helping her to the bathroom. I just sat there, with half opened eyes, rocking Connor. When he stated to cry, I took him up to our room, feed him, changed him, and then walked back downstairs. When I came back to the room, I noticed Jake was back. I hadn't expected him back so soon, but then I figured, I was so tired, I just hadn't noticed how much time had really passed. He was sitting on the couch, with his arm around Bella. He jumped up from his spot the second he saw me come into the room, and he walked over to me.

"You didn't get any rest did you?" he asked. I must look a mess if he can tell I'm tired from just one look.

"Nope."

"You should get some now." He reached out and took Connor from my arms. I wanted to protest but I didn't feel like fighting with him right now. I didn't feel like going up to the room, so when Jake went back to his spot on the couch, next to Bella, I curled up on his other side. I let my head rest on his chest, and I felt my eyes closing once again. I'm not really sure how long I actually slept, but once I woke up, I could hear Bella moving on the couch, closer to Jake. I just kept my eyes closed so it seemed like I was still sleeping. For someone who broke his heart, they still seemed so close. I didn't want to start acting jealous, but I just couldn't help it. She was his first love, and even though I was his imprint, I knew she still held a place in his heart.

"Time for a haircut, huh?" he asked her. She best not be playing with his hair! That is something only I'm allowed to do!

"You're getting a little Shaggy," she said. "Maybe…"

"Let me guess, someone around here used to cut hair in a salon in Paris?" Bella started laughing at that.

"Probably," she said.

"No thanks," Jake said. "Jovie loves my shaggy look, don't ya babe?" Damn, I was caught. I guess I should have known he would be able to tell I wasn't really sleeping.

"I love your long crazy hair," I said, keeping my eyes closed.

"That's why I wont cut it, that is, until I start looking like a girl." I started laughing and then sat up. I couldn't sleep anymore, even if I wanted to. Ok, so I wanted to make sure that Bella kept her space, but still, I wasn't tired. I went to take Connor back into my arms, but Jake just shook his head. Connor was sleeping, and I guess Jake wanted to just hold him.

"So…um…what's the, er, date? You know, the due date for the little monster?" he then asked Bella. I almost laughed as the both of us raised our hands and smacked him on the back of the head at the same time. "I'm serious," he said to both of us. "I want to know how long we are going to have to be here." It was a good question, but an even better one, was where are we going to go once we leave? I would ask him that later, no need to bug him now.

"I don't know. Not exactly. Obviously we're not going with the nine-month model here, and we can't get an ultrasound, so Carlisle is guesstimating from how big I am. Normal people are supposed to be about forty centimeters here," Bella said, running her fingers down the middle of her stomach, "when the baby is fully grown. I was thirty this morning, and I've been gaining about two centimeters a day, sometimes more."

"Wow," was all I could say. Bella gave me a small smile in return. I was about to make a joke about how her pregnancy was turning out quick just like mine, but, before I could even speak up, I was interrupted by a howl.

"Seth," said Jake, jumping up from his seat next to me. He handed me Connor and ran out the door. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, ran after him. I sprang up from my seat as well to follow them. I wasn't alone. Alice and Esme were with me too. As we stepped outside, I noticed Seth and Leah were standing protectively in front of the house. Four wolves were coming toward the house. The vampires looked ready to kill, Seth, Leah, and Jake looked ready to fight, and I just looked ready to scream. But I just didn't look ready, I was screaming. Screaming for everyone to stop, and wait a second. I went to run down the front steps but Alice grabbed hold of me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Let go. I have to stop them before they do something crazy!" I yelled. I shoved, the now crying, Connor into Alice's arms, and broke free of her hold. I ran in between Jake's pack and the other wolves.

_"Jovie, get out of the way!" _I heard Jake say in my head.

_"Why? So you can attack my parents. God you guys need to calm down. Not every werewolf is the enemy." _Jake gave me a confused look and then I turned to the other wolves.

"Mom, Dad? What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I heard gasps from the vampires, wolfish gasps from the werewolves, and then I could still hear the baby crying. My parents flipped, along with Emma and her brother Eric, who were the other two wolves with my mom and dad. I was surprised that Emma was there, but even more surprised that Eric came along.

"What are we doing here?" asked my mom. "After that last phone call and you not calling us back, we thought you were in trouble." She sounded angry, and she had every right to be. I never did get a chance to call them back after what had happened last time. It wasn't like I planned on dropping the phone and ending the conversation. Actually it was Jake's fault for becoming an alpha of his own pack and causing me to feel all his crazy emotions. Maybe I should have called my parents back to let them know I was ok. Eh, too late now.

"Um…I'm sorry?" I said, giving a smile.

"No you aren't," said Emma, with a laugh. "Now, where's the baby? I want to see the little thing." I ran back to Alice and she handed Connor to me. The vampires still looked really confused, as did the werewolves. The wolves for another reason though. I noticed Jake and Seth staring at Leah. She had her head down, and even though I couldn't understand her in her wolf form, I could tell something was wrong. I watched as she looked over at my parents, Emma, and Eric. Then she just took off running into the woods. I'd have to ask Jake about that later. Right now, I wanted to be able to prove to my parents that I was fine, the baby was fine, and Jake was taking good care of us. The sooner I could do that, the faster I could get them out of here and back to Wolf Lake. Yeah, this was going to take a while.

__

Ok, yeah, once again I'm so sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out, and I'm sorry that it isn't that long. I'm just having a crazy time with this whole virus thing. My computer is running so slow, and it's making writing very hard. My computer should be fixed soon, and then I can update faster!


	19. Chapter 19

_So, I feel like I've been pretty bad. I've been watching True Blood on HBO, and then I ran out and bought the books. I have to say, I think I like it better than Twilight. Like a lot better. But anyway, this chapter includes more of Jovie's pack, because I know some people wanted to see more from them._

Thanks so much everyone for all the great reviews!!

My mother was slowly rocking, a now calmed down, Connor in her arms. Emma was looking at the baby with a bright smile on her face. She kept running her fingers through his dark hair and talking baby talk to him. I noticed Eric standing off to the side. He was keeping watch. My father was pacing in front of me, trying to think of the right speech to give. This left Eric in charge of our "safety."

I watched my father as he walked back and forth. He was beyond angry. Every time he looked at me, his eyes would flash in anger, and he would look away. Then he would look at my mom, holding Connor, and his eyes would soften. A smile would almost grace his lips, and then he would turn back to me. Once he looked at me again, his anger would come back. I tried to smile but even I couldn't manage one.

"How did you find me here?" I asked my dad.

"We ran to La Push and found Jacob's father. He told us where you were. Not that we couldn't of tracked you down on our own. Your scent is all over these woods. Now what are you and Jacob doing living with a group of humans?" Oh man. He hadn't figured out yet that these "humans" weren't humans. They weren't even alive. At least I would be able to break the news to him easier.

"They aren't humans," Eric said. So much for me telling my dad on my own.

"Well, they aren't wolves," said dad. He then turned to me. "What are they?"

"Um…well…that's not my secret to tell," I said in a shaky voice. My dad was standing over me, using his dominant male voice. Father or not, he sort of scared me.

"You tell me right now young lady, or I'll drag you back to Wolf Lake and never let you leave again." As if to prove his point, he gabbed a hold of my arm and started pulling me toward mom, as if to say we were leaving. As expected, this didn't settle well with my mate. Jacob, still in wolf form, pushed my father away from me, then stood in a protective stance between us. He was showing his teeth and growling. My father would never fight him, but that didn't stop him from flashing his eyes and letting out a growl of his own.

"Please do not fight," said Carlisle, walking over to us slowly.

"Who is he?" asked dad.

"Long story," I said.

"I've got time."

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and I'm…" started Carlisle, but my father interrupted him.

"I asked my daughter, not you," my dad said with a growl.

"Dad!" I shriek. He could be rude to me all he liked, but he had no reason to take out his anger on a nice man…ah, er…vampire, like Carlisle.

"Dear, please control your anger," said my mom. "The baby is falling asleep."

"Sorry," said dad, only he didn't sound very sorry. Jacob was still growling softly. I gave his head a pat, and then stepped around him. I walked over to mom, and took Connor from her arms.

"If you want to know what is going on," I said to my dad. "Then please calm down, and don't try to force me to do anything. I'm a grown wolf, with a mate and a pup. I don't have to follow your rules anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go put Connor down for his nap." I walked past my parents, past the werewolves, and past the vampires. I went into the house and up the stairs to put Connor in his crib. I heard Jake walk into the room, a couple of moments later, just as I was rocking the baby to sleep. Jake placed his arms around my waist from behind. I placed Connor in his crib, and then I leaned back against him.

"Carlisle is telling your parents everything right now," he whispered into my ear. I shuddered as his warm breath hit my skin. I felt him smirk against my neck as he started to kiss and nip there.

"Jake," I said, in this incredibly breathy voice. Oh boy, had I missed his skillful lips.

"Is someone in need of some attention?" He asked me. He ground his hips against my behind to give me a hint as to the "attention" he wanted to give me. I, of course, moan in response to this. One of his hands started slipping from my waist up to cup my breast.

"Jake…Jake, we can't do this."

"But we haven't been alone together in so long." His other hand moved between my thighs and started rubbing. I tossed my head back onto his shoulder and let out a loud moan. It had been a while and my body was craving my mate. We couldn't do this now though. It wasn't the time or the place. I had no doubts that everyone downstairs knew what was going on. Hell, I'm pretty sure Edward could read our minds right now and Jasper could probably feel our emotions.

"We can't do this in the same room as our son and not with everyone downstairs." Jake let out a heavy sigh and brought his hands back to my waist.

"You're right. We can't."

"We can however, talk about what is wrong with Leah."

"Leah?" He asked, letting go of me and taking a couple steps back. I turned around to look at him, and noticed his eyes were looking everywhere but at me.

"Yes, Leah. She seemed to be acting weird."

"She wasn't acting weird."

"Yeah, she was. What's wrong with her?" He still wasn't looking me in the eyes. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip toes and started to whisper into his ear.

"I don't like it when you keep secrets from me," I whimpered. Then I did something evil. I took his ear lobe into my mouth and sucked on it lightly. He was already all sexed up that this extra attention would get him to tell me what I wanted. Either that or he would take me to the woods and have his way with me. I was fine with both outcomes. "You're suppose to tell your mate everything." I nipped at his ear and pushed my body as close to his as possible.

"There's…um…ah…nothing wrong with her…oh that feels good," he said, as I moved my mouth down his neck.

"Come on Jake, you can tell me," I said through kisses.

"You'll be mad."

"No I won't. I promise." I increased my kissing and I knew I had him just where I wanted him.

"Leah imprinted on that guy who showed up with your parents," said his breathy voice. My kissing stopped the second he said that.

"Eric? Leah imprinted on Eric?"

"Yeah, she did." His voice was still dreamy, and he leaned over to kiss me on the lips. I pulled away before our lips met and walked out of the room. I'm sure he was left there thinking "what the hell," but I needed to go talk to Leah about this. I ran down the stairs and right past my parents and the vampires, who were talking in the living room. I heard Bella say a hello, and I just said one back before I ran out the door.

"_That wasn't very nice," _whimpered Jake, in my head.

_"I'm sorry but I need to make sure Leah is alright."_

"I'm sure she is fine."

"You're a guy what would you know?"

"I think I would know. She is part of my pack."

"Once again, you're a guy. What would you know?"

"Whatever, just make sure that you hurry back. I don't want you out there alone for very long."

"_Don't worry. I'll be fine."_

"I know you will be, but I'm still going to worry."

"I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Sure, sure."

Once I reached the woods, I tore off my clothes, and flipped into my wolf. I would be able to track Leah better this way. It took some running around, but then I finally found her sitting under a tree. Still in her wolf form. Her head was down on her paws, and she looked so upset. She looked up as I approached her. I flipped and then she did the same.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I know about you and Eric."

"So Jake told you?"

"I kind of made him. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm just so confused." She looked so lost. This wasn't normal Leah. Normal Leah was tough and didn't let anything bother her. And if it did bother her, she did everything in her power to fight it off. This Leah was like a lost little girl.

"Hey, come on. There isn't anything to be confused about. You imprinted on him, right. That should be a good thing. You found your soul mate."

"What if he doesn't like me? I'm not like other girls. I'm not pretty like you are. Look at me, I'm turning into a crazy person. He's already making me act more like a girl than I ever have in a long time."

"First of all, don't give me this crap about you not being pretty. You are beautiful! Second, you are a girl. There is nothing wrong with what you are feeling. Plus, Eric is a real cool guy. I've known him my whole life. He's one of those quiet, respectful guys. He would never do anything to hurt you." I saw the smile come to her face when I said his name. This whole imprint thing still kind of freaked me out, but then again, it might be cool to have another one of my old pack members join my new pack.

"Is he single?" she asked. Hope was very clear in her voice.

"From what I know he is. Come on," I said, taking hold of her hand. "I'll introduce you to him."

"Wait, I don't think I'm ready."

"Oh I think you are."

"And I can't go into that house."

"Why not?"

"I just don't trust the vampires."

"I think you need to get over that too." She looked doubtful, but I was going to change that. "Come on," I said again, pulling harder on her hand. "Lets go get to know the vampires better, and I'll introduce you to your mate." Leah smiled at me and we both flipped, then ran back to the Cullen house.

__

Ok, this chapter was really short, I know. My computer still has the virus and I can only manage to use it for so long before I get angry with it for not working. I figured a short update was better than no update at all.

Anyway, I know the Leah imprinting was random, but I always felt like she deserved to get someone. I hope it wasn't too random or cliché for anyone. Please make sure you review!!

Oh! And I have an idea for a sequel if anyone would be interested in reading it after this story is over. Just let me know and I'll start planning that story now so I can get it up as soon as this story is finished.


	20. Chapter 20

_Yay, Chapter 20! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've just had no time at all to update. School is pretty much kicking my ass. I'll try to update faster but I just have so many tests and papers coming up that it might be a little bit of a wait. _

_Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews and it seems like everyone wants me to write a second story. So, after this one is done, even though its only about half way over, I'll start the second one. _

When Leah and I got inside the house, she looked around nervously. It was easy to tell that she wasn't comfortable around the vampires. I really needed to get her to understand that they weren't evil. When her eyes landed on Eric, she blushed and looked away. They would be so cute together.

"_Now don't go getting any ideas Jovie. Let the two of them get together on their own. I don't want you playing match maker," _Jake said, in my head.

"_Me? Play match maker? I had no intentions of getting involved."_

_"Sure, sure." _I moved to go give my mate a hug, but I was stopped by my mother. She pulled me close to her and placed her lips by my ear.

"Jovie, can your father and I speak to you outside?" she whispered. I guess she didn't realize that the vampires would still be able to hear us. Even if we went into wolf form, Edward would still be able to hear what was going on in our heads.

"Um, sure mom. I guess that would be alright." I cast a glance at Jake, and he had a frown on his face. I gave him a small smile and followed my parents out the door. I kept following them once we were outside, and they lead me far into the woods. When they finally stopped walking, my mom pulled me into a hug.

"Please Jovie, come home with us," she said. I let out a heavy sigh and returned the hug.

"Mom, you know I can't do that."

"Well, I don't want you staying here with a group of vampires," said dad. He was angry again. I could hear the snarl in his voice when he spoke.

"I don't understand why."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because they want to drink your blood and kill you."

"Dad! Don't be ridiculous. The Cullens don't drink from people. They drink from animals," I said.

"Animals?" asked dad. "Have you ever noticed how animal like you are?"  
"They are good people. They wouldn't hurt me or my family. Even if they tried, Jake wouldn't let them."

"Jacob, that's another issue," said mom. "With all these problems he is having with his pack, that leaves you in danger." I guess Jake had told them everything while I was busy talking to Leah.

"How does that leave me in danger? I thought you would be happy that I was mated to an alpha."

"His pack is at war with his former pack. They might go after you to get back at him."

"Dad, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't do that. This whole thing isn't really about Jake. If anyone, they are going to go after Bella."

"That poor girl. This is why we should leave humans out of our affairs. Remember that Jovie," said mom. I just smiled and nodded. She would never understand that Bella wanted to be with the vampires. It was her choice. No one was forcing her to love Edward. She felt for him what I felt for Jake. I thought it was ridiculous for the other wolves to want to kill her because of her baby. I was going to stay here and help protect her.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" asked dad.

"Yes."

"What about Connor? You're putting him in danger."

"None of those wolves would ever touch him. They are after Bella, not one of their own."

"But Connor is now part of Jake's pack, he isn't part of theirs."

"Dad, believe me, they would never touch him."

"I hope you are right."

"I am. Can I ask something now?"

"Sure," said mom.

"How long are you guys staying?"

"You're mother and I will be leaving just as soon as we get you back to the house. Lucas let us come to just check on you," said dad.

"What about Emma and Eric?"

"Emma followed us here to check on you. Eric followed to make sure his sister didn't get into any trouble like you did. Its actually a good thing that Eric came a long."

"Why is that?"

"I have decided to have him stay here. I already called Lucas and he believes it is a good idea too."

"What?" I asked in shock. Why the hell would he be staying here? Better yet, our alpha would never let another wolf leave Wolf Lake. I mean, sure, it would be a good thing to have him here because of Leah, but I don't understand why my father would want to leave him.

"You need the protection Jovie. I understand that Jake can protect you, but with him watching over the vampires and Bella, you might find yourself in danger." I went to fight him on that, but he held up his and continued talking. "I'm not talking about when you are in the house, I'm talking about when the full moon comes. You know that you'll need to hunt and get outside. If Jake is watching the house, no one will be with you. With Eric staying here, he can protect you." Alright, Ok, he had a point. We had no idea how long this fight was going to go on. We didn't even know what Sam was planning.

"What about Emma?" I asked.

"She is going to stay and help you with Connor. If anything should happen, Eric is going to help Jake and his pack, while Emma helps you protect your pup. Once this is all over, the two of them are to return to Wolf Lake."

"Are they alright with this?" I asked. Emma would be excited to be getting away for a while, but Eric was always about tradition. He was one of those wolves who loved the pack and would do anything for the pack. He was older than us, now part of the adult pack. He wasn't a dominant yet because he was young, but he was strong and smart. He would no doubt be high up in the pack in no time.

"They seem alright with it," said dad. "Emma is excited to stay with you, and Eric just wants to help out."

"I'll be glad to have them, as long as they aren't being forced."

"No, they aren't," said mom. "We have to get going, now that we know that you are fine. Please promise that you will call us and let us know what is going on here. And don't get involved in any fights if you don't have to. Oh, and if it does become more dangerous at all, please come back to Wolf Lake."

"Don't worry mom, everything is going to be fine." She pulled me into another hug, and then my father pulled me into one of his own. They walked me back to the house and then we said our goodbyes. I promised that once this whole thing was over that Connor, Jake, and I would visit them. Once I was back inside the house, Jake and Leah were waiting by the door. Jake was holding Connor, who was gripping a piece of his hair. He kept pulling but Jake was so strong that it didn't hurt him. He just had a smile on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked. Jake leaned over and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Leah and I are going to go hunting. We were just waiting for you to get back."

"Oh," I said, giving them a strange look.

"_Leah isn't comfortable eating their food. I'm going hunting with her so she can at least get something to eat," _Jake explained in my head so Leah couldn't hear.

"_Alright. We'll have to work on getting her to trust the vampires."_

_"Yeah, I know." _

"Alright, well, hurry back," I said out loud to both of them. "Oh, and I guess you guys heard that Eric and Emma are staying." I winked at Leah and she blushed.

"Yeah, we heard that they were staying," said Jake. He didn't sound very happy. "I don't think the extra protection is needed at all, but your father seems to think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, well, my father will see in time that you are a good mate. You're an outsider, it's just going to take some time."

"I hope it doesn't take too much time. But anyway, we're gonna get going. I'll be back soon." He gave me another kiss and then handed Connor over to me. I watched the two of them leave and then I went into the living room, where everyone else was sitting. Eric and Emma were sitting at the other end of the room, just watching everyone. They seemed pretty uncomfortable, but I would help them get over that. I couldn't wait to tell Emma about Leah imprinting. Emma would be all for playing match maker with me, even if Jake was against it.

I noticed Bella was sleeping when I got into the room, so I quietly motioned for Eric and Emma to follow me upstairs. I had stuff to talk about with them, but I didn't want to wake Bella up. She must be exhausted. I remember I was when I was pregnant. Eric and Emma got up from their seats and followed me out of the room. I smiled at Edward, Esme and Alice as we past by them. Rosalie didn't really like be because of Jake, so I just ignored her most of the time. I wasn't sure where the men were. Probably in an other room plotting things. Once we were in the room I had been using, Emma started talking.

"Jovie, this is so weird. Vampires? Who would have thought they were real?" she said.

"Yeah, do you really think it is safe to be here?" asked Eric.

"Don't start acting like my parents. These are good people. Yeah, sure, they are dead, but they are not evil. They won't hurt you. I promise."

"If you say they are alright, then I believe you," said Emma, with a smile.

"It'll take some time, but I'll be friendlier to them," said Eric.

"Just be polite, that's all I ask."

"Can I hold Connor?" asked Emma. I handed the baby to her and she went off in her own world, talking baby talk to him.

"So, how are things back in Wolf Lake?" I asked Eric.

"Same as always."

"That boring?"

"You know it." I was about to ask him more, when a scream interrupted us. It was Bella screaming. I ran over to Emma and immediately took Connor back into my arms. If there was trouble, I wanted him with me. Connor started crying after being taken out of Emma's arms so quickly. "Stay in here," said Eric. He ran out of the room, and closed the door behind him. Emma stood in front of me in a protective stance. We could hear Bella crying and there was a lot of moving around. The vampires were doing something. It only took a couple seconds for Eric to come back into the room.

"What happened? What's going on?" I asked. I was trying to calm Connor down, but he was still crying.

"The baby must have kicked or something. It hurt Bella."

"The poor girl," said Emma, she relaxed out of her stance once she knew there was no danger.

"I hope she is alright," I said. I really wanted to go check on her, but I was pretty sure everyone was freaking out. Plus having a crying baby in the room was not going to help at all. It would be best to stay out of the way.

"They are going to move her up here. I guess one of the rooms has an x-ray machine or something."

"Yeah, Carlisle is a doctor. He helped deliver Connor."

"Oh, well, that's going to help Bella out a lot," said Emma. We waited in the room for a little bit, until we could hear Bella being moved upstairs. Then we left and went to sit in the living room. We just wanted to stay out of the way and give them as much privacy as possible. Alice came and sat down with us after a while.

"How are things going up there?" I asked.

"She'll be alright," Alice said. She seemed so sad. I was about to try and think of a way to cheer her up, but I could hear Jake outside the house. Alice must have heard him too, because she went to the door to let him in. She opened the door before he could even knock.

"Hey, wolf," she said to him.

"Hey, shortie. What's going on upstairs?" They walked over to us and Jake sat down next to me, tossing his arm over my shoulder. Connor calmed down the second he saw Jake. I had to smile at that. He still had tears in his eyes, but he wasn't being loud. Jake reached over and Connor grabbed a hold of his finger. Alice just shrugged at Jake and looked even sadder.

"Maybe another break," she said.

"Another rib?" asked Jake. Turning his attention back to Alice.

"No. Pelvis this time." Everyone was quiet and listening to what was going on upstairs. Everyone eager to know if Bella was alright.

"See, I told you I didn't hear a crack. You need your ears checked, Edward," came Rosalie's voice. Edward didn't answer her. I felt so bad for him. This had to be hard for the guy to deal with. I can only imagine what I would be going through if Jake was hurt, or what Jake would be going through if I was hurt.

"Edward's going to end up ripping Rose into small pieces, I think. I'm surprised she doesn't see that. Or maybe she thinks Emmett will be able to stop him," said Alice.

"I'll take Emmett," Jake offered. "You can help Edward with the ripping part." I elbowed my mate and glared at him.

"Be nice," I said. I noticed Alice half smile. Alright so it would be nice to see someone put Rosalie in her place, but still.

Everyone then started coming down the stairs. Edward held Bella in his arms, she was holding a cup of blood in her hands.

"Hey Jake," Bella whispered. Jake nodded his head at her, a small frown was growing on his face. Carlisle was the last one to enter the room. He looked so worried.

"Carlisle," Jake said. "We went halfway to Seattle. There's no sign of the pack. You're good to go."

"Thank you, Jacob. This is good timing. There's much that we need." His eyes flickered to the cup that Bella was holding. I guess that they needed more blood to feed her. Thank goodness that it wasn't a full moon, or that blood would smell so good to me. Right now the smell did nothing to me. During a full moon I would do anything to get the blood, even if it meant attacking Bella for it.

"Honestly, I think you're safe to take more than three. I'm pretty positive that Sam is concentrating on La Push." Carlisle nodded in agreement and Jake looked almost surprised that the older vampire was listening to him.

"If you think so. Alice, Esme, Jasper, and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa…"

"Not a chance," Rosalie hissed. "Emmett can go with you now."

"You should hunt," Carlisle said in a gentle voice.

"I'll hunt when he does," she growled, jerking her head toward Edward. Carlisle sighed and everyone just tried to ignore her. The vampires started moving, and Carlisle walked over to Jake. He placed his hand on Jake's arm. I felt Jake stiffen, but he didn't move away.

"Thank you," Carlisle said. We all sat in silence as they left. I was then feeling kind of thirsty, so I stood to get something to drink.

"What are you doing?" asked Jake.

"I'm just going to get some water."

"I'll get it for you," he said. He gently pushed me back down onto my seat, and went into the kitchen to get me my drink. As he walked back into the room, Rosalie made a face as he walked past her.

"Ew. Someone put the dog out," she murmured. I guess the Wolf Lake wolves didn't smell as bad as the La Push ones did. Either that or she just wasn't saying anything to us.

"Have you heard this one, Psycho? How do a blonde's brain cells die?" asked Jake as he sat back down next to me. I took a small sip of my water, and his arm went back around my shoulder. She didn't say anything to him.

"Well? Do you know the punch line or not?" Rosalie was completely ignoring him. It was kind of funny. "Has she heard of it?" Jake then asked Edward.

"No," Edward said. His eyes never left Bella's face.

"Awesome. So you'll enjoy this, bloodsucker. A blonde's brain cells die alone." Rosalie's eyes never left the TV, but her answer almost had me jumping up and attacking her. In fact, I would have if it wasn't for Jake's arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don't forget that." I felt a growl rising in my throat when she said that.

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just threatening me. I'm really looking forward to that."

"Enough, Jacob," said Bella. I wanted to yell at her too. She had no right to tell my mate what to do. I'd let her get away with it for now, because she was injured. However, once the baby came, she better back off. Jake didn't seem to take Bella serious but he stopped fighting. He let out a big yawn instead.

"Tired?" I asked him.

"Dead beat," he said to me.

"I'd like to beat you dead," muttered Rosalie. Bella didn't seem to hear her, but I sure did. I growled out loud this time. Jake's arm tightened around me.

"Sshh, it's alright," he whispered into my ear. He then placed his head on my shoulder. I kissed his forehead and he moved his arm down to wrap around my waist. Emma and Eric started talking to each other quietly. They then both stood up.

"We are going to go for a run. Get a feel for the area," said Eric.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea," Jake said. His eyes were closed and he was nuzzling his head in my shoulder.

"We'll be back soon," said Emma. I just smiled at the two of them and watched them walk out. Bella then asked Rosalie for a refill of blood. The evil blonde left her seat next to Bella and went to get some for her. Everyone was really quiet, in their own world. I was slowly rocking, a now sleeping Connor. Jake was trying to get some sleep himself. Bella was just sitting there and Edward was watching her.

"Did you just say something?" Edward then asked Bella in a confused voice. I hadn't heard anyone say anything.

"Me?" Bella asked after a second. "I didn't say anything." He then moved closer to her, his eyes focused on her face.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he asked.

"Nothing. What's going on?" Bella asked.

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked.

"Just…Esme's island. And feathers." Bella blushed and I guess that had some inside meaning between the two of them. Feathers, weird.

"Say something," Edward whispered.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?" Rosalie came back into the room, and she looked just as confused. Edward then moved both of his hands onto Bella's big belly.

"The f…" Edward swallowed. "It…the baby likes the sound of your voice." It took a second for his words to register with all of us.

"Holy crow, you can hear him?" Bella shouted. Bella then winced. Edward started to gently rub the spot the baby kicked.

"Sshh," he murmured. "You startled it…him." Bella patted her stomach.

"Sorry, baby." she said softly. "What's he thinking now?"

"It…he or she, is…" Edward then looked up into Bella's eyes. His look was filled with awe. "He's happy," Edward said. Bella's breath caught and she looked so happy. Tears started to fall out of her eyes, and I could feel my own eyes started to water. This was just so wonderful, and unbelievable. I looked down at Connor and smiled. I wondered if he was as happy as their baby was.

"He is," Edward then whispered to me. His eyes hadn't left Bella's stomach. I was so thankful that he had shared that with me. I didn't need to thank him out loud. He could read my thoughts.

"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are," said Bella. "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little Ej, of course you're happy."

"What did you call him?" Edward asked. Bella gave him a sheepish smile and blushed.

"I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want… well, you know."

"Ej?" Edward asked.

"Your father's name was Edward, too."

"Yes, it was. What..? Hmm."

"What?" asked Bella."

"He likes my voice, too."

"Of course he does. You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?" I almost felt bad for listening to this. It seemed almost like a private conversation. I felt like I shouldn't be in the room. Not only that, but I didn't agree. Jacob had the most beautiful voice.

"Do you have a backup plan?" asked Rosalie. "What if he's a she?"

"I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking…Ruh-nez-may."

"Ruhnezmay?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?" Hell yes it was too weird. And stupid. That was a stupid name. Why couldn't she just come up with something normal? I wasn't about to voice my thoughts. Pregnant woman with their hormones and all. She would probably freak out on me.

"No, I like it," Rosalie assured her. "It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so that fits." I wanted to call her a liar, but I kept my mouth shut. No need to start a fight now.

"I still think he's an Edward," said Bella. Edward then moved his head down and placed his ear on her belly. "What?" Bella then asked.

"He loves you," said Edward. "He absolutely adores you." In that one second, it was clear to see that Edward had now changed his mind about the baby. He no longer hated it, he loved it as much as Bella loved it. Edward smiled up at Bella and once again, I felt weird being in the room with them. This was way too much of a private moment for me. I stood up from my seat, and Jake gave me a strange look.

"Come on," I whispered. "Lets leave the two of them alone. For a little bit."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Jake, standing up with me.

"Lets go for a drive."

"Where do you want to go?" asked Jake, giving me a questioning look.

"Lets go visit your father. He hasn't met Connor yet."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Please," I asked, looking him right in the eyes. I knew he couldn't say no to me, and he knew he couldn't say no as well. He let out a heavy sigh and went to find the keys to his car. Once they were in his hand, he walked over to me with a look of defeat in his eyes.

"Alright, lets go." I gave him a big hug and then ran out the door. Jake followed slowly and didn't look half as excited as I did. Oh well. He would get over it, because this was something we needed to do. I just hope his old pack didn't decided we were no longer welcomed. That would cause some big problems and I wasn't ready to face them.

The second we got to the car, Emma and Eric came walking out of the woods. They ran over to the car.

"Where are you going?" asked Eric.

"To visit my dad," said Jake.

"Where Jovie goes, we go," said Eric.

"Fine, fine. Get in," said Jake. He didn't sound very happy about the two knew passengers but he would have to get over that too. He sat in the driver's seat with a pout on his face. I just hopped he got a better attitude by the time we got to his father's house, or I was going to have to knock some sense into him. Stupid moody werewolf.


	21. Chapter 21

_Well, I know that this chapter is pretty short, but it's really just a filler before I get more into Breaking dawn. Which, will come in the next chapter. I say this is a filler chapter, but that doesn't mean some pretty important stuff doesn't happen._

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story or added it to their alerts or favorites! I love the feed back and knowing that people like the story! You guys are the best! Thanks so much for reading. _

"Would you calm down?" I snapped. "We are just going to visit your father. A quick visit. In and out. Then we can go back to the Cullen's house, and everything will be fine." I could tell that Jake was nervous by the way he was gripping the wheel and how fast he was driving. You would think he would be a cautious driver. I mean, if we crash, it's only going to endanger the lives of his mate and pup. That wasn't on his might right now. What was on his mind, was seeing his father, and avoiding his old pack. "We might want to invest in a car seat too. You're such a crazy driver," I added, as an after thought. I looked down at Connor. He didn't seem to be minding the car ride. He looked cute in some of the new clothes that Alice had bought for him. When she had the time to do that, I was not sure.

"This is a bad idea. We shouldn't be coming here," Jake said, to no one in particular. I actually think that he was talking to himself, more than he was talking to us.

"I don't see what the big issue is," said Emma. She didn't sound concerned at all. In fact, she sounded kind of bored. Knowing her, I bet she was. "We are just visiting your dad."

"Yeah, but we will be on his old pack's territory. The alpha might not like it," said Eric. He was always the smart one. The one to follow all the rules. The one who always did the right thing. Hell, he was pretty much a kiss ass. That must be why he was so high up on the dominance chart. The alpha probably just liked him because he did everything he was told to do. "Don't worry Jacob, I'll have your back." Alright, he was high up because he was a pretty loyal guy. I had to roll my eyes though.

"Eric, have you seen Jake in his wolf form?" I asked.

"Once I think. When you two came for your last visit to Wolf Lake."

"And do you remember how huge he was?" Eric just nodded at me. "Well, think of his whole pack being that big. There is no way you could fight them off."

"I might not be as big or as strong, but you can still count on me," Eric said. He was so stubborn when it came to doing the right thing. Leah, she was just stubborn. The two would work well together I think. I couldn't wait to officially introduce them. Leah would be nervous, but hopefully, Eric would be talkative. He had always been good with the ladies. He was kind of quiet, and reserved, but boy was he intimate. Um…well…Not that I would know first hand…alright, you caught me. I've spent a night or two with my best friend's older brother. I couldn't help it. He was a dominant male, willing to have crazy, no strings attached, sex with me. It was amazing, but I wasn't about to tell Leah that. For both Leah and Jake's sake, I would never let either of them know about my night time shenanigans with Eric. I don't think he was about to tell anyone either. Not that it really mattered. It was the way of our people. Crazy sex happened all the time between unmated wolves. I just had to keep in mind that the La Push wolves would make a big deal out of it. They really needed to lighten up. Well, not really lighten up. What they really needed to do was get laid, but I wasn't about to go voicing my opinions.

As we pulled up to Jake's house, I could tell that only his dad was in the house. That was a good thing. I don't think Jake would have stayed if anyone else was inside. We all exited the car and made our way to the front door. Jake knocked on the door, and I gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you knocking at your own house?" I asked.

"That's a good question," said Billy, opening the door. He did not look happy at all. First he glared at Jake, then at Emma and Eric, even though he didn't know them, then he glared at me. Only my glare didn't last as long, once he noticed Connor in my arms.

"Billy, I would like you to meet your grandson, Connor William Black," I said, softly. Billy's eyes looked somewhat teary, and he held out his arms to take the baby into them. I handed Connor over. Jake started wheeling his dad into the living room, so Billy wouldn't have to juggle Connor in one arm to move his wheel chair. Eric, came into the house last, shutting the door behind him. He and Emma followed us into the living room, and took seats on some of the chairs in the room. I sat down on the couch, next to Jake.

"He looks just like you, Jake. Though, he has you're eyes Jovie," Billy said, in a dreamy voice. It was clear that he loved my boy with just one look. Then again, who wouldn't love Connor. He was just about the cutest baby ever. No, I'm not just being one of those moms, claiming my baby was the cutest. He really was a beautiful baby.

"How have things been?" Jake asked his dad, after a little bit. Billy looked away from the baby for the first time in minutes. His glare had returned, only this time it was focused completely on Jake.

"Are you home for good, or is this just a couple of minutes you had to spare?" Billy asked his son.

"Just a couple of minutes. We don't have long. Jovie just wanted you to meet Connor." Billy's hard look softened at the baby's name. That didn't mean he still wasn't angry.

"This is stupid Jacob. How could you leave your back. Not to mention, how could you drag Seth and Leah into this."

"Hey, I didn't drag them into anything. They followed me. I tried to make them go back, but they wouldn't."

"Apparently, you didn't try hard enough. You could have just forced them to go back."

"I won't force anyone to do anything they don't want to," Jake said. I could hear the bitterness in his voice. He was still bothered by the memories of Sam forcing him to follow his orders. He was no longer sitting on the couch. He was standing, with his hands fisted at his sides.

"But you are forcing Jovie and Connor to live in danger. How safe do you think it is for them in a house full of vampires."

"She is in no danger, and nor is my son," Jake growled out. He was starting to shake. His anger was starting to get the best of him.

"You didn't like Bella hanging around them. Why are you now letting Jovie? Is she less important to you?" Billy asked. He was trying to get a rise out of Jake, and it was working. Oh, that was the last straw though. I needed to step in now before Jake went crazy. I understood that Billy just wanted us to come back to La Push, but he was making Jake angry. So angry, that I was scared that he would accidentally phase right here in the living room. I ran over and stood in front of Jake. I placed my hands on the sides of his head and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"Hey, Jake, stay with me. Sshh, it's alright, he didn't mean it. I know you love me, there's no reason to phase. You're fine." He started calming down with the sound of my voice, and when he released one heavy breath, I knew he was going to stay in his human form. I then walked over to Billy and took Connor from his arms.

"As wonderful as this visit has been, I believe it's time for us to go," I said to Billy, keeping a smile on my face.

"But you just got here," he protested.

"And we need to be getting back."

"But, but can't you just stay for a little longer."

"And risk the chance of Jake getting angry again? Doesn't sound like a fun idea to me. We'll be back once this whole thing is over," I said. I bent over and placed a kiss on Billy's cheek. I hated having to leave, but father and son were good at fighting, and now was just not the time. Plus, we told Edward we wouldn't be gone long.

I walked past Billy and over to the front door. I figured that if I made the initiative to leave, everyone would just up and follow me. When I opened the door, I jumped back as I came face to face with Jake's friend Embry. With all the fighting, I hadn't sensed him approaching the house.

"Hey Jovie. I thought I sensed you and Jake being back," he said to me. He then noticed the baby in my arms. "And this must be little Connor. Man, he looks just like Jake. I hope he isn't as troublesome as him too. Speaking of Jake, where…" I figured Embry was going to ask where he was, but for some reason, he just stopped mid sentence. He got this real far away look on his face. It was almost dreamy, shocked even.

"Embry?" I asked. He didn't respond to me. He didn't even look at me. I waved a hand in front of his face, but it did nothing. His eyes were completely focused on something behind me. I turned around to see what he was looking at, but the only thing in his line of vision, was Emma. Then the little light bulb above my head turned on. Really? This was starting to get a little ridiculous. I turned to look at Jake but he was looking at Embry. Apparently, he just found out what I did.

"Come on Jake. Can't you like make your friends leave my friends alone or something? This whole imprinting thing is happening too often to people I know. I thought this was supposed to be a rare thing?" Jake just shrugged and then walked over to his friend. He grabbed hold of Embry's arm and started pulling him away from the house. Believe me, the werewolf did not want to move. This was going to make things so weird. I knew for a fact, that Emma was dating someone back in Wolf Lake. Ok, it was a human, which was not allowed by pack law at all, but her secret relationship was pretty serious from what I knew about it. Poor Emma would have to break up with her human. Or, poor

Embry wouldn't get love returned from his imprint.

"What's imprinting?" asked Emma, coming over to stand next to me.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later. Oh, and I'll be telling you too Eric." Well, maybe I wouldn't be the one telling them. It would be Embry and Leah telling them, but I just wanted to pretend that I was going to let them in on the secret.

"Why do I need to know?" he asked.

"All in due time my friend." I turned and said a final goodbye to Billy, and then I went and sat in the front seat to wait for Jake to return. Eric and Emma got into the back seat. We didn't have to wait long for Jake to return. He actually had a small smile on his face. I didn't want to ask any questions right now. I could ask him through our mental link, but I would rather know what was going on by asking him out loud.

The drive back to the Cullen's house seemed shorter. We reached it in record time, and Jake wasn't even going as fast as he was on the way to La Push. We all exited the car and started walking to the front door.

"Hey, Jovie," said Jake, stopping me. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Um, sure," I said. I then turned to Emma and handed her Connor. "Can you take him inside, and put him down for a nap. I'll be in shortly. He should be getting hungry soon so he might not sleep."

"Sure thing," she said. I watched as she went right into the house. She didn't even seem to mind anymore that the house was full of vampires. She actually listened to me when I told her there wasn't anything to fear.

I watched as Jake turned to Eric. He was probably going to ask him to give us a couple of minutes alone, when Leah came walking out of the woods. She was wearing some of the clothes that the vampires had given her. She looked uncomfortable wearing them. She looked even more uncomfortable once she notice Eric standing with us. Her face seemed to have a permanent blush on it.

"Hey guys," she said in a quiet voice, as she reached us.

"Hey Leah. I don't think I've ever introduced you to my friend," I said, with a sly smile. Jake knew what I was doing, and he gave me a mock glare. "Eric, I would like you to meet my friend Leah. Leah, this is Eric. He is Emma's older brother." I noticed Eric turn his eyes to her. He looked her up and down and then a smile came to his face.

"Hello Leah, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, in this very suave voice. Remember how I said Eric was a lady's man back at home? Well, he was working his charms on Leah, and she looked like she was about to melt.

"Hi," she squeaked out. She seemed so shy, which was not normal Leah at all.

"Do you two mind giving us a moment alone for a second?" asked Jake, breaking the romantic moment. I nudged him in the side, but he just nudged me right back.

"No problem. I would love to get to know the area," said Eric. He then turned to Leah. "Care to show me around? I would love to go for a run with you." Oh, he was so interested in her. I knew they would work out.

"Ok," Leah said. Her voice was shaky. Now we just had to work on her getting over her shyness. Eric took hold of her hand and led her into the woods. Jake and I watched them leave, and then he turned to me.

"Didn't he just go for a run with Emma to get to know the woods?"

"Yeah but he wanted to be alone with her, duh!"

"I sure hope he doesn't distract her and then they miss Sam attacking or something," he said to me.

"Don't worry, you still have Seth out there."

"That's true I guess. So, you noticed Embry imprinting on Emma?" Jake then asked me.

"Yeah, what's up with all your friends falling in love with my friends?"

"It's just two people Jovie. Not your whole pack."

"Yeah, whatever. Two people is still crazy."

"I know."

"Jake, Emma has a boyfriend back home." He didn't look happy when once I said that.

"There isn't anything we can do. We can't stand in the way. No matter what though, Embry is going to be there for her, even if she doesn't return his love. I told Embry he shouldn't come around here even though I know he wants to. It might make Sam think he is switching sides. That's why Sam didn't send Embry before when that group came to talk to us. There wasn't anything keeping him in La Push. Quil came because he had to stay for Clair. Now Embry has even more of a reason to join my pack."

"Your pack?" I asked. He hated when people referred to him as an alpha.

"You know what I mean."

"Sure, sure," I said, mocking him.

"I'm serious Jovie. Just be careful. This could trigger something big, and I just want you to be prepared." I could tell he was being serious now, so I stopped all my joking and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, and I'll protect Connor with my life."

"And I'll protect the two of you with mine." We just stood together in silence for a little bit, and then he let go. I didn't really want him to, but we couldn't stand around hugging all day. Plus I could hear Connor crying inside the house. I needed to go feed him. Jake could hear him too.

"Go inside and feed the little man. I'm going to patrol a bit and then I'll come inside." I nodded my head and started walking toward the house.

"Hey Jovie," Jake then said. I turned back to him. He flashed me one of his famous smiles. One of the smiles that made me weak in the knees. "I love you." I smiled right back at him.

"I love you too."

_I wasn't going to have Embry imprint on Emma so soon, but almost all of my reviewers either guessed that he was going to or suggested that I should have him imprint on her. It was always my intention to have Embry imprint on Emma the minute I came up with Emma's character. I just couldn't hold off on it happening any longer. Oh, and I hope everyone liked the little Eric/Leah action at the end. Don't worry, I'll have more moments between them happen later. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Well, here is the next chapter! I'm so excited to be getting into more of Breaking Dawn. Things are really going to get good this chapter, believe me. _

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading! _

_Oh, and black burning heart66 I have no problem with what you asked in your review, sorry I forgot to tell you that last chapter._

I was sitting on one of the chairs in the living room. I had moved it next to the window so I could watch for Jake's return. In my arms, rested Connor. I had just fed him, and now he was quietly sleeping in my arms. The sun was starting to go down, and night was quickly coming. I should return my little man to his crib, but I just felt like holding him longer. Emma was sitting on the floor, her back resting against my legs. She looked bored. Her brother had taken off into the woods with Leah, and she was dieing to know why. It felt weird not sharing a secret with her, but with Embry imprinting on her, just as Eric did on Leah, it wasn't my place to explain anything.

I looked over to the other side of the room. Bella was sleeping and Rosalie was sitting next to her. The room was in silence, so Bella wouldn't be disturbed. Just as I was about to go crazy from the silence, she started waking up.

"Good morning," she said, as she lazily rubbed her eyes.

"You mean, good night," I said, with a laugh.

"I guess I didn't sleep as long as I thought. How was your visit with Billy?"

"Interesting," I said.

"Interesting? What happened?" I looked down at Emma and then back to Bella.

"Too much to explain." She gave me a small smile, somehow understanding that what I would have shared had something to do with Emma.

"I'm thirsty. Rose, can you get me some blood?" Bella then asked. Rosalie nodded her head and got up to get some. She came back with a cup, and Bella started drinking out of the straw. It wasn't a second later that Edward came running through the door. He was so fast that a normal human would have missed him, but I saw him clear with my skinwalker vision.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping," Edward said. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left you."

"Don't worry. I just got so thirsty, it woke me up. It's a good thing Carlisle is bringing more. This kid is going to need it when he gets out of me."

"True. That's a good point."

"I wonder if he'll want anything else," she mused.

"I suppose we'll find out." Jake picked that moment to walked into the house. When his eyes landed on me, he walked over and placed a kiss on my head. He then took Connor from me. He held the baby close to his chest and rocked him slowly.

"Hey, Bells," he then said, as if just noticing that she was even in the room. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine," she said. Jake then went back to looking at Connor. Then he would glace at me from time to time. He was deep in thought, that was easy to see. What he was thinking, was another thing.

"_What's the matter?" _I asked through our link.

"_Nothing."_

_"Jake, I'm not stupid."_

_"I didn't say you were."_

_"Then stop lying."_ I felt him break our link but that didn't mean I wasn't going to stop bugging him. I wanted to know what was wrong, and damn it, he was going to tell me. He looked back at Connor again, and then looked at Bella. Last he looked over at Edward, and it seemed like he was telling him something.

"Thank you," Edward whispered. He said it so low, that Bella didn't hear, but I sure did.

"_Jacob Black, you best tell me what is going on,"_ I said, in our link again. I even let a small growl escape my mouth. That wasn't in our link, and Emma turned to look at me.

"_Fine, calm down will ya? I just gave Edward the ok to save her."_

_"What? I don't get it."_ I heard him let out a heavy sigh.

"_The vampires and the wolves of La Push have a treaty. In this treaty, they aren't allowed to change anyone. Obviously Bella will die when the baby is born and Edward ask permission to save her. I gave him my word that it wouldn't break the treaty."_

"Oh, Jake," I said this out loud. I could feel my eyes starting to fill with tears. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Come on Jovie. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Alright, alright," I said, rubbing at my eyes, so I wouldn't actually cry. I have no idea why his words effected me so much. He was just such a wonderful mate. Not only was he strong and protective, but he was kind and loving. I just couldn't believe how lucky I was to be mated to such an amazing wolf.

Emma moved out of the way, and Jake took a seat on my chair. I took Connor into my arms, and sat down on Jake's lap. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"So," Bella said, trying to be all casual. "How did you enjoy seeing your father?" she asked Jake. I felt Jake stiffen for a second, then he relaxed.

"It was nice introducing him to Connor. He was very excited to meet him."

"Sounds nice."

"Sure, sure." Yeah, it was nice, until Billy started trying to get us to come back. Bella then made a face, and turned to Rosalie.

"Rose?" she asked. The blonde vampire laughed.

"Again?" Rosalie asked.

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour," Bella explained. Oh, the joys of pregnancy. The bathroom becomes your second home. Rosalie lifted Bella from the couch so she could take her to use the bathroom.

"Can I walk?" Bella asked. "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" asked Edward. His voice was full of worry.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them." Rosalie set Bella onto her feet, but kept her hands on Bella's shoulders just in case. "That feels good," Bella said with a sigh. "Ugh, but I'm huge. One more day." Bella patted her stomach. That seemed almost weird to think about. In one more day we would have another baby around the house. Not a normal baby, but a half vampire half human baby. I was almost excited for another baby to be around. So excited, that I didn't expect what happened next. It happened so fast, too fast to even register.

"All righty, then. Whoops, oh, no!" I heard Bella say. The cup Bella had been drinking out of, fell to the floor and Bella had reached to catch it. There was this incredibly weird ripping sound from the center of her body.

"Oh!" she gasped. Then Bella's body when limp, slumping toward the floor. Rosalie caught her, and Edward was by her side in less than a second.

"Bella?" Edward asked. She didn't say anything at first. She just had this look of panic and agony on her face. Then she screamed. Once she screamed, Connor started crying. Jake started pushing me toward the door. I hadn't even noticed that I was standing up.

"Go outside, and don't come in until I give you the ok."

"Jake?" I asked. I was really unsure of what was happening.

"I don't know what is going to happen, but it's nothing that you need to see." He quickly kissed my lips and then gave me another push. I would have argued if it wasn't for Connor. His crying was getting louder and louder. That was the last thing everyone needed. I hurried toward the door, Emma following right behind me. I was almost out of the room, but I just managed to witness Bella vomit a whole mess of blood. I suddenly wasn't so upset to be going outside.

……………………………….........................

Emma and I sat outside in silence. We could hear yelling and screaming from inside. I felt kind of helpless, but there wasn't really anything that I could do to help. I had finally gotten Connor to stop crying. He was awake and alert though. His eyes looking around everywhere. His tiny fingers were wrapped around a lock of my hair, that was resting over my shoulder. He gave my hair a little tug every now and then, but it didn't hurt.

"What do you think is going on in there?" whispered Emma.

" I have no idea. Jake is upset though. I can feel the tension in him."

"Is it different? I mean, being mated to someone."

"Yes. I can feel his extreme emotions. Right now his isn't only upset, but he is scared." I closed my eyes, and willed his emotions to leave me. I didn't want to feel what he was feeling. There was no way I could help him right now, so I didn't want to know how horrible he was feeling.

"You stay with me now, Bella," I heard him yell, from inside the house. "Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" I closed my eyes tighter, trying not to think of Jacob being with her. Right now was not the time for me to be jealous. I had no reason to be. He wasn't cheating on me, he was trying to keep her alive. It just, I don't know, kind of hurt in a way.

Emma and I waited and waited. It seemed like we had been sitting out there for hours, when really it was only minutes. Finally, the door opened, and Jake stepped outside.

"Renesmee," he said softly. "It's a girl."

"And Bella?" Emma asked him.

"She's alive. Well, I wouldn't say alive. She's changing." Emma's eyes widened, and I looked away. I didn't want to give any of my pain away, but Jake could clearly see it. I'm pretty sure he could feel it.

"Jovie?" Jake asked me, but I wouldn't meet his eyes. I didn't even say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"Why don't I take Connor for a second, and you two can go talk," said Emma. She reached over to take Connor from my arms, but that wasn't really the smartest idea. I was already upset about Jake and Bella, the last thing I needed was someone to take Connor away. I could feel my inner wolf telling me to protect him. My eyes flashed at my friend, and I felt my lips pull back, away from my teeth. Emma stepped back, but she wasn't angry. She understood my actions. It was normal for new mothers to act this way back in Wolf Lake. That was one reason we normally weren't allowed to breed so early. There was the fear that we would act this way in front of humans.

Jake, however, wasn't used to these actions. He ignored my growling, and took Connor from my arms. He handed the baby over to Emma, and I saw red. I was pretty sure my eyes kept flashing at him, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. Jake then took my arm and pulled me over to him. He tossed me over his shoulder and took off running into the woods. I was pounding, and scratching at his back. He wouldn't let me go though.

"What is your problem?" he asked, half growled, the second he placed my feet on the ground.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"You're going crazy. Why are you even asking that?"

"Just answer the question, do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then say it, tell me you love me." Jake moved so fast, that I hardly saw him move. He pulled me against his chest, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jovie, I love you more than anything in this world. More than my pack, more than my father, more than myself. The only thing in this world that even comes close to how much I love you, is our son. Seriously, baby, what has you thinking I don't love you?"

"Oh, Jake, I don't know. Just listening to you talk to Bella, and all the history you two have had, it just got me thinking."

"I might have loved Bella, but I didn't imprint on her. I imprinted on you. I picked you. You are my perfect match. You are my mate. Any feelings I might have had for Bella disappeared that day I met you."

"You mean, the day you hit me with your car?" I asked, with a small laugh.

"Yes, the day I hit you with my car." He then pulled away a little, so he could look down at me. The second our lips touched, I felt so foolish for thinking that he could still love Bella. I am such an idiot. His kiss deepened and I held on tighter to him. There wasn't anything else I wanted to do besides tear his clothes off and make love to him, right here on the forest floor. Jake must have gotten the same idea, because his one of his hands started traveling up my shirt. I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my mouth with the first touch of his fingers to my breast. There wasn't anything stopping us from becoming intimate. Emma was watching the baby, Bella's change was going to take three days, the new baby was being watched by Rosalie, Seth, Leah, and Eric were patrolling around, meaning there was absolutely nothing stopping us from making love.

Jake and I froze when we heard someone clear their throat from behind us. I looked over Jake's shoulder and sighed. There was the thing stopping us.

"Embry, what are you doing here?" growled Jake. He didn't even need to turn around to know who was standing behind us.

"I'm joining your pack. Isn't that great?"

Oh, crap. Bring on the trouble.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you all for the great reviews. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, hope you all like this one just as much!_

_Oh, and in response to one of my reviewers: I have nothing against constructive criticism, I welcome it. However, I do not agree with how you think I only introduced Emma and Eric so Embry and Leah would have an imprint. I'm sorry that you don't like me introducing them so that the original characters can have an imprint. I just don't like how some of the werewolves from the original story didn't get to imprint on anyone. I thought Leah and Embry deserved someone to love. Not to mention, I wanted Jovie to have friends outside of the vampires and La Push gang. Personally, one thing I didn't enjoy about the Twilight books, was that Bella didn't really have any good friends. Sure she had Alice, but seriously, why did she have to hate most people from her school. I think so much more could have been done with Angela's character. Bella needed some weird, funky, person who would have made jokes and helped her deal with her problems, Besides Jake that is. She needed a normal girl friend. Think Maria from the TV show Roswell, if any of you know what that is. Therefore, I didn't just introduce Emma so she could be Embry's imprint. I created her so Jovie could feel more like a real person to me. Same with Eric. He was created so Jovie had other friends besides the ones from the original story. Sorry that I'm writing such a long author's note, I just feel like I have to defend my characters a little bit. Also, if reading about random characters introduced into the story, just so someone has an imprint isn't something people like to read, I'm sorry to say that the sequel to this story will have one more random character added. Hey, I wasn't about to let Seth go without having an imprint. _

"What do you mean you've joined my pack?" asked Jake. Oh, he didn't sound happy at all. He was getting more angry by the second. As he got angrier, his hand started working double time on my breast. I don't think he even noticed. Oh, I noticed though. My breathing was getting heavier and I leaned my head on Jake's chest. He stayed facing away from Embry, but kept his conversation going.

"Exactly what I've said. I've joined you. I acknowledge you as my alpha now."

"You have got to be kidding me. Did you tell Sam this?"

"Well, no. I had to sneak away from the pack. I'm pretty sure that they know by now. Boy, Sam isn't going to be happy about this. Do you think he'll come here?"

"Ugh! You're just thinking about this now? Shouldn't you have thought about this before you decided to leave Sam's pack?"

"Well, actually, the only thing I was thinking about was Emma." Jake's hand was still moving, and I was tired of him caring on a conversation with me in a situation like this.

"Jake…please…stop," I squeaked out. He looked down at me, smirked, and finally realized what he was doing.

"Oops, sorry." He removed his hand and turned toward Embry. He placed his arm around my shoulder, and I concentrated on getting my breathing back to normal.

"Hey Embry," I said, once I was calmed down.

"Hey Jovie. Where is Connor?"

"With Emma." I watched as his eyes glazed over when I said her name. He got that far away, dreamy look that Jake sometimes had when he looked at me, or Edward had when he looked at Bella. "I think I should warn you, Emma has a boyfriend." I watched as that dreamy look disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"They aren't serious though, are they?"

"From what I've heard, they kind of are." He was quiet for a couple of seconds and his frown had grew. Then all of a sudden, a huge grin appeared.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to try really hard to win her over."

"Good luck with that. Emma can be rather stubborn at times. Must run in the family. Her brother is rather stubborn. I wonder how he's doing with Leah. Have you seen them at all Jake?" I asked.

"Wait, Leah is out with a guy, and he is willing to be alone with her?" asked Embry in shock.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, sometimes she can be, well, you know, a bitch."

"Leave the poor girl alone. How would you feel if you were the only male werewolf in a pack of all girls?" I saw both Jake and Embry share a look, and I knew they both would have loved it. "Alright, bad example. What if you were a girl and in a pack of all male werewolves. Put yourself in her shoes."

"I guess, we could take it a little easier on her," said Embry.

"Yeah, but now that she has Eric, maybe she won't be so bitchy all the time. I can't believe she imprinted on someone."

"Hold on a second. She imprinted on someone? Never thought that would happen. How about Seth?"

"Nope, Seth is still single," said Jake.

"Yeah, and I don't have any friends left for him." Jake jokingly glared at me.

"Well, come on then. Lets get back to the house, and try to figure out what to do," said Jake.

"So you'll accept me into you pack?" asked Embry, with a bright smile.

"I guess I don't really have a choice." Embry's smile dropped at Jake's words. My mate seemed to notice he had hurt his friend, so he put a smile on of his own, and gave the guy a light push. "Come on man, you know I enjoy having you around." Embry's smile was back after that.

The three of us walked to the Cullen's house. I could see Emma still sitting outside, with Connor in her arms. She was lightly rocking the crying baby, trying to get him to calm down. I ran up to her side and took my baby from her. Connor seemed to calm a little, but his tears kept falling.

"Um…Jovie?" asked Emma. "Why is that guy looking at us like that?" I turned my attention to Jake and Embry. They were standing off to the side talking. Only, Jake was talking and Embry was watching us. Well, not really us, but, really Emma.

"I have no idea," I told her.

"It's kind of freaking me out." Embry clearly heard her say that, and he quickly looked away.

"He's harmless." I was going to tell her that he was a great guy and she should get to know him, but I was interrupted by giggling. I saw Leah and Eric walking up to us, and I had to do a double take. Leah and Eric's clothes were out of place, they both had messy hair, and they both had huge, wide, smiles on their faces. And, well, they both smelled of sex.

"Are you two just getting back now?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, what did we miss?" asked Leah, in a very unLeah like way. She wasn't acting sarcastic or rude. She had a huge smile, and for once, she actually seemed happy. Wow, this must be how Leah was before Sam broke her heart. I guess meeting one's imprint really did change how they looked at things.

"Only a whole lot!" I said.

"Really?" Leah asked, not seeming to care at all. She couldn't even seem to take her eyes off of Eric for a second.

"Bella had her baby, she is in the processes of changing into a vampire, and Embry has joined the pack."

"That's wonderful," said Leah. Jake and Embry just looked at Leah in shock, and Emma seemed mad at her brother.

"Speaking of joining the pack. I have decided to leave Wolf Lake and serve under you, Jacob," said Eric.

"Serve under him? What is he a king?" I asked.

"Well, in the wolf world, he kind of is." Jake smirked at me, even though he still didn't like the idea of being the alpha.

"Eric," said Emma. "What do you think you are doing? How can you even think for a second that you will be allowed to leave home?"

"Jovie did it."

"Jovie is also mated to Jacob."

"And I will soon be mated to Leah."

"What?" asked Emma in disbelief.

"She explained to me the whole imprinting thing, and everything just seemed to click. She is the woman I have been searching for." Eric looked at Leah with a gentle smile and Leah blushed. She actually blushed! I couldn't believe Eric took it so well. I had had a hard time with the whole thing. He just accepted it and in return loved her back. I was happy for the two of them, even if it did seem to be happening really fast. Oh well, it wasn't my life. Emma and Embry, would be another story though. There is no way Emma is going to take to Embry so fast.

"There's that imprinting word again. What does it mean?" asked Emma. Oh, how familiar that sounded. It was only a short time ago that I had no idea what imprinting was. I was so tempted to inform her of what it was, but I knew that it wasn't my place.

"Well, it's…" started Eric, but Leah gave him a slight nudge to shut him up.

"You will find out about it later," said Jake. "Embry will tell you all about it." Emma didn't really seem to like the idea of Embry telling her, but she didn't fight anyone about it.

"Hey, is there a party that I wasn't invited to?" asked Seth, walking up to the rest of us. I noticed that the whole pack was, for the first time, together. We looked like normal teenagers. Well, the La Push werewolves looked more like they were in their mid twenties. The fact was, that we all looked some what similar. It would be funny to see us all run as a pack. Half of us looking like normal wolves, the other half being giants. I almost laughed at the idea.

"Yeah, there's no party," said Jake. "Leah you and Eric go patrol that way." He pointed in a direction and they took off running. He knew that there was no way to separate them, and that it was smarter to send them together. "Seth do you need a rest?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Alright, you take off that way."

"Sure thing Jake." Seth then took off running. That kid really did have a good heart. He was willing to do anything to help out.

"What are we going to do?" I then asked.

"I'm going to take you to go meet the new member of the Cullen family." I looked down and smiled at Connor, who was sleeping in my arms. I remembered that first day I had met Bella, when she had said that our children could be best friends. As I looked at my son, I wondered if it would really happen. Well, there's just one way to find out. I took hold of Jake's hand and we walked toward the front door of the house.

_So, I know this was wicked short, but I just decided to give a quick update before I left to go stand in line for the midnight showing of Twilight. Oh, I so can't wait!! But anyway, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise. It will also be posted soon. This chapter was pretty much a filler anyway._


	24. Chapter 24

_Ok, so please don't hate me. I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took to get out. I've just had so much going on. Between the movie being released (I'll get to that in a minute) thanksgiving (a happy late one to everybody) and studding for my finals, I've just been so busy._

_As for the movie, I loved it. I've seen if four times and I'm making it five this Sunday. I don't want to hear anything negative about it. I'm tired of people telling me how much it sucked. Yeah, they could have done a lot more but I loved it anyway. Oh and btw, I do NOT base Jacob after the actor that plays him in the movie. Ugh, there is no way shark boy could ever be Jake! I so picture Jacob to be someone like Steven Straight… someone hot and not underage…even though Jake is underage but that's beside the point._

_So things kind of happen different from the book from this chapter on. Some things will be the same, but I'm changing a lot from the original story…I hope no one minds. Thank you so much for all the reviews! They make me so happy! Please enjoy the chapter!_

It seemed like we had waited forever for Bella's transformation. It was actually only like two days, but it felt like much longer. When Alice had finally stepped into the room, to let us know that the process was almost complete, all the vampires sprung from their seats, and practically ran to where Bella was being kept. Well, not every vampire. Rosalie volunteered to stay in the living room and keep an eye on Renesmee. It was no surprise. She watched over the child as if it was her own. It was sad in a way, knowing that she would never be able to have a child. Knowing that it was the one thing in the world that she wanted and the one thing in the world that she couldn't have. I secretly believed that she had wished Bella to die so she could keep the baby to herself. I hid that thought away so Edward wouldn't hear me thinking it.

I could hear the excited voices coming from upstairs. I could hear Bella's voice, asking many questions. I think I heard Jake's name mentioned, but I wasn't paying too close attention to be completely sure. I could hear movement after a while, and then Esme reappeared.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Edward is taking Bella on her first hunt," she said, with this bright smile. "You should see her, she's beautiful." Rosalie didn't look very happy, but I just smiled back at Esme. It was clear that she was very excited. Within a second, I was very excited too. I could hear Jake coming back from the woods to the house. He opened the front door and a second later he was standing in front of me.

"What did I miss?" he asked. He instantly took Connor from my arms, not even waiting for my answer.

"Bella is on her first hunt," I said.

"Huh, already? Well, I guess she must have been thirsty. Good thing I sent Seth, Leah, and Eric farther than I normally have them go. Wouldn't want for Bella to drink from any of them."

"Yeah, it would be a real shame if something happened to my brother and Leah," Emma said, in a sarcastic tone. The two of them had been making most of us sick. They were so touchy-feely, it wasn't even funny. Leah had transformed from a bitchy werewolf to a lovesick one.

"They are just young and in love. They just found each other, so now they want to spend every second together. There is nothing wrong with it. Jake and I were the same when we first found out we loved each other," I said.

"Going into heat, and causing Jake to not be able to leave your side, is not the same as what Leah and Eric are doing," said Emma. I playfully growled at her. Embry didn't seem to like my growl and he sent a warning one right back at me. Jake didn't like Embry's growl and sent one of his own to his pack brother. So, basically the whole room was filled with growls. Mine had been just a joke, where as both the males were now defending their mate.

"Seriously, you guys need to cut out this macho, dominant, male crap," I said to both of them. "Embry, I was just joking. Jake, there was no need to get angry." Both of them whispered a sorry, and Emma started to giggle. Embry seemed to like the sound coming from her, because a bright smile lit up his face. He had finally told her about the imprinting a day ago. Emma wasn't as thrilled as Eric had been about Leah. She took it more like I had, shocked and surprised. However, she hadn't run away like I did. She just explained to Embry that she had a boyfriend, and she just wanted to be his friend. He was happy to just have her as a friend for now, but it was easy to see his longing to hold her, to kiss her. I was pretty sure that Emma would give in eventually. She might like her human boyfriend right now, but there was no way she could resist Embry for very long. She would give in soon enough. That or she would go into heat like I did. Hmm, actually that would be pretty funny. Lets hope she goes into heat soon.

"So, when are we going to get to see Bella?" I asked. "And for a better question, is she um, stable? Should I take Connor to Billy's house for a little while. I don't want him to be in any danger."

"_You two are not going anywhere,"_ I heard Jake say in my head. We had been fighting over this issue for a couple days now. I just didn't want to have Connor around a newborn vampire. It just didn't sound like a safe idea. "_You two will be safe. I won't let anything happen to you."_

"She's doing surprisingly well," said Carlisle, entering the room.

"She's able to control her emotions unlike any newborn I've ever seen," said Jasper. He sounded nervous, which really made me nervous. I then felt him send me a wave of calm, and I smiled my thanks.

"Well, if you guys think Connor will be fine, then we will stay, I guess." The rest of the vampires, not including Bella and Edward, came back to the living room. Rosalie still held the baby in her arms. Well, I'm not sure I would call what she held a baby. Renesmee had already changed so much in her only two days of life. She looked to already be many months old. She could support herself without help, and she was intelligent. So intelligent that it didn't seem possible. Not to mention she was beyond beautiful. Honestly, she scared me.

When Jake, Emma, Embry, and I walked into the house a couple days ago, to meet the baby, I had been kind of excited. I remember the first time I saw her. She was so cute. A mini mix of Edward and Bella. You could tell she wasn't human though. Her skin was too white, her heart beat too fast, and unlike her parents, her temperature was warm. I had gasped when she first looked at our little werewolf group. Her eyes were full of so much intelligence. My gasped had startled Connor, and he had started to cry. Renesmee's eyes were then focused on Connor. I watched as the little baby placed a hand on Rosalie's face and then the female vampire glared at us.

"She wants to see you and Connor," Rosalie said to me. She walked closer to us and the baby reached out her little hand toward us. First, she lightly placed her small hand on Connor's face. My baby instantly stopped crying and a smile replaced his frown. Then Renesmee reached up and placed her hand against my own face. What happened then, I have no words to explain it. These images of us walking into the house, my hand in Jake's, Connor in my arms, appeared in my head. We looked happy. Everything seemed so happy and perfect. I looked at Renesmee with wide eyes and she gave me a smile. I backed away from them because I was scared, and Jake was instantly stood in front of me.

"What did she just do?" I asked, peaking around from Jake's big frame.

"She has a gift," was all Rosalie had said in return.

But that was two days ago. Now she looked even older and more intelligent than before. Bella was going to be in for a big surprise when she saw her. Speaking of Bella, I could hear the door opening, meaning it could only be her and Edward making their way back into the house.

"Why don't you go sit down over there," Jake said, pointing to a chair that was at the other end of the room. "Embry, I want you and Emma to stand in front Jovie. Bella might be fine, but I'm not taking any chances when it comes to my son, or Jovie for that matter."

"Right," said Embry. Emma stood up and followed me over to the chair. I sat down, and she stood in front of me. Embry stood right next to her, maybe a little too close for her own comfort. I almost didn't stop my giggle from escaping, when she took a step away from him. Jake walked over and stood right next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder. Connor was awake, but he was quiet. His fingers were tugging on a piece of my hair, but it didn't hurt.

I looked around the room, and noticed that the vampires had formed a wall around Rosalie and Renesmee, just like my family had formed around me. When Bella and Edward entered the room, I gasped. Bella looked different, but at the same time she was still herself. Her eyes were rather scary though. They weren't their normal brown, but red.

"I gotta say it, Bells. You're a freak show," said Jake.

"Jake!" I said, elbowing him in the side.

"Watch yourself, mongrel," growled Edward. I'm surprised he didn't attack.

"No, he's right. The eyes are really something, aren't they?" asked Bella.

"Super-creepy. But it's not as bad as I thought it would be." Jake said.

"Gee- thanks for the amazing compliment!"

"I think you look pretty," I said.

"Thanks Jovie." I wasn't lying. She looked scary, but she did look really pretty.

"You know what I mean. You still look like you, sort of," said Jake. Bella stopped talking to us as she turned her attention to Rosalie.

"I was out just two days?" gasped Bella. I guess she noticed how grown up her baby looked. I noticed that Renesmee had placed her hand against Rosalie. I was still amazed at the baby's way of communicating. It was just so weird.

"Yes, that's her," Rosalie said to Renesmee. Bella stepped toward Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper jumped in front of her. I felt Jake stiffen, and Embry and Emma looked ready to fight if they had to.

"Oh, give her some credit," Alice said. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

"I'm ok," said Bella. "Keep close, though, just in case." The other vampires moved out of the way, but Jasper just didn't want to let Bella by. He thought the risk was too great. Honestly, I didn't think Bella seemed that much out of control. I expected her to be much worse. I was starting to feel bad for Bella. Jasper just didn't trust her. He wasn't letting her by. All she wanted was to see her baby. She was acting better than I would have been. If someone had tried to keep me from seeing Connor, I would have flipped in a second. Then I would have killed who ever it was keeping me from my baby.

Out of no where, the baby in Rosalie's arms started struggling, then let out a high, ringing, wail. Everyone's faces snapped to the Renesmee. It was the first time she had made any noise at all. Connor didn't seem to like hearing his new friend cry, because he started to cry as well.

"Sshh, sshh, Connor. It's alright," I whispered, rocking him lightly. As the vampires gathered around the baby to see if she was alright, Jake took Connor from my arms.

"Hey, buddy, it's alright. Don't cry." Connor calmed at being in his father's arms and I felt almost envious. Jake never had a problem calming Connor down. I turned my attention back to the vampires and noticed that everyone was trying to get Renesmee happy again.

"She's fine," said Rosalie. "She just wants Bella."

"She wants me?" asked Bella.

"Well, why wouldn't she?" I asked. "You are her mother."

"She's been waiting for you for almost three days," said Edward. Bella walked slowly over to Rosalie. No one stopped her this time. She took the baby into her arms, and when Renesmee did her little magic trick, Bella was just as surprised as I had been.

"_You know, now that we know that Bella isn't going to attack us or anything, maybe we should give the happy family some time alone,"_ I said to Jake through our mental link.

"_Sure, sure. That's a good idea. I need to talk to Seth anyway. Let me hold Connor on the way outside. Just in case."_

"Come on Emma, lets go outside for a little bit," I said, standing up. I followed Jake outside. Emma and Embry followed us as well. Once we were outside, I was surprised to find it sunny out.

"Embry, can you phase and get Seth to come back. You might have to run a little bit. I don't know how close they are." Embry gave Emma a sad look, as if to say that he didn't want to leave her. I wasn't the only one to notice this. Jake was laughing, and Emma glared at my mate.

"God, Embry. I'll be fine. Go find Seth," Emma said.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," Embry said to her.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere." Once Embry had taken off, Jake and I could no longer hold in our laughter. "Oh yeah. Laugh it up you two. It's so funny."

"Ah, come on Emma, we are only joking," said Jake.

"Yeah, and you should be nicer to Embry. He really cares about you."

"It's not like he has a choice," Emma said, quietly. Jake and I shared a look, but we didn't say anything. In a way she was kind of right. Embry didn't pick to imprint on Emma, just like Jake didn't pick me, and Leah didn't pick Eric. It just happened. We were just meant to be. I guess their inner self had picked their mate, but it wasn't like they decided it to happen.

"I'm kind of hungry, I think I'm going to go hunt. Are you staying with her Jake? I don't want to leave if you are going off too," Emma asked.

"Nope, I'm staying right by her side." To emphasize this, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright, I'll see you two in a little bit."

"Have fun," I said, as she ran off. The two off us stood in silence for a couple of minutes. I leaned my head against Jake's shoulder, and his arm tightened around me. "This has been a really weird week," I said, breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it, and I have a pretty good feeling, that it's only going to get weirder."

"Ugh, I hope you're wrong." Yeah, he wasn't though, cause even I could tell that something even stranger was going to happen in the near future. I just hopped that it wasn't too life threatening.

_Oh, Jovie, you have no idea what is in store for you. Please review!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Finals are killing me. I should be studying for them right now, but I would rather be working on my story. I would have had this chapter up a lot sooner, but for some reason the internet in my apartment wasn't working. It was driving me crazy. Luckily, it got fixed this morning. _

_So, anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone, and I hope you all like the chapter. _

After the day of Bella first meeting Renesmee, time seemed to pass so fast. Three months actually. Bella's birthday had past, and even though she didn't want to celebrate, the other vampires wouldn't let her get away, without knowing that she was a year older. Life just seemed so different now. It was like I was part of a new family. Actually, I sort of was. The vampires considered us, my pack, as part of their family now. Jacob, Connor, and I had our own room. Esme, was even making plans to build a smaller house, behind theirs, for us to live in.

Jacob's old pack was still a threat. Even when Jacob tried to explain that the baby meant no harm, and that Bella was in control of herself, they wouldn't listen. They didn't attack or anything, but they weren't friendly toward us. I mean, don't get me wrong, they still wanted Jacob, Embry, Leah, and Seth to come home, but they weren't about to accept that Bella and her baby weren't a danger.

"Here, I'll trade ya," said Jake, entering the living room, where I was currently sitting. He placed a plate of food in front of me, and took Connor from my arms. I instantly grabbed the food. I was so hungry, and it looked amazing. Edward must have cooked it. I took a bite and sighed. Yep, defiantly Edward's cooking. It was rare to experience his cooking, because Edward and Bella weren't always at the Cullen house anymore. They had this cute cottage of their own. When they lived there, Jake's pack would patrol around it.

"Thanks, Edward, it's amazing," I said out loud. He could hear me from where I was sitting, even though he wasn't in the room.

"Welcome Jovie."

"How did you know he cooked it and not me?" asked Jake, with a pout on his face.

"Cause your cooking sucks," I said with a laugh. I could hear some of the vampires laughing from the other room. Jake just kept the pout on his face. I ignored him and went back to eating. When I was almost done, I heard a cell phone ringing from the other room. There was movement going on. Edward and Carlisle ran out of the house so fast, that I almost didn't notice it. Jake's pout had turned into a face filled with concern.

"What's going on?" he asked Emmett, who walked into the room.

"Don't know, Bella needed something them, I guess," he answered. Bella had taken Renesmee out hunting a little while ago. I hope the La Push wolves hadn't gotten to them. I think that was what Jake was hoping also. I put my plate down and took Connor from him. Jake stood up and made his way out of the house. I was pretty confused on what was going on, but I stayed out of the way. They didn't need me asking questions if something serious was happening.

"So, I've been thinking," said Emma, as she sat down next to me. "I think I'd like to go home for a little bit." I turned to her and gave her a shocked look.

"Why are you going to go home?"

"I, um, well, I need to break up with the human," she said, a giggle in her voice. My face lit up with a smile.

"Has Embry finally won you over?" I asked.

"No, no. I didn't say that." She had a big smile on her face, and I was guessing that she finally figured out her feeling for him. The past couple of months he had been trying really hard to win her over, and it looked like he finally had. She just wasn't ready to admit it.

We were interrupted when the vampires, and Jake came back into the house. Renesmee skipped over and climbed onto the couch next to me. Yeah, I said skipped. She was only three months but she already looked like a little kid. She just kept growing, it was so weird. I loved her though, actually, everyone loved her. She had us all wrapped around her little finger. She was just such a sweet little thing.

"Hey there Renesmee," I said. She smiled at me, and place a hand against my face to say hello. She could talk, she just didn't do it that often. She then smiled at Connor and placed a hand against his face. He smiled and did his little baby laugh. I always wondered what she showed him but I would never ask. Renesmee loved Connor. She was always sitting near him, and showing him images, with her hand. Even though Connor was still very much baby like, unlike her, it was clear that he loved her too. He was always calm when she was near. If he was crying and she came into the room, he would stop. It was pretty obvious that the two of them would be great friends when Connor finally grew and got older.

What ever the big issue, that had been going on, didn't seem that important to anyone. Apparently some vampire that had been friends of the family showed up, and she wasn't so happy to see Bella. No one seemed too concerned, well, that is until Alice froze in one of her crazy visions, and Edward let out a gasp. Actually, she dropped a vase, and that was a bad omen. Vampires never dropped anything unless it was on purpose.

"What?" Jasper growled. He was by Alice's side in a second. "What, Alice?" Everyone was waiting. Waiting to know what was going on. Jake and returned next to me. He placed Renesmee on his lap and pulled me closer to his body. "What is it?" Jasper asked again.

"They're coming for us," Alice and Edward Whispered together. It was so scary, how they said it at the same time. "All of them." Bella had moved so fast, I hardly saw her. Renesmee was in her arms and she was holding the girl so tight, it was a good thing that the baby was pretty much just as strong as them.

"What?" I asked quietly. "Who is coming?"

"The Volturi," Alice moaned.

"All of them," Edward groaned at the same time. Volturi? What the hell is the Volturi. I turned my face toward Jake and he looked worried.

"When," Jasper asked.

"Not long," Edward and Alice said together. That was when everyone went crazy. They were trying to figure out why they were coming, and I was trying to figure out who it was that was coming. Jake had pulled me up from my seat, by my arm. He started pulling me out of the house. Emma followed close behind us.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Big trouble," was all we got out of Jake. I knew enough to not talk when he was being this serious. Once we were out of the house, Jake pulled me over to his car. "Wait here," he then said. Emma and I stood there waiting. I could hear the Cullens inside, fighting over what to do. They were deciding on calling other vampires to come be witnesses. Witnesses to what, I didn't know.

I looked away from the house when Jake, Embry, Eric, Leah, and Seth came walking toward us. Embry was at Emma's side in a second. His arms wrapped around her. She didn't fight him, but leaned into him for comfort. Eric was holding Leah in a similar manner.

"What is going on?" I asked. Jake looked at me sadly.

"I want you to go back to Wolf Lake. You, Emma, and Eric are going to go."

"What?!" I yelled. Connor started crying, at my sudden outburst, but I wasn't about to keep my voice down. "Hells no! I am not leaving. Just tell me what is going on."

"The Volturi are coming," was all Jake said, as if that would explain everything.

"Yeah, and what the hell is the Volturi?"

"They are the leaders of the vampires or something. I'm not really sure, but they are trouble, and there is no way I'm having you and Connor be around when they are here."

"Well, I'm not leaving. You can't make me."

"Jovie, please."

"No way. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you."

"Yeah, and there is no way I'm leaving," Emma said. He voice was kind of muffled, because her head was tucked in Embry's neck, but I could still understand her.

"I'm not going anywhere that Leah isn't," said Eric.

"Wasn't your job to protect Jovie?" Jake growled.

"Things change," Eric said, with a growl of his own. Leah rubbed her hand over Eric's arm to calm him down. It seemed to work.

"We aren't going back to Wolf Lake, Jacob. This is our home now. We are part of your pack," said Emma.

"She's right," Eric said.

"You can't stay here," Jake said. It was directed toward just me though.

"Then I'll go stay with your dad, but I'm not going back to my parents." Jake seemed to think that over for a minute and then he shook his head in agreement.

"You'll be safe there. Sam and the others wont let the vampires anywhere near La Push." Jake then pushed us all into his car and he drove us back to his home.

………………………………....................

It had only been a couple days that we had been back on the reservation, but it seemed like forever. I missed the vampires, I missed the room I had there, and I missed the woods that surrounded their house. Jake wouldn't let me run around his woods that much. He was so scared that a vampire would attack.

Emma was currently staying at Embry's house. They wanted to get to know each other better. Or, in other words, they wanted some alone time. Eric was staying at Leah and Seth's house. Their mother was so happy they were back and she was even happier to meet Eric.

"Are you hungry Jovie?" Billy asked, interrupting my thoughts. I didn't answer right away. I had to think about it. "Jovie?"

"No, I think I'm fine."

"I know you are upset about what is going on, but I want you to know that I'm really happy that you, Jake, and Connor are back here. I really enjoy having you stay with me." I just smiled at Billy. I didn't really know what to say to him. He looked ready to say something else, but Connor's cry interrupted us. He was sleeping in the crib that we had put in Jake's room.

"I should go check on him," I said to Billy. I stood up from my seat and started walking toward the bed room. Connor was crying louder than he normally did, and it was getting louder by the second. I moved as fast as I could.

Once I was in the room, looking down at him I gasped. He was flushed, and sweating. I picked him up and almost had to put him back down. He was so warm. I started to panic. It was the first time my baby was sick and I didn't know how to handle it. I raced downstairs to ask Billy what to do.

"What's wrong?" he asked, once he saw my face.

"Connor has a fever."

"Alright, calm down. These things happen. Babies get sick all the time."

"I don't know what to do. What do I do?" I practically yelled at the old man. Connor was practically screaming. I just wanted to be able to help him.

"Let me see him," Billy said. I handed Connor over, and even Billy gasped at his heat. "Wow, he's really hot. This is a bad fever. You don't suppose he could be…" he trailed off.

"Could be what?" I asked.

"He could be phasing for the first time?"

"What? I don't know? Skin walkers don't make their flip until puberty."

"The boys and Leah changed because of vampires coming too close to the area."

"But Connor has been around vampires his whole life. Why would this be happening now? It has to be just a normal illness."

"Jovie, he's really warm. If this is normal, you have to get him to the hospital. You should contact Jake." I nodded my head and instantly linked up mentally with him.

"_Jake!"_

_"Jovie, what's the matter." _

_"Connor has a fever."_

_"Is he alright?" _

_"No, it's bad. He's so warm Jake. I don't know what to do."_

_"Hold on, I'm coming home."_

Jacob was home second later, and he nearly took off the house door when he came into the house. He took Connor into his arms, but this time our baby didn't calm down. He kept screaming and crying.

"What do we do?" Jake asked his dad.

"You have to bring him to the doctors."

"Come on," Jake said. We ran to his car and got in. I didn't know where he was driving at first, but then I noticed the road was leading toward the Cullens. Connor was crying the whole way, and didn't stop once we reached our destination. Jake and I ran out of the car and Jake practically broke down their door as well. Once we were in the living room, I noticed a whole group of vampires, just staring at us.

"What's wrong?" asked Esme. Connor was still crying, and everyone was looking at him.

"Something is wrong with Connor. Please, I know everything is crazy now, but Carlisle, you have to help him." The doctor ran over to us and took Connor from my arms.

"He seems to have a bad fever."

"Yeah, we know, please help him," I said. I was a mess. We were sitting in a room full of vampire and my baby was going crazy.

"Lets bring him upstairs, and I'll see what I can do to help him." As we started walking toward the stairs, Connor started to shake in Carlisle's arms.

"What's happening? What's going on?" I screamed. Jake took Connor from Carlisle and not a second later, the sound of clothes tearing apart met our ears. Then my baby's body was replaced with a puppy. Connor had just phased or flipped for his first time.


	26. Chapter 26

_I hate ice. Snow, I can handle snow. I have no problem with snow. Snow, I even love sometimes. Ice, yeah that's another story. I woke up this morning to no power, no running water, and no heat. I couldn't stand living in my apartment, so I had to drive to my parents house, which is like a half hour away. I was shocked to find out that the ice storm didn't even hit them. Damn temperamental New England weather. Thanks so much for all the reviews, and sorry that I left the last chapter like I did. I know that was a bit of a cliffhanger, but hey, it makes reading this chapter so much better. Anyway, yeah, enjoy the chapter and please review!_

"My son is a puppy," I kept whispering to myself. I knew everyone in the room could hear me, due to their enhanced hearing, but I didn't care. "My son is a freaking puppy."

"Well, you are a werewolf," said Emmett, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh, didn't think that would happen so fast," said Jake. I turned my shocked eyes to him and glared.

"Our son is a puppy."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time Jovie." He didn't seem bothered at all. Connor was sitting in Jake's arms, looking around the room. It was as if he was seeing for the first time. Everything would look different to him now. Things would be clearer, he would be able to see better, and he would be able to smell so much better too.

"I don't think you get it." I said, taking Connor from him. "This shouldn't have happened so soon. How is it possible that he has already flipped?" Connor gave me a light lick on the face. This was way too much to take in. There were so many what ifs, that I was scared to know their answers.

I noticed Renesmee get off the couch from the corner of my eye. She slowly walked over to me and tugged on the end of my pants. I leaned down toward her. She placed her little hand on my face, and I was given images of her and Connor playing. He was in his puppy form. "No, honey, you can't play with him right now," I said gently. Everyone in the room laughed. Well, everyone except me. They wouldn't be laughing either if their kid just turned into a puppy.

"Skin walkers don't change early in life?" asked Carlisle.

"No, we don't flip for the first time until puberty," I said.

"And Jacob's pack doesn't phase unless there is the threat of vampires. Hmmm, that's interesting."

"What? What's interesting?"

"Well, it seems like the amount of your blood in Connor has kept him from changing when he was around us, but perhaps now he has phased because of the new vampires that are here. Jacob's blood is now taking over."

"Do you think he will have a growth spurt like the rest of us did? Or what if he is frozen at this age. That would be horrible." said Jacob.

"Only time will tell," said Carlisle. "All we can do now is watch over him." I looked down at the tiny wolf in my arms. He was extremely cute, I'd give him that. It was hard to tell what color pelt he would have, because right now he was the same color that every wolf pup is. I was guessing that he would have more my coloring than Jake's.

"This is unbelievable," I said, quietly.

"Come on Jovie, why don't you sit down for a second," said Jake. I think he thought I was going to pass out or something. Actually, sitting down doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I nodded at my mate, letting him know I was ok with the idea of sitting. "Do you mind if we go up to our room?" He then asked Carlisle.  
"No, go right ahead." We went up the stairs and walked to the room that we had been using. I placed Connor in the crib, that was still there for him, then sat myself down on the bed.

"I thought we wouldn't have to deal with this for a couple more years," said Jake. He sat down behind me and gently rubbed my shoulders. Connor was sniffing around. I'm sure everything smelled so much different now that he was a wolf.

"A couple more years? I didn't think this would be a problem until he was at least 13. Older even."

"You have to admit, that it is kind of funny."

"Really, Jacob. How is it funny?"

"Well, you know, cause like he's a puppy."

"Yeah, not funny." I'm sure Jake was about to say something back, but Connor started whining. We both jumped to our feet and ran over to him. He was slightly shaking, and it was easy to see that he was trying to change back. Changing back for the first time isn't an easy thing to do. I reached out and pat his head lightly.

"It's alright baby, you're fine. Just take it slow."

"Yeah, come on Conn. You can do it, son. Listen to your mom. Nice and slow." It took a couple of minutes, but then he was back to the baby I knew. I had left some clothes behind, due to the fact that Alice had bought so much for Conner. I put him back into some clothes and then we walked back downstairs. All the vampires were still gathered together talking. It kind of felt weird being there with people, um, vampires that we didn't know.

"Thank you for looking at Connor Carlisle. We are going to head out," said Jake. He still wasn't comfortable with us around so many vampires, I could tell.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Esme. She actually sounded sad that we were leaving. Huh, wouldn't have thought they all missed us so much. I knew I missed hanging out with them, but I wouldn't have actually thought that they missed us. It was hard for us to be living back with Billy. The whole thing with Jake being an alpha and being in Sam's territory and all, made things kind of difficult.

"Well, you know. Things are pretty crazy, and we don't want to get in your way." I started to walk towards the door, when Connor started crying. I looked at my baby to find him reaching towards Bella.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Jake, taking him from my arms. He just kept on crying and wiggling around. Before we even knew what was going on, an annoyed Edward was standing in front of us.

"Go," he said, sounding angry.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Edward, that's not nice," said Esme.

"Get him out of here," Edward said, looking at Connor. If this was because he was crying and making noise, that was no reason to make us leave. "This isn't because he's making noise," Edward said, reading my thoughts.

"What is it then?" asked Jake. He sounded kind of angry now too. I watched as Jake looked at Connor, and then followed my mate's eyes as they moved toward where Connor was looking. Jake's eyes widened as if he understood what was going on. Well, I was still completely confused.

"Oh, man, Connor, you're just full of surprises today, aren't you?" Jake asked, with a laugh.

"It's not funny," Edward snarled.

"Edward, what's going on?" asked Bella. "We can't all read minds, like you."

"That little mutt just imprinted on our daughter," Edward hardly got out. He sounded way too angry. I looked in Bella's arms and noticed that Renesmee was there. So that was what Connor was reaching toward. He wanted to be with her.

"What?" asked Bella. She didn't sound too happy either. All the other vampires were watching. Some with amused looks, others with unreadable ones.

"Yeah, so um. Maybe we should get going," I said. I pulled on Jake's arm and started pulling him behind me.

"It's not his fault. You know these things can't be helped," Jake said. He aimed it more toward Bella than Edward.

"But, their so young. They are just babies!" said Bella.

"It's not like he wants to have sex with her Bells. I'm surprised Edward could get anything out of his thoughts anyway. Like you said. He's just a baby."

"Come on Jake. Lets just go. We'll give them some time to think about it. Give Edward some time to cool down," I said to Jake.

"Sure, sure," he replied. We quickly walked back to the car and Jake drove us back to Billy's.

"_Hey, you want to get the pack to meet at Billy's house?" _I asked Emma, through our pack mental link, while we were driving back.

"_Yeah, sure. What's going on?" _she asked, not a second later.

"_Oh, you'll see." _

_"That good, huh?"_

_"Better than you can imagine." _

_"Oh, boy, let the drama begin." _I dropped the connection and let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked.

"Oh sure, my son is an early flipper and he found his soul mate. All before his first birthday. I'm just peachy."

"Well, at least you still have your sense of humor."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Yeah, I know," he said, with a heavy sigh of his own.

"I don't mean to sound bitchy, I'm just, you know, worried about him."

"Don't be. He's going to be fine. No matter what happens with him, I'm going to make sure he's happy, safe, and healthy."

"I know you are." The rest of the ride back to Billy's was spent in silence. I just had to many things running through my head. I was scared Conner wasn't going to grow. I didn't want him to stay at this age forever. Jake had frozen at age sixteen, even though he looked like he was in his mid twenties. If Connor was frozen at three months would that mean he would have the mind of three month old for the rest of his immortal life? What if he did have a growth spurt? Would he look like he was in his mid twenties in a couple weeks, months, years? What about him imprinting? I didn't even want to get into that at the moment. Jake had once told me that for a werewolf to be away from his imprint, it caused them pain. I really didn't want to think of my son being in pain. I wanted him to be a normal, happy, baby. I hope he is at least happy, since he can't be normal.

When we were back on the reservation, I could see Seth, Embry, Emma, Eric and Leah waiting for us in front of Billy's. Jake parked the car and then I got Connor out of his car seat.

"What's going on?" asked Embry, once we reached the rest of our small pack. "Billy told us Connor was sick."

"Meet the newest member of the pack," Jake said. That little impish smile, that I loved, was present on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Eric.

"Connor is no longer human. He made his first flip."

"So soon?" gasped Emma.

"He also imprinted," said Jake.

"What? On who?" asked Leah.

"Renesmee," I said.

"Oh, Edward must have loved that," said Seth.

"Hated it is more like it."

"How is this all possible?" asked Emma.

"We don't have any idea," said Jake. "I do, however, think I should go talk to Sam. He should know about this. Maybe the pack will even leave Bella and Renesmee alone, now that Connor has imprinted on her."

"Do you think that he will agree to that?" asked Seth.

"Only one way to find out."

"You can't go alone," I said.

"Why not?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, what if he wants proof? Or, what if he decides to fight you? You might need the rest of us to help you fight."

"She has a point," said Eric. "Don't worry, boss. I'll stand behind you."

"Don't call me that Eric. You know I can't stand it," said Jake. "Are the rest of you coming too?" he then asked the rest of our pack. Everyone nodded. "Alright, lets go talk to Sam then.

_Alright, there you have it. Most of you were right. Connor did imprint on Renesmee. I've had that planned for so long, but I didn't want to tell everyone that they were right. I couldn't give the story away. _

_Oh, and if anyone likes the movie Sky High, I've posted a new story in that section. Check it out if you want to. That story is just for fun, when I have writers block for this one. Don't worry, it's not going to stop me from posting chapters to this. Plus, once this story is done, I'll be posting the sequel soon after!_


	27. Chapter 27

_I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! Please don't be too angry with me. I just got caught up with the holidays, then I got really sick, and then school started back up. There shouldn't be too many more chapters. Once it's over, I'll start the sequel right away!_

_I got a question about the mental links in the packs. Let me just explain them a little, so people aren't so confused. Jovie, Emma, and Eric can talk through a mental link whenever they want. They don't have to be in wolf form to use it, and unlike the La Push wolves, it isn't just reading someone's thoughts. That can't happen. It's just a mental way of communicating. Each mated pair will form a mental link in time. Jovie and Jake have one because they are mated to each other. Emma and Embry and Leah and Eric will one day have their own mental link, but they haven't officially bonded, by the standards of Wolf Lake, yet so they don't have that connection. Eric, Emma, and Embry have joined Jake's pack so Embry can communicate with Jake, Seth, and Leah, when he is a wolf, but the other two can't. They never will be able to because the Wolf Lake wolves don't form that kind of mental link. The same goes for Jovie. She will never be able to communicate mentally with Seth, Leah, or Embry. As for Connor, Jake and Jovie are unsure of what mental link they have with him at the time, because he is so young and has just flipped/phased for his first time. In time, they will learn what connection they have with him. _

I stood as close to Jake as I possibly could. Connor was sleeping in my arms. He must have been exhausted after changing back into his human form. Jake was standing protectively in front of us, and the rest of our little pack was surrounding me. It was instinct for Emma and Eric to want to protect me, me being their alpha's mate and all. Seth, Embry, and Leah were probably making sure nothing happened to Connor. We were outside of Sam's house and he wasn't the only werewolf home. I could smell all of them. The whole pack was there, only their numbers had increased since we had last talked to them. There were so many young boys that I didn't know.

"Jake," said Sam, coming out of the house. "What brings you all here?"

"My son actually," said Jake, with a small laugh.

"You're son?"

"He phased."

"Already?" Sam asked, in shock. He started walking closer to us, and I took a couple of steps back. My eyes never leaving him. Being a mother wolf has made me extra protective.

"He has imprinted too," said Jake.

"On who?"

"Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter," I said. Sam was quiet for a couple of seconds. You could tell that he was deep in thought. Then he took another step toward us.

"We will stop all plans of attack. Your son is one of us. If he has imprinted on Renesmee, then she is now one of us as well."

"Oh, thank you so much Sam," I said, running from behind Jake's form to give him a hug. He seemed startled at first, but then lightly returned the hug. When I let go, I went and stood beside Jake, who placed his arm around my waist.

"We want you all to come back," Sam then said. "You know, rejoin the pack."

"Ah, Sam. You know I can't do that," said Jake. "Two alphas in one pack will never work. I can't just turn this off, and you aren't about to step down now."

"I know, I just feel like I'm making you leave you're home."

"You aren't. We'll find somewhere else to live, but now that everything is cool between us, we'll visit."

"Good, and if there's ever any trouble, don't hesitate to call. We might not all be pack, but we can still be allies."

"Same goes for you guys. We'll be here to help you too." Sam and Jake shook hands, and then did a brotherly type of hug. With the news shared with Sam's pack, we decided to head back home. It had been a long day. Emma went off to Embry's house. Eric went home with Seth and Leah. Jake and I went back to Billy's house. We would eventually need to all sit down and pick a new place to live, but that could wait till later. I was tired, Jake was tire, and Connor was already asleep in my arms.

Once we reached Jake's house, I put Connor to bed in the crib that was in Jake's room. Billy was already sleeping. Jake's sister wasn't in the house, and I guessed that she was at Paul's house. Jake didn't like thinking about his sister at Paul's place, but at least he was starting to get used to the two of them being together. I considered going straight to bed, but a rumble in my stomach let me know that I was hungry. I headed off to the kitchen where I found Jake looking for food.

"Hungry?" he asked me as I entered the room. Oh, yeah, I was hungry alright. There was something about the way he was standing against the counter that suddenly made me forget about food completely. Maybe it was all the muscles on that beautiful body. Maybe his dark shaggy hair, or his smooth skin. Maybe it was just because it had been so long since the two of us had been intimate. It didn't really matter to me, I just wanted to touch him. I made my way over to where he was standing and leaned into his strong body. I stretched my neck up and nipped him just below his ear.

"Not for food," I whispered. I felt his hands move to my waist and grip tightly.

"Lets hope there aren't any interruptions this time."

"If there are, we're just going to ignore them." His lips covered mine and I felt a moan escape me. Too long. It had been way too long since we had had some time alone together. His tongue pushed against my lips demanding entry into my mouth. My tongue met his and the two dueled for dominance. His won out in the end and his kiss became even more passionate. I only broke away because I needed air. His mouth moved to my neck, where he showered it with bites and kisses that made my legs feel like they were going to give out. "Outside," I moaned. "We can't do this in your dad's kitchen." I found myself in his arm and he ran us outside. We were in the woods and before I knew it, I was lying naked underneath him. You wouldn't think that having sex in the woods would be fun, but for a couple of werewolves, it was just so natural. "Please Jake," I whimpered into his ear. He didn't keep me waiting long.

………………………………................

Jake and I spent the whole night in the woods. Playing and hunting in wolf form, and making love in human form. We were close enough to the house that I could hear if Connor was alright or not. He spent the night sleeping. I don't know much about phasing, but if it's similar to flipping, the first time takes a lot of energy out of you. You end up spending most of the time right after it happening sleeping. Even if he did wake up, I would have been able to hear him if he started crying. I'm not saying Jake didn't do a good job distracting me, but I was a mother wolf after all, I can sense when my child is in distress.

Speaking of distractions, Jake did a great job making me forget all the problems we currently had. It was nice spending the night not worrying about the vampires or the other pack. It was just the two of us. As the sun started to come up, we decided we had been away from reality long enough. We walked back to the house, hand in hand. When we got into the house, Billy could still be heard snoring in his room. Connor could be heard calling my name from upstairs.

"Mommy!" I heard him yell. After such a long night, I was so tired and it didn't actually register that Connor was speaking. Jake and I both stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Was that Connor talking?" I asked in a shocked voice. Jake didn't even respond, his sprinted up the stairs. I was following quickly behind him. "Oh my God!" I practically screamed once we were in the room.

"Oh, wow, I, uh, didn't see this one coming," said Jake. There sitting in the crib, was Connor. Only, he looked older. It looked like he aged two years over night.

"Change him back!" I yelled at Jake, poking him in the chest with my finger.

"What?"

"This is your fault. It's because of you that he's having a crazy growth spurt. Change him back!"

"It doesn't work like that. I can't just make him change back."

"This is too much. How can this be happening?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes. First my baby flips early, then he imprints, now he's aging over night. "How fast do you think he's going to grow?"

"I don't know. It took months for him to be affected by the rapid growth. Maybe it will take a couple of months for it to happen again. Maybe this is all he is going to grow. All we can do is wait and see," said Jake, wrapping his arms around me.

"Mommy," Connor said again, holding up his arms for me to pick him up. The clothes that he had been wearing, barely fit, and his hair was now longer. He looked like a mini Jacob. I wiped the tears from my eyes and then lifted him into my arms.

"When did you learn to talk?" I asked him, with a soft laugh. He wasn't laughing at all. He had teary eyes and looked like he was about to start crying any second.

"Want Nessie," he then said.

"Nessie? Who is Nessie?" I asked.

"Want Nessie," Connor just said again.

"Do you think he means Renesmee?" asked Jake. Connor started shaking his head yes.

"Oh wonderful," I said, sarcastically. "Bella is just going to love our son calling her daughter the same thing as the Lock ness monster."

"Well, he probably can't say her name yet," Jake laughed.

"Yep, if Edward and Bella didn't want to kill Connor before, they will want to now."

"It's just a nickname, I'm sure they will get over it. Besides, I think it's kind of cute." Cute? When did Jake start using the word cute. I gave him an angry look. He never seemed to take things like this serious. "This kind of works out, you know. Now Connor will seem closer in age to Renesmee. Well, at least for a little while. Until one of them ages again."

"This is too weird, way too weird."

"Want Nessie now!" Connor cried.

"This was easier when he couldn't talk."

"I guess we'll have to bring him over there. It isn't right for us to keep him away from his imprint. Plus, we need to let the vampires know that Sam is off the hunt. They will be happy to hear about that." Carlisle would be interested to see Connor's growth, and I did miss all of them. Something told me this visit was going to have some drama though, and I just didn't know how much more I could take.

_Ok, yeah, I know this chapter was wicked short. I'm just going over some ideas for the next chapter and I wanted to get an update out before people really started getting angry. Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait!_

_Oh, and I know some people really don't like the nickname Nessie, but I think it's wicked cute. I like it a lot better than Renesmee, so yes, I will be using it in this story. _


	28. Chapter 28

_Ok, so no..let me repeat that, NO, I have not lost interest in this story. I've just been very busy with school and midterms. Not to mention my computer crashed and it wasn't fixable. I had to buy a new one so I've been busy trying to set it up and try to get all my old music back on to my itunes, which I pretty much cried like a baby when I lost all of it. Good thing I had about half my music on back up cds. _

_Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, and sticking with me. This story is so close to being over I can taste it. I just want to finish it so I can start the sequel. _

_This chapter is going to be wicked short. It's just a filler. I just wanted to put it out so people knew I was still alive, and I hadn't stopped writing this story. So, again sorry for taking so long, and I'm wicked sorry that this is so short!!_

It's weird how things don't always work out the way you thought they would. Take my life for example. One day I was a normal skin walking, high schooler, and the next day, I have a mate, a son, and an army of evil vampires to fight against. Honestly, this is so not what I thought would happen to me. Oh, I'm not complaining about finding Jake and having Connor. I am however, complaining about the evil vampire thing. Seriously, what is the big freaking deal with Edward and Bella having a half vampire baby? That stupid bitch that told on them needed to be taken out. I'd do it without anyone having to pay me. Ok, so I'd let Jake take her out. I don't think I would be much of a force against a vampire. They are too fast and strong for me to take.

How do I know this? Lets just say, that ever since Jake and the rest of our little pack came back to the Cullen's house, we've been doing a little training. Every vampire they put me up against takes me out with little to no effort. Same with Emma and Eric. We just weren't built for fighting them. Our job in this upcoming war is to guard the children, while everyone else pretty much guards us. Everyone else being, Jake, Embry, Seth, Leah, the Cullens, and the seventeen new vampires that are residing in their house. When I say children, I really mean Nessie. There is no way in hell I was going to let Connor be anywhere near this fight. I brought him to Billy's before things become too dangerous for him to be around. It looked like it kill him. He's grown so close to Nessie over the time we've been with them, and she's grown just as close to him. It's so cute. Being left behind was so hard on him. He wanted to be around her so bad.

How did out little pack come to being back in the Cullen house? Let me explain. After Connor kept crying for Renesmee, also known as Nessie now even though Bella hates it, Jake and I decided we couldn't keep him from her for long. We called a pack meeting, and agreed to go back and help the vampires. They were our family, and we couldn't sit by and watch them get themselves killed. I didn't think they would really die, but Jake made it pretty clear that they would get hurt without his help. He really is sometimes too cocky for his own good. He might say that he hates being alpha, but I secretly know he loves the power, the control. He loves being a leader.

So that brings us back to the present. Where I'm standing next to Jake, our small pack standing around us. We are standing next to Bella, with Nessie on her back. In front of us are Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazer. The rest of the vampires were scattered around us. Behind us, in the woods, was Sam and the rest of his pack. This included a whole mess of new wolves that had phased with the coming of so many vampires. Sam agreed with us that the vampires were now family. He didn't like it, but Nessie was one of us. That gave her the pack's protection.

Jake was in his wolf form, so were the rest of us. I was faster as a wolf. It would be hard only having Edward being able to understand us, but we needed any extra strength we could get. They were coming, everyone could feel it.

As they walked out of the woods and into the clearing, they almost looked beautiful. So dark, so dangerous. Just looking at them made me fearful. They moved so slow, with such confidence. There were so many of them. We were outnumbered.

I could hear the vampires quietly talking to each other. One made a joke about the red coats coming. I could hardly pay attention though. I could only think of home. How things would have been so different if I had never told my secret to Mike. If he had never been killed I would have never had to run for my life. I wouldn't have ended up here, and Jake wouldn't be in danger right now. Without me in his life, there wouldn't be a Connor, and without Connor, there wouldn't be a reason for the wolves to protect Nessie. I could only pray that I even got to see my little Connor again. It had been so hard to leave him at Billy's house. Especially now, with me being in my wolf form, I was desperate to see him. I wanted to howl out and see if he would respond. I was a mother wolf, and I felt like I had lost my pup.

Not only that, but now my mate was in danger. My feelings for Jake were strong, but as a wolf, they were even stronger. I would do anything to keep him safe, even risk my own life if one of those stupid vampires tried to hurt him.

As if knowing what I was feeling, I heard Jake start talking to me through our mental link.

"_I love you, and I promise you that you'll be safe. Nothing will happen to you. None of them will touch you." _

_"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you. I won't be able to sit back and watch if one of them is fighting you."_

_"Yes you will. I'm ordering you to. As you're alpha, I'm ordering you to stay out." _He never ordered me to do anything. He never really used his alpha status on any of us. I knew he was serious about me staying out of the fighting, but I could make no promises.

_"That's not fair Jake. I can't just stay out.." _I tried to go on but he cut me off.

"_Jovie, you have to. I can fight them, you can't. I won't be able to concentrate on fighting if I know you might be getting yourself killed. If you get hurt…if you die, I'm as good as dead too. I can't live without you. Connor wouldn't be able to live without you. I shouldn't even be letting you stay out here in the fist place. I wish you would have listened to me and stayed back at my dad's with Connor." _Yeah, that had been another one of our wonderful fights. He had begged me, been down on his knees, asking me to stay at Billy's. I just couldn't, I had to be with him. Where he went, I went.

"_I love you Jake. I can't leave you. If it means we die together so be it." _I leaned into his body and I nuzzled against his side. He gave me lick on my cheek and I heard a whimper leave my throat. I looked around at my friends. Embry and Emma were in the same position as us, so were Eric and Leah. Seth stood with us as well. I didn't want to think that this was the end. Our little family all together for one last time. I had to be brave, and I had to think positive. We would make it out of here alive. We would win this fight.

I watched as the obvious two leaders of the evil vampires walked closer to us. Their red eyes watching us closely.

"Edward?" I heard Carlisle ask, in a low anxious voice.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key targets, me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strenght of our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize, Zafrina and Senna in particular, and the wolves, naturally. They've been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them," Edward said.

"Outnumbered?" Tanya asked. That's what I had been thinking. If I was able to speak so everyone could understand me, I would have asked the same thing.

"They don't count their witnesses," Edward explained. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked. Edward hesitated for only a second and then he nodded his head.

"This is the only chance you'll get." Lets pray that Carlisle chooses his words wisely.

_Alright, again, sorry it's so short. I promise, like really really promise that the next chapter won't take as long to come out. I'm on spring break this week and even though I'm going away for a couple days, I'll have time to update before my vacation is over. Thank you everyone so much for reading!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks so much everyone for the wonderful reviews! So I'm thinking there is only two more chapter after this! I can't believe how long it took me to actually finish this story. It seems like forever ago that I first started it. _

_Oh, and everyone really wants to know what the sequel is going to be about. All I can say, is it's still going to be from Jovie's point of view. It won't just focus on her and Jake, but I really like using her as my main character. _

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries," Carlisle said. I held my breath, waiting for something horrible to happen. Then the vampire called Aro stepped forward out of the center of the vampire formation. I felt Jake stiffen as some of Aro's guards moved into a crouch.

"Peace," Aro said, with a hand held up toward them. He then walked closer and spoke. "Fair words, Carlisle They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent." I watched as Carlisle stretched his hand out toward Aro. He was crazy. I would never let that vampire touch me.

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" I could hardly pay attention as they argued over the fact that Nessie was not a vampire, that she wasn't immortal. That we didn't have an army, but witnesses. Aro and Caius brought forth Irina, who was the one who told on Nessie to begin with. Even she didn't understand what was going on. She couldn't believe that Nessie had grown, that she wasn't a vampire.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems," said Aro. "It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle said.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach."

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth. And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

I watched in horror as Edward kissed Bella and then Renesmee's foreheads. He then walked across the field. I heard a whimper coming from Esme. She must be just as terrified for Edward as I was. I didn't even want to think of how Bella felt. If it was Jake in Edward's place I would be going crazy. There would be no way I would allow him to walk out there.

Edward placed his hands in Aro's, letting the other vampire see into his head. When he saw what he wanted to, Aro asked to meet Renesmee.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked Edward. No! My mind screamed. If it was Connor there would be no way I would want Aro anywhere near him. I saw Edward nod his head, and the two stared walking toward us. As they walked, all of Aro's guards followed.

"Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable," Aro said. The guards did not agree. They snarled, and they hissed. Their noises caused me to shiver and I felt Jacob lean closer to me. One of the female vampires questioned Aro and Edward suggested that he bring a few members of his guard with him. Aro snapped his fingers and the guards Felix and Demetri started following him.

"Bella," Edward called. "Bring Renesmee…and a few friends." Bella moved forward and then turned toward us.

"Jacob? Emmett?" she asked quietly. I knew she would ask Emmett, he was strong and ready for a fight. However, I was not counting on her asking Jacob. Sure, it made sense. He was her best friend. She could trust him. Plus he would never let anything happen to his own son's imprint. Just because I understood did not mean I liked it. I whimpered softly, and Jake gave my cheek a quick lick.

"_I'll be fine, don't worry. Just stay right there. If something happens I want you to stay close to Embry, Seth, and Leah," _I heard Jake say in my head. He moved next to Bella, Emmett moved to her other side, and the three of them started walking. The vampires didn't like the site of Jake and they made that clear.

"Interesting company you keep," Demetri said to Edward. Edward said nothing, but Jake openly growled. I could hardly concentrate on what was going on. Aro was speaking to Bella about how immortality suited her and then he greeted Renesmee, who actually spoke for once, and said hello back.

"What is it?" Caius hissed.

"Half mortal, half immortal," Aro announced. "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible," Caius scoffed.

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother?" Aro asked. "Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?" I didn't listen to what else Aro next said, I kept my focus on Jake and on the vampires around him. I know he told me to stay back, but one wrong move from a vampire would send me running.

"_Oh man, this does not look good,"_ Emma said through our link.

"_It'll be fine," _said Eric. "_You both need to stay calm and stick to the plan. We fall back if anything happens and protect the kid. Even though the kids out there, but I'm sure Bella will get her back to us, and then we stay back and protect."_

_"Yeah, right, fall back, protect, got it," _I said. I wasn't really listening, my attention was still on my mate.

"_Jovie, you best not be thinking of going after Jacob. Jacob is alpha. Alpha makes the rules. Alpha said to stay back, therefore you stay back, got it?" _

_"Alpha is my mate, I am your female Alpha, and if I say I wanna go, I'm gonna go," _I said. I let a small growl escape.

"_Jovie, I heard that growl," _I heard Jake, not a second later. "_You best not be thinking of doing anything stupid. Stay there, and I mean it!" _

_"I'm not, I'm not! Calm down and stay alert out there, don't bother talking to me."_ God, sometimes he treated me like I was a little kid. I understood that he worried, but right now he should be worrying about himself, and not me. I closed our link so he couldn't continue talking to me. I wanted all his attention out there.

I went back to paying attention to what was going on as well. Aro held out his hand to Renesmee in invitation. She however didn't take his hand, but touched his face with her tiny fingertips.

"Brilliant," Aro whispered.

"Please?" Nessie asked.

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee." Even from where I stood I could hear Edward's teeth grind together, and Maggie hissed at the lie. "I wonder," Aro then said in thought. I watched as his eyes moved to Jake and I started to panic. I did not like the way he was looking at my mate. I did not like it at all.

"_Do not move," _I heard Eric say. I wasn't going to move. I wasn't stupid. One wrong move could mean Jacob's death.

"It doesn't work that way," Edward said. I had no idea what they could be talking about, but I knew it couldn't be anything good.

"Just an errant thought," Aro said, still looking Jake over. His eyes then moved to Sam's pack, then they moved and focused in on me. I shivered as his eyes met mine. I wanted to move back, move behind Embry, or Seth, or Leah, but I stayed still. I think I was too afraid to move, even if I wanted to.

"They don't belong to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be," Edward said. Jacob was growling, and I can't remember when he had ever sounded so angry.

"They seem quite attached to you, though," Aro said. "And your young mate and your…family. Loyal."

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle."

"Just an errant thought. You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

"I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro." Jacob turned to Edward and I heard a whine slip from his teeth. I knew Jake wanted to know what was being talked about. Hell, I wanted to know what was being talked about! I'm pretty sure everyone did.

"He's intrigued with the idea of…guard dogs," Edward said. At first everything was silent, and then all that could be heard was the sound of wolves. Snarling, and growling. I joined in. Guard dogs my ass. I heard a sharp bark, and it must have been from Sam, because it wasn't from Jake. All of the La Push wolves stopped their noise. I still had a small growl going at the back of my throat but I stopped it when Emma nudged my side gently.

"I suppose that answers that question," Aro said with a laugh. "So much to discuss. So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."

Edward forced the group to walk back to us quickly. Jake was walking the slowest, the fur on his back stood up straight and his teeth were bared. The second Jake was back by my side I leaned heavily against him, whimpering. He nuzzled against me, but I knew that he was keeping his eyes focused on the vampires.

Caius and Aro were fighting about what they were going to do. They talked so quickly, and at such a low volume, that it was hard to catch everything that they were saying.

"The werewolves," I heard Caius murmur. Jake and I both went stiff, and became very alert. They were talking about us, about Sam's pack too.

"Ah, brother…," Aro, gave Caius a pained look.

"Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro? The children of the moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation, no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle." Jake was shaking. I could tell he was angry.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day," Edward pointed out. "These are not children of the moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

"You breed mutants here," Caius spat.

"They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me." What!? Not werewolves. I turned my head to look at Jake. He seemed just as confused as I was. I knew for a fact that I wasn't a werewolf. I was a skin walker, but Jake and his kind were not like me and mine. If they weren't werewolves, then what the hell were they?

"Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts," Aro said. "Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the children of the moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic, they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

"What about the smaller ones?" Caius asked, pointing right at me, Eric, and Emma. "They do not seem to be the same breed as these shape-shifters seem to be." Jacob, Embry, and Leah all started to growl at once. Jake even took a step in front of me, hiding me from the vampires line of sight.

"See how he hides her? Perhaps she is one that might infect others." Jake's growls were getting louder.

"No," Edward said. "She is not a child of the moon, and nor is the other two her size. They are skin walkers. Like the shape-shifters, they have taken the wolf form. They breed others of their kind, they do not infect." Caius was silent for a minute, his glare going from Edward to Aro.

"They know our secret," he said flatly.

"They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother," said Aro. "Perhaps even more dependant upon secrecy than we are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere."

"I want to talk to the informant," Caius announced and turned his glare to Irina. I relaxed slightly, feeling better that the attention was now off of us wolves. I moved around Jake's body, so I could once again see what was going on. He shifted so he was half in front of me again.

Caius and Irina spoke about why she had called them here, and how she was wrong. She spoke about how she was angry at the Cullens and at the shape-shifters over something that happened that I had no knowledge of. It must have happened before I came to live here. Caius asked her if she wanted to make a complaint against them.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here. I'm so sorry. There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here," Irina said.

In the next second everything happened so fast I could hardly believe my eyes. Caius raised his hand and in it was some strange metal object. No one had time to do anything to stop what happened next. Irina was surrounded and blocked from our sight. I have no idea what happened, but when the guards moved back, there were flames. Caius stood alone beside the blazing remains of Irina. He had killed her.

"Now she has taken full responsibility for her actions," Caius said with a smile. It was all a ploy. There was no way Tanya and Kate would let them get away with this. Caius and Aro had just started a war, a war that I was scared we might not win.

_I actually hate this chapter. I thought it was somewhat boring because it's so much like the book. I think it's harder to write a story that follows another story. I didn't want to change too much, but I still wanted to make it my own. The sequel will be so much easier for me to write because the whole story will be all from my head. _

_So I'm thinking there is going to be one more chapter to finish up this battle scene and then there will be an epilogue that will lead into the sequel. The next chapter should be up soon, so keep a look out for it, oh and please review. _


	30. Chapter 30

_So, I just made my parents watch Twilight with me, and my mom fell asleep. My step dad thought it was cool though. My mom claims that she was just really tired, and that she was liking it. Whatever._

_Alright, here is the very last chapter! Thank you everyone who read this crazy story, and thank you everyone who reviewed, or added this to their alert and favorite lists!_

"Stop them!" I heard Edward yell out, and in the next second everything turned into chaos. Carlisle was trying to reason with Kate, but it wasn't until the vampire known as Garrett, flung himself onto her, that she was stopped. Tanya wasn't acting as crazy, but she was just as angry. All the vampires around me were using their freaky powers, and I was just kind of standing there scared and confused. Some how the vampire Zafrina took Tanya and Kate's sight away. That's how we got them to stop.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate," Carlisle said. "Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die." Crap. He was right. So basically we had to put our lives in these stupid, angry, vampire's hands. They best calm down or I'm gonna rip their heads off. Or, correction, I'll make Jacob do it.

When everything, and everyone finally calmed down, Aro went on acting as if nothing had even happened. He asked to speak to some of the witnesses. As he was speaking, I just couldn't bring myself to pay attention. I know I should have, but I was just too nervous. I just kept waiting for something to happen. For someone to strike.

"_You need to calm down. I can't stay calm when I can feel how upset you are," _Jake said in my mind. For once, I was pissed off at our mating bond. I forgot that my intense feelings would also be felt by him.

"_I'm sorry, I just can't help it. This is taking too long. I need to get out of here. I need to get to Connor, and I need to run." _

"_Jovie, listen to me. Nothing bad is going to happen. We have to stay here and protect Nessie. We have to do this for Connor. He won't be able to live if something happens to him." _I wanted to scream at him. I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to him. I knew he was right though. I would do anything in the world for my son, and if that meant staying here, then I would. If it meant putting my mate and myself in danger, I'd do it.

"_I know, you're right. I just wish we could fight and get this all over with."_

_"Soon. I can feel it."_

_"So can I." _

_"Just remember that I love you."_

_"I love you too." _He must have started talking to the rest of his pack, because I couldn't hear him anymore.

"_Any news from the boss?"_ asked Eric. "_Leah is talking to him now, but she can't talk to me at the same time."_

_"Nothing new,"_ I said, with a sigh.

"_This is crazy. Can't they just attack and get it over with?" _asked Emma.

"_I know! I was thinking the same thing."_

_"Do you think we even have a chance?" _she then asked.

"_Shut up both of you," _said Eric with a small growl. "_I don't want to hear that negative talk. We will survive. We always have."_

"_We've never had to fight vampires in Wolf Lake, Eric," _said Emma.

"_True, but we've always had to fight to survive. And that's what we've always done, survive. Nothing will change that now. We will get through this." _

_"I wish I had you're confidence," _I said.

"Let us counsel," I then heard Caius say. It brought my attention back to the vampires. Aro turned his back to us again and they all joined hands to form a triangle. This was it. This was going to decided if we fought, or if they let us go. Yeah, duh, we were going to have to fight. I could hear Bella telling Renesmee that she loved her. Edward then took the child out of Bella's hands. I was surprised when Bella then turned to me and Jake.

"Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Go back to Billy's and get Connor. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air." Holy crap. What the hell was she talking about? She had some crazy plan that she hadn't told any of us. Not even Edward.

"This is what you kept from me?" Edward asked her.

"From Aro," Bella said. Jake was growling, and he seemed to be ok with the plan. If he was ok with it, so was I.

"_Chang of plans," _I said to Emma and Eric.

"_What?" _asked Eric.

"_What is it? What are we going to do now?" _asked Emma.

"_I have no idea. Just be ready to cover us." _

_"Got it," _they both said.

When Edward was done with his goodbyes with his daughter, he placed her on top of Jake's back.

"You two are the only ones we could ever trust her with," Bella said to us. "Connor loves her, I understand that. I know you'd do anything to keep your son's imprint safe. I know you can protect her, Jacob." Jake whined and dipped his head to butt it against her shoulder. "I know. I love you too, Jake. You'll always be my best man." For once I didn't feel any jealousy from her words. She then turned to me and stroked her hand over my head. "I know we didn't really get to know each other that well, but I still think of you as family. Please take care of her." I nodded my head. Boy, I wish I could talk to her.

Jake looked ready to cry, hell, I was crying. Edward leaned his head against the same shoulder where he'd placed Renesmee.

"Goodbye, Jacob, my brother…my friend. Goodbye, Jovie."

"Is there no hope, then?" Carlisle whispered. There wasn't any fear present in his voice. Only determination and acceptance.

"There is absolutely hope," Bella said. "I only know my own fate." All that could be heard were goodbyes, and I love yous.

"Get ready," Bella then whispered. "It's starting."

I held my breath, waiting for the worst. Waiting for the freaky vampire powers to hit us. Waiting for the right second to run. To my surprise, nothing was happening. I wasn't the only one surprised. Everyone was. Bella's power was protecting us better than we thought.

"Well done, Bella!" I heard the vampire Benjamin cheer. Bella was smiling. We might just have a chance with this.

"I'm going to have to concentrate," Bella told us. Then the rest of our team went into action. They were all calling out who got to fight with who. Kate wanted Jane. Tanya wanted Caius. Edward was going for Demetri.

"Before we vote, Aro said. "Let me remind you whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here." Yeah right. No violence my ass. If we were going to go down, we sure as hell were going to go down fighting. Kicking and screaming even. Then they stared voicing their opinions. Caius wanted Nessie dead, no surprise. Marcus wanted to wait and see until she was older.

"I must make the deciding vote it seems," Aro mused.

"Yes!" Edward then hissed, and I moved my eyes to him. "Aro?" he then called out.

"Yes, Edward? You have something further…?"

"Perhaps. First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly." What the hell had gotten into Edward's head. Was he giving us the chance to run now? I didn't think there was anything left to be said. They stared talking about the child. How rare she was. How unique she was. Edward then made a point to say that she wasn't one of a kind. I was really wondering how many half vampire, half human babies were running around the world, because I sure as hell have never seen one other than Nessie.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward then called loudly. Alice? I wasn't the only one confused. All you could hear was her name being said, over and over. I then saw her coming out of the woods. Jasper right behind her. They weren't alone. Three people I had never seen A tall woman, another woman but much smaller, and then a man. A man who was incredibly beautiful. Not only beautiful, but he had a heart beat.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," Edward said. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce these witnesses you've brought?" Caius didn't want to hear anything, but Aro allowed it.

Alice introduced Huilen. The women then explained how her sister gave birth to Nahuel, who was half vampire. Nahuel was the one who changed Huilen, right after he was born.

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" Aro asked.

"Give or take a decade," he answered. " We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

'About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

"Not that I've noticed." Wow. Seven years, and Nessie would be full grown. That was, well, that was, just, wow. That's all I could think. Would it be the same for Connor? Oh, man, this just keeps getting better and better.

After hearing about Nahuel's father, liking to create a bunch of human/vampire children Caius and Aro seemed to think we weren't the only trouble anymore.

"We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south," Caius said to Aro.

"Brother," Aro, said in a soft voice. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is." Aro then turned and shouted for all to hear. "Dear ones, we do not fight today." We all waited for this to be some kind of trick. But as Aro held up his hands to us, almost like an apology, we realized it really was all over. "I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence. My friend Carlisle, how please I am to call you friend again!"

"Leave in peace, Aro," Carlisle said. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle. I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again." Aro bowed his head and moved back to his people. We all watched as they disappeared into the trees. It was silent then. Everyone was still waiting for it to be one huge trick.

"Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everyone can relax now." It took a moment to set in, but then cheering erupted. Everyone was kissing and hugging. Bella had taken Nessie off Jake's back. I was so excited that I flipped back into my human form. I didn't even care that I was naked in front of so many people. Actually, that shouldn't sound crazy at all, because, really, I didn't care at all. Emma and Eric, who also didn't care about being naked, flipped too. The three of us were hugging and jumping up and down.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Can you believe we made it out of that alive?" Emma yelled.

"That was the craziest thing I have ever gone through," said Eric. "There is no way I can ever go back to Wolf Lake. That place just seems so freaking boring in comparison. Not that I'm saying I want stuff like this to happen everyday, but…WOW!"

Jake, Leah, Seth, and Embry were looking at us as if we had lost our heads. They really needed to get over the not wearing clothes in front of people thing. Seriously, we were alive, we were beautiful, and we were all together.

"Jake if you don't flip back right now so I can give you the biggest kiss of your life, so help me god, I will kill you." Not even hesitating, he changed back, and I was in his arms. I was kissing him as if my life depended on it, and yeah, it kind of did.

When I stopped to catch my breath, I noticed that Emma and Eric had gotten Leah and Embry back into their human forms. Only Seth remained in his wolf.

"I can't believe its all over," I whispered, looking up into Jake's eyes. He bent down and nuzzled his nose against mine. A huge smile was on his face.

"Let's go home. I'm sure Connor is driving my father crazy." I nodded my head and then placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"That sounds like the most wonderful thing in the world," I said. "Yes indeed, Let's go home."

_Four years later_

I stood on the edge of the water, just looking off into the darkness. I was having one of those real soul searching moments. The ones where you just think about everything that has happened in your life. A small smile played on my lips as I recalled the days events. The smile grew as I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist.

"What are you doing over here by yourself?" Jacob whispered into my ear. He placed a small kiss behind it, causing me to shiver. He chuckled deeply, feeling my reaction to his touch. I turned in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips. He deepened it instantly, and softly moaned into my mouth. We were both breathless as I pulled away.

"Come back to the party. Everyone wants to have a chance to talk to the bride." He took my hand and walked me back toward the bonfire that was being held on the beach. It was our wedding day. We had finally decided to tie the knot like humans do.

Everyone had come, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Both packs were present. My parents came from Wolf Lake. Connor, and Nessie, who both looked like they were about ten years old, were sitting by the fire, listening to Jake's dad tell the old legends. Even the vampires had shown up. At first it was hard for Sam and some of the elders to agree to letting them on the land, but they finally gave in.

Jake walked me over to where Edward and Bella were standing. The four of us had really grown into the best of friends. Not that we had much of a choice. Our children constantly wanted to be together. It was a two sided thing. It wasn't just Connor because of the whole imprint thing. Nessie wanted to be with Connor just as much as he wanted to be with her.

"I'm so happy that you two finally decided to get married," Bella said, pulling me into a hug, and kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, you know, we wanted everyone to be able to make it. It's going to be hard on Billy once we leave La Push. Might as well get married here so he could see it," I said. The years were passing and it was time for the Cullens to move on. Not to mention, Nessie was getting older looking and she was only four. Connor was having the same problem, plus there was no way we could keep him from her. So, Jake came to the conclusion that we were just going to have to follow the Cullens and live with them. He also might have mentioned that wherever Bella was, trouble was soon to follow. She smacked him for saying that one.

Jake gave Seth, Embry, Emma, Leah, and Eric the choice to stay behind, but they all agreed that coming with us was the best idea. They said we were pack, and we would stay one. I was happy they were coming, and even though Jake complained about having to still be their alpha, I knew he was secretly happy.

We were going to be leaving in a couple of days, I wasn't really sure where we were going. No one was. Alice said she would tell us when she saw it. Life right now, seemed completely perfect. Well, almost perfect. There was one thing I had left to do, and that was tell Jake some news that I had found out a couple of days ago.

"Will you two excuse us?" I asked. "I have to tell my new husband something in private," I said, with a smile. Edward gave me a smirk of his own. No doubt he already knew what I was going to tell Jake. Damn mind reader. I led my mate a little ways away from everyone and pulled him into a hug.

"So what do you need to tell me?" He asked. I leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"Do you remember when I went into heat a couple of weeks ago?" I asked, nipping at his ear.

"Oh, yeah, I remember."

"Well, I'm pregnant. Again." He just looked at me with a blank expression for a couple of seconds. "Surprise," I said, with a laugh.

"You're What?!" he yelled. Some things will never change. I turned and saw that all eyes from the party were all on us. I then looked back at Jake, and noticed that this wasn't like last time at all. He wasn't upset just surprised. A huge grin was on his face, and he then pulled me into his arms. He started spinning me around and around.

"Hey, hey, pregnant skin walker here. All this spinning is going to make me sick." He stopped spinning me, but he didn't put me back down on my feet. He kissed me, and then gave me one of his wonderful smiles.

"So we just got married, we're moving, and we're having another baby. Are our lives ever going to find a calm moment?" he asked with a laugh.

"You're life stopped being calm and normal the day you hit me with your car."

"And I wouldn't wish for my life to be any other way."

"Same here, Jake, same here."

The end.

_Yay! The end. I can't believe it's finally over. I can't believe it took me this long to finish! So yeah, the sequel, it should be up soon. I promise it won't take me like a month to post it. I already have the whole story planned out in my head, I just need to get a start on the writing part. Ugh! I have so many crazy ideas for more stories. I have an Embry story in the works, which I already started. I wont post that until after the sequel to this though. Plus I'm thinking of a Paul/Rachel story, but again, not till after the sequel. _

_Oh, Oh! I have a huge question for people. In my sequel, where do you think the Cullens and Jake's pack should move to. I have a couple of places in my head, but I was wondering if anyone had any good ideas out there. Please add any ideas to your reviews! Thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
